Les imprévus de Thorin
by Gokash
Summary: Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose que Thorin n'avait pas prévu, mais depuis qu'il a reprit Erebor, tout dérape ! Résultat : sans le faire exprès, il se retrouve marié à un type aux grands pieds et voit la relation de ses neveux virer à l'inceste, entre autre. Il aurait bien aimé avoir son mot à dire tout de même. Kili/Fili avec un Thilbo. Slash, lemon, inceste et tout le touin touin.
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici une nouvelle fanfic sans prétention, elle ne devrait pas être très longue, à la base, je voulais juste faire un one-shot pour faire un lemon, mais finalement, je préfère creuser les idées.**_

* * *

Dans un bruit mat, la flèche atteignit sa cible, en plein centre.

- Woaw ! tu es vraiment impressionnant petit frère, à 40 mètres et les yeux bandés, tu arrive encore à la mettre au milieu, tu pourrais rivaliser d'adresse avec les elfes dit donc !

- Et toi, tu pourrais rivaliser de lourdeur face au roi gobelin.

- Ha ça va, c'est pas par ce que je t'ai comparé à un mangeur de salade que je pense que tu en es un, quoique, heureusement qu'il y a la taille, sinon, j'aurais des questions à me poser.

- Ferme la bouche, t'as l'haleine d'un warg ce matin !

- C'est faux !

Et Kili se mit à rire en voyant son cher frère tenter de déterminer s'il avait réellement mauvaise haleine.

- Hahaha, non je rigole, ce serait plutôt celle d'un troll en putréfaction, qui aurait mangé un gobelin avarié.

- Très drôle, bon aller, on recule un peu ? C'est moi qui commence.

Et ils se mirent à 50 pieds. Fili prit sa petite hache la soupesa un peu, se banda les yeux et souffla avant de la lancer d'un geste précis. Elle se planta en bordure du cercle jaune, pas trop loin du centre.

- Haha, ba alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Tait toi et tire, on verra si t'es si doué à 50 mètres.  
- Plus que toi en tout cas, j'en suis certain.

Ce fut au tour de Kili de se bander les yeux, après avoir bien observé la cible, il bloqua sa respiration, encocha sa flèche, amena l'empennage contre sa joue, tendant l'arc à son maximum, il souffla doucement et lâcha la flèche. Qui se planta à quelques centimètres de la hache de Fili, qui explosa de rire, il restait le plus proche.

- Je.. je ne comprend pas ! Normalement j'y arrive !  
- Haha, apparemment, tu manque un peu d'entrainement petit frère, patience, un jour, tu arriveras à ma hauteur.  
- Pour ça, il faudrait que vous arrêtiez de jouer comme des elfes atrophiés au jeu de celui qui lancera sa lame du plus loin, surtout si c'est pour un résultat aussi lamentable, et que vous vous mettiez sérieusement au travail. Echouer à 50 mètres, non mais, vous m'en foutrez des neveux pareils !

Les deux neveux eurent juste le temps de se retourner, ils ne virent que les pans du manteau de Thorin disparaître dans le couloir qui menait à la salle d'arme, il ne faisait que passer en fait.

- Du coup, on fait quoi ?  
- Celui qui arrive à effectuer le plus de lancements en 20 secondes ?  
- A combien de mètres ?  
- On va pas commencer trop dur : 5 mètres au début.  
- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous ne sortirez pas de cette salle tant que vous n'êtes pas capable de toucher 20 fois la cible en 30 secondes, à 50 mètres !

Oncle Thorin n'était pas parti en fait, et il a eut raison : ses neveux avaient un peu tendance à se reposer sur leur acquis, et s'il ne rôdait pas dans le coin aux heures d'entrainement, les deux frères seraient surement actuellement occupés à retirer tous les empennages des flèches de Kili pour se faire des coiffes exotiques.

En même temps, Thorin ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, cela faisait un an qu'Erebor avait été reconquis, et autant de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas été confrontés au danger. Fili et Kili commençaient à se lasser de s'entrainer pour rien. Mais Thorin n'avait pas le choix, il devait les tenir occuper, sinon, sa vie tournait au cauchemar.

Lorsque les deux plus jeunes s'ennuyaient, Erebor en faisait les frais, et qui disait Erebor, disait son grand roi.

Et le grand roi, il avait bien assez de soucis comme ça : comment était-ce arrivé ? Personne ne le sait, mais, un peu avant de repartir dans la comté, après les avoir admirablement bien aidé pour la reconquête de la mine, , Bilbo était un jour venu auprès de Balin, l'air paniqué, suffoquant, tenant dans ses mains tremblante le contrat qu'ils avaient signés avant l'aventure, lui montra une petite ligne en bas de page avant de tomber dans les pommes. Et Thorin eut à peut près la même réaction lorsque Balin lui fit lire la fameuse petite ligne, cachée entre deux informations, presque invisible :

_Je soussigné le commanditaire, accepte de prendre pour époux le cambrioleur si la tâche s'avère accomplie.  
Je soussigné le cambrioleur, accepte de prendre pour époux le commanditaire si la tâche s'avèrent accomplie._

Et, un peu plus bas, criantes de vérité, se trouvaient les signatures du commanditaire, du témoin et du cambrioleur.

Mais pour l'instant, le problème, c'était ses turbulent neveux, comment pourrait-il les occuper dans les prochains jours ? Il ne trouvait plus aucun nain assez patient pour leur donner des cours de n'importe quoi, que ce soit forge, gestion, technique militaire, broderie ou autre. Et il avait un peu peur de leur donner des tâches administratives, pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais sa conscience lui disait que ça pourrait être terrible.

Il devrait peut-être commencer par les séparer, lorsqu'ils étaient tout seul, ils avaient moins d'idées saugrenues qui leur venait à l'esprit.

Il soupira lorsqu'il entendit Kili hurler, en même temps, qu'elle idée d'aller ramasser ses flèches alors que son frère était encore occupé à lancer ses haches, les yeux bandés. Bon, au moins maintenant, il était tranquille pour la matinée, le temps que Fili ne sauve Kili d'une terrible agonie.

En repartant, Thorin croisa le hobbit dans les couloirs, le semi-homme n'avait pas le droit de quitter Erebor tant que le divorce n'avait pas été prononcé, malheureusement, la tâche s'avérait plus compliquée que prévu, le mariage n'ayant pas été consommé, il n'était donc pas vraiment officialisé, et donc, il ne pouvaient pas vraiment divorcer vu qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble, d'après les lois naines. En tout cas, Gandalf avait eut raison de s'éclipser discrètement le jours où ils tombèrent sur la petite phrase du bas du contrat, et le plus à craindre n'était surement pas Thorin.  
« Ce sera bon pour vous, et sera très divertissant pour moi » Et mes pieds c'est des patates ? Bilbo était persuadé que Gandalf était planqué dans un coin d'Erebor, un paquet de pop corn sur les genoux, à regarder l'évolution de la chose, il avait tout prévu ce con.

La vie de Bilbo, qui était passée de très calme et très ordonnée à très épique et mouvementée, venait encore de prendre un nouveau tournant, et, après s'être battu contre des trolls et un dragon, il se retrouvait à combattre l'administratif et le judiciaire nain, donc, carrément tordu, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait. Apparemment, le plus simple (et encore) serait de coucher avec Thorin, puis divorcer, ce qui était hors de question, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Bilbo aimait les jolies et joyeuses hobbites aux cheveux bouclées, et Thorin n'aimait personne.

- Ha, Thorin, je vous cherchais ! J'ai deux ou trois papier à vous faire signer.  
- Vous avez une plume ?  
- Oui oui bien sûr, tenez.

Au moins, ils étaient deux dans le même cas, il fallait donc se serrer les coudes. Thorin et Bilbo s'étaient donc considérablement rapprochés dans cette affaire, aucun des deux ne voulait finit sa vie avec l'autre, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils étaient devenus peut être pas ami, mais ils avaient tissé un lien qui n'était plus seulement de la camaraderie, quelque chose de bizarre, un soutient et une compréhension mutuels. Mais bon, après tout, c'était une drôle d'histoire qui les liait tout de même.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez l'air très concerné par des pensées assez sombres.  
- Je pensais à mes neveux.  
- Ho.

Là, ce n'était plus des pensées sombres, mais quelque chose de bien plus terrible qui accablait le roi.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui ?  
- Rien.  
- Ca, c'est inquiétant.  
- Pour l'instant ils sont à l'infirmerie, Kili s'est prit une hache dans le dos.  
- Encore ?  
- Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour les occuper.

Ils se turent un peu, le temps que Thorin ne signe les papiers.

- Et pourquoi pas ces deux prétendantes naines dont le père vous supplie tous les jours l'autorisation de courtiser vos neveux ? Elles ne sont pas moches, ont un bon pedigree, et je suis sûr qu'elles sauront les occuper.  
- Si elles ne se pendent pas avant.  
- Nous pourrions organiser un diner pour les faire se rencontrer.

Thorin réfléchit un instant, mais tiqua un peu quand même.

- Je n'aime pas cette idée, Kili et Fili ne sont pas des potiches à vendre, ils ont le droit de choisir la personne qu'ils épouseront, je me rend compte maintenant à quel point c'est une chance.  
- Je n'ai pas parlé de les forcer à se fiancer, juste à les occuper, et puis merci pour moi, je ne pense pas être la pire personne sur qui vous auriez pu tomber ! N'importe qui aurait surement saisie sa chance pour rester auprès de vous, de la richesse des nains et du pouvoir !

Ah tient, effectivement, Thorin n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

Mais il ne put rien ajouter, avec un hurlement effroyable, ils virent l'infirmière traverser le couloir en courant avant de se fracasser contre le mur d'en face qu'elle n'avait pas vu, et tomba dans les pommes.

Peu de temps après, alors que Bilbo tentait galamment de la remettre sur pied, Kili et Fili apparurent, marchant nonchalamment et se racontant des blagues. Ils avaient l'air bien trop innocent pour que ce soit réel.

- Hep vous deux ! Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ?

- Mais rien voyons !

Le ton de Kili semblait réellement outré que l'on puisse penser qu'ils soient à l'origine de l'état post comateux de l'infirmière.

- Sire ! Ils ont mit une araignée dans mon décolleté !  
- Hooo mais qu'est ce qu'elle ne va pas inventer celle là !

Kili semblait tomber des nues tandis que Fili levait les yeux aux ciel.

- Elle l'a bien mérité !  
- Je vous répète que je n'ai rien fait !  
- Si !

- Non !

- Si espèce de gargouille ! Tu as profité de l'état de faiblesse de Kili pour poser tes sales pattes dessus !  
- Mais c'était pour le soigner !  
- Menteuse !  
- STOP ! ça suffit ! Toi, l'infirmière perverse, tu retourne dans ton infirmerie.  
- Mais je vous jure que je ne l'ai touché que pour le soigner !  
- SUFFIT ! Et vous deux, vous restez calme, je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous pour aujourd'hui. Et vous êtes sommés d'être présent au diner à l'heure et en tenue, nous aurons de la galante compagnie avec nous.  
- Comment pouvez vous penser que nous somme les fautifs dans cette histoire ? Je suis une victime moi ! Ce monstre a faillit abuser de moi alors que j'était aux portes de la mort.  
- Ca ne sert à rien Kili, il ne nous croit pas, et puis en plus, ma hache ne t'a même pas touché, elle a juste frôlé ton épaule.  
- Oui mais j'ai eut peur quand même.

* * *

_**Sachez que je serais vraiment curieuse de connaître vos impressions, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est que du bonus pour tout le monde. ;D**_

Bon week end tout le monde!

Gokash.


	2. Le dîner

- Surtout, n'oubliez pas, ces deux naines sont de sang royal, si vous venez à leur prendre leur virginité, vous serez liés à elles et à leur royaume pour un très long moment.

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Thorin mettre ses neveux en garde, mais parvint à s'empêcher de sortir une remarque acerbe sur ce qu'il pensait des nains et de leurs lois débiles sur le mariage. De leurs lois débiles en générale.  
Fili et Kili haussèrent les épaules, comme s'ils avaient envie d'aller déflorer les deux pintades qui gloussaient dans la salle à manger royale, mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire machiavéliquement, au moins, on leur servait une bonne dose de rigolade sur un plateau d'argent. Ces deux naines allaient regretter amèrement d'avoir penser les séduire un jour, et Thorin allait regretter amèrement d'avoir tenter de les caser.

Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce et les convives se levèrent pour saluer la famille royale. Malheureusement pour les deux frères, un plan de table avec été fait, et ils se trouvaient chacun d'un côté de Thorin et Bilbo, face à face, et chacun avec une pintade à leur côté. Les parents des deux sœurs se trouvaient en face du couple royal.

Et Thorin ne mit pas longtemps à regretter d'avoir demander à ce que les deux frères soient l'un en face de l'autre, ils étaient parfaitement exaspérants à se lancer des petits regards et des sourires débiles, c'était à se demander qui, d'entre ses neveux ou les deux princesses, pouffaient le plus comme des dindons.  
Et Thorin savait très bien que s'ils agissaient comme ça, c'était parce qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup, mais pas parce qu'ils étaient timides ou sous le charme des demoiselles, contrairement à ce que croyait Bilbo, qui les trouvait trop mignons ainsi.

- Ainsi donc, vous êtes marié à ce…. Hobbit ?

C'était surtout avec ça que Bilbo avait du mal. Que l'on parle de lui à la troisième personne, que les nains et membres de familles royales le prenne de haut, que les anciens prétendants cherchent à l'évincer, n'hésitant pas à le descendre face à son époux.  
Bilbo savait très bien ce qu'il valait, merci beaucoup. Il s'en voulait d'imposer ça à Thorin, cela faisait déjà un an qu'ils étaient mariés et s'il faisait tout pour obtenir le divorce, c'était parce que il sentait bien que, malgré l'impassibilité du roi face à cette odieuse machination, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un fardeau pour Thorin. Et il commençait à en avoir par dessus la tête de ce sentiment.

Mais il arrivait qu'il soit surprit par son mari, que Thorin prenne sa défense, ce n'était pas rare, et ce soir c'était le cas.

Alors que ses deux crétins de neveux et les deux pouffias- euh.. Princesses communiquaient du regard et du sourire dans leur coin comme seuls des frères ou des sœurs peuvent le faire, tout en gloussant bêtement, Thorin prit la main de Bilbo dans la sienne et pressa gentiment. Avant de lancer un regard froid au couple royale qui se tenait en face d'eux.

- Ce hobbit, comme vous dites, a bien plus de valeur que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Je vous prierais de garder en tête que la reconquête d'Erebor n'a pu se faire seulement grâce à son dévouement, son courage et son esprit tordu.

Bilbo allait prendre la parole mais une nouvelle pression sur sa main l'en empêcha, il croisa le regard pénétrant de Thorin « Laisse, ça ne vaut pas la peine d'argumenter avec eux ».

Un nouveau silence se fit, seulement entrecoupé des gloussements des deux naines qui préparaient encore un mauvais coup, et par les ricanements des deux turbulents neveux du roi intimidés par la présence des deux princesses à leurs côtés. Ou le contraire plutôt.

Thorin commençait à être un peu fatigué soudainement, et Bilbo était totalement sous le charme de la situation. Lui aussi aurait bien aimé avoir une telle première rencontre avec l'élu de son cœur, c'était tellement chou, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Fili et Kili puissent craquer aussi rapidement, au point d'en perdre leur verve habituelle.

- Hum, et vous Monsieur Fili, puis-je en savoir un peu plus sur vous ? Par exemple, quelles son vos occupations ?

« Pitiez mon dieu, faite qu'il ne dise pas une bêtise plus grosse que lui »

- Sachez gente dame, que je suis très occupé, voyez vous, je seconde mon oncle dans sa lourde tâche de gérer le royaume, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire.

Et les deux princesses se mirent à pouffer de plus belle, mais ce fut le gloussement de Kili qui s'approcha le plus de celui d'une véritable pintade de basse courre.

- C'est vrai ? C'est impressionnant de la part d'un nain aussi jeune, et vous officiez dans quel domaine ? Fiscalité ? Commerce ? Administration ?

« Pitiez Fili, ne t'enfonce pas plus » Thorin retenait sa respiration, après tout, il en allait de la crédibilité d'Erebor auprès des autres royaumes.

- J'œuvre dans l'art.

- L'art ?  
Les deux parents étaient surpris, en quoi l'art était-il un domaine de gestion ?

- L'art ?

Bilbo n'avait jamais entendu dire que Fili faisait du dessin.

- L'art ?  
Bon dieu, qu'est ce que son neveu avait encore inventé ?

- Ha ouais carrément !  
Kili n'était pas au courant que son frère savait tenir un pinceau, mais il apprécia l'idée.

- Et cela fait combien de temps ? Vous devez être d'une grande sensibilité pour vous consacrer à ça.

Là par contre, Kili n'apprécia pas du tout la manière dont la jeune naine avait mise sa poitrine sous le nez de Fili en papillonnant des yeux d'un air alléchant et alléché.

- A vrai dire ma belle, je commence demain.

Tout le monde entendit le SBÂM ! sonore du front de Thorin qui frappa contre la lourde table de chêne. Il allait les tuer, tout les deux ! Les étriper ! Les assassiner ! Faire un Filicide et un Kilicide sans remords ni regrets, non mais on n'a pas idée d'être aussi con quand on est l'héritier du plus grand roi nain de l'époque !  
Dire qu'il en avait passer des mâtinées avec ces deux guignols pour leur donner des cours de maintient, de savoir vivre, de tactique militaire et autre, mais apparemment, ça n'avait pas servit à gommer la bêtise qui coulait dans leur veine.  
Les gens le plaignaient souvent parce qu'il est marié de force à un hobbit poli, mais bon dieu ! Personne ne lui donne jamais un mot de réconfort, de soutient ou simplement de condoléance en ce qui concernait l'éducation de ses neveux.  
Parfois, il était persuadé qu'il y avait eut erreur sur la commande, qu'ils avaient été échangés à la naissance et que ces deux là n'avaient aucun sang en commun avec lui

Le silence gêné qui prit place ensuite fut heureusement tranché par l'arriver du repas.  
Et donc, du cauchemar de Thorin : mais quelle idée avait-il eut de les mettre l'un en face de l'autre pardi ?  
Kili avait trouvé un stratagème assez étonnant, alliant une cuillère, de la mie de pain, un cheveux de sa voisine et une pomme de terre, il réussit à créer une catapulte qui arrivait presque à tout les coups à lancer le petit pois dans la bouche de son frère, si ce n'était pas dans le décolleté de la princesse à côté. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne une baffe d'un Thorin excédé qui lui colla le visage dans l'assiette tandis que Bilbo offrait un sourire désolé au couple royal assis en face, et qui commençait réellement à se demander de quelle manière Erebor avait bien pu voler sa si brillante réputation.

Mis à part quelques petits accidents, la suite du repas s'est plutôt bien passer, en tout cas, suffisamment bien pour que les deux naines soient sous le charme des deux princes, et que leur parents soient tout de même intéressés pour mettre en place quelques accords commerciaux avec Erebor.

Vu que la famille avait prévu de rester quelques temps sur le royaume, il fut décrété, à la grande joie de Bilbo qui trouvait cela très romantique, et à celle un peu plus partagé de Thorin, que ce seraient Kili et Fili qui se chargeraient de faire visiter le royaume aux demoiselles. Le roi d'Erebor n'était pas contre l'idée, au moins, ses neveux seront occupés à quelque chose de plus ou moins inoffensif les prochains jours, mais ce qui lui fit peur, c'est surtout le fait que les deux frères se soient proposés spontanément pour la visite, c'était plutôt louche, il espérait que les princesses étaient bien assurées, parce qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qui risquait de leur arriver. Mais bon, lui, il s'en foutait, il avait eut ce qu'il voulait : la paix pendant quelques jours.

* * *

- Merci.  
- De quoi?  
- D'avoir prit ma défense tout à l'heure, à table.

Il étaient dans le petit salon de Thorin, tous les deux appréciaient ces petits instants calmes avant le couché, et avaient prit l'habitude de se retrouver là après le dîner. Généralement, ils ne se parlaient pas, feuilletaient leurs livres ou, pour le cas de Bilbo qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire, écrivait leurs aventures à travers la terre du milieu.

- Je n'aime pas lorsque l'on parle de vous comme d'une vulgaire... chose,  
Le mot était sorti avec peine, et il fit un peu mal à Bilbo, quelque part dans son coeur.  
- Vous êtes bien plus que ça Bilbo, nous vous devons beaucoup, Erebor, les nains qui y habitent, et moi.  
- Mais je ne suis qu'un boulet.

Thorin n'apprécia pas beaucoup le terme soufflé d'une toute petite voix fatigué.

- Comment ça? Qui a osé vous traiter ainsi?  
- Personne, c'est juste que, à cause de moi, vous n'êtes pas.. libre, vous êtes enchaîné, Vous auriez pu vous trouver une naine, fonder une famille, mais à la place, c'est moi que vous avez dans les pattes.

Le grand roi soupira, ce n'était pas la première fois que le hobbit sombrait ainsi dans la mélancolie et se traitait de tous les noms pour un tord qui n'était pas e sien.

- Bilbo, combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire? Cette situation me dérange uniquement parce que elle vous fait du mal, vous empêche de retourner chez vous et vous confronte tous les jours à des situations ou des personnes désagréables.  
- Mais jamais il n'y aurait eut ces situations-là ou ce genre de personne si je n'avais pas été là.

Thorin regarda son mari gravement, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être lui dire.  
Lui dire que, depuis que Bilbo était à ses côtés il se sentait bien plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et que cette situation, loin de le déranger, lui convenait à merveille: étant donné qu'il était marié, il n'était plus sur le tableau de chasses des si nombreux prétendants et prétendantes qui lorgnaient son trône, sa fortune et son lit. Au moins, avec Bilbo, il se sentait bien: le semi-homme n'attendait rien de lui, il cherchait simplement à lui être le plus agréable possible, sans prendre sur lui ou en faire trop.  
Mais Thorin comprenait bien Bilbo, son cambrioleur méritait de rentrer chez lui, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était retenu dans un royaume qui lui était hostile. Le grand roi était un peu blessé de l'acharnement qu'avait le semi-homme à obtenir le divorce, mais il ne le montrait pas. Il ne voulait pas que le hobbit se sente gêné face à lui.

Il se contenta donc d'hausser les épaules, de ravaler ses mots bienveillants une fois de plus, et de se plonger dans son livre. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il se serait levé et aurait prit le hobbit dans ses bras pour un bon gros câlin réconfortant, mais il doutait que la chose soit bien accueillit, Bilbo pourrait penser qu'il avait pitié ou, au contraire, qu'il comptait couché avec pour régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Thorin n'était pas contre cette idée, il avait juste peur d'y prendre goût, et de dégoûter le cambrioleur qui semblait totalement contre ce genre de pratiques.

* * *

_Comme on dit: le mariage est une institution merveilleuse qui permet à deux personnes de surmonter ensembles des problèmes qu'elles n'auraient jamais eut si elles étaient resté toutes seules._

_**J'espère que ça vous à plu, j'ai peur d'en avoir fait un peu trop avec la scène du diner, mais vu que la fic va devenir un peu plus sérieuse (ba oui, vous ne savez toujours pas de quelle manière les deux crét- heu princes vont faire pour se retrouver dans le même lit, et si y en a pas un qui va faire la bourde de coucher avec une princesse, ni même si Thorin et Bilbo découvriront leur sentiment avant ou après que Bilbo ait obtenu le divorce ou bien se soit fait étriper par un prétenda..; fin bref, je vais pas spoiler ma suite non plus, surtout qu'il se peut que je fabule un peu...) donc bref, je me suis dit que je n'aurais peut être pas d'occasion de montrer ces charmants neveux à l'oeuvre et bien appuyer sur le désespoir de Thorin (cette fic porte son nom, autant lui faire honneur!). Donc voilà.  
Je veux bien savoir ce que vous en avez pensé!**_

**Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est un plaisir, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par la suite :D !**


	3. Lilalilalou

- Je suis désolé, mis vous ne pouvez pas rentrer.  
- Mais il est l'époux du roi !  
- Je le sais bien ! Mais nos lois stipulent que seuls les nains ont l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque.  
- Mais…  
- Laissez Ori, ce n'est pas grave, je reviendrai plus tard.

Et Bilbo s'éloigna. De temps en temps, personne ne faisait aucun commentaire lorsqu'il venait à la bibliothèque, surtout lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Thorin. Mais il arrivait que des membres du conseil ou des personnes qui ne soient pas favorables à son union non voulue avec le roi, ou de sa présence à Erebor, vienne l'embêter et lui pourrir la vie.

Et ce, de plus en plus souvent.  
Il s'éloigna donc, Ori pénétra dans la bibliothèque, il avait des recherches à faire qui ne pouvaient attendre. Bilbo se retrouva seul à arpenter les couloirs, il n'aimait pas trop ça, même si la plupart des nains l'aimaient bien, voire même l'adulaient pour ce qu'il avait fait pour ce peuple, il sentait que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, et que certains seraient prêt à sacrifier beaucoup de chose pour voir leur roi devenir veuf, que ce soit parce que ils aimeraient bien prendre la place du semi-homme, après tout, si lui a réussit à se marier avec l'intouchable roi, eux le pouvaient aussi, ou alors simplement parce qu'ils n'acceptaient pas une union inter-race, ou inter-sexe, ou alors, c'était tout en même temps.  
Il prit donc la direction du bureau de Balin, il appréciait énormément sa conversation et savait que le vieux nain aimait sa compagnie.

LTLTLTLT

- Hey Lolo ! Ca vous tente d'aller voir les forges ?  
- Mon nom à moi c'est Lili.  
- Ha bon, c'est votre sœur alors qui s'appelle comme ça ?  
- Non, moi je m'appelle Lala, puis-je me permettre de vous rappeler messire, que c'est la troisième que je vous le dit, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à se rappeler !  
- Tsss, des sœurs qui s'appellent Lili et Lala, vos parents étaient vraiment à court d'imagination.  
- Oui mais bon Kili, je pense qu'on est mal placé pour parler de ça.

Et donc les deux frères emmenèrent gaiement les deux sœurs, qui ne croyaient pas à leur chance, voir les grandes forges d'Erebor.

- Et donc vous Kili, il paraît que vous tirer à l'arc comme un elfe.

Fili se retint de se placer entre son frère et ce pot de glue qui tentait depuis au moins 10 min de lui prendre la main.

- Escusez moi Loulou, mais le terme n'est pas le bon,  
- Lili  
- Si c'est mon imbécile de frère qui vous a dit ça, vous pouvez l'oublier, je ne tire pas comme un elfe, mais mieux qu'un elfe.  
- Tss, ne l'écoutez pas Lalou, il est aussi pédant qu'arrogant, en même temps, je le comprends, il en faut beaucoup pour impressionner vos beaux yeux.

Kili fronça les sourcils, c'était quoi cette technique de drague à deux balles ?  
Mais lorsque Lili se mit à rougir comme une tomate, il du faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à rire, et le clin d'œil que lui lança Fili le fit glousser. Ainsi donc, il voulait jouer à ça ?

- Et vous Lalila, en quoi avez vous de l'intérêt ?  
- J'aime beaucoup le dessin.

Lala coula un regard de braise vers Fili, qui était occupé à regarder son frère.

- Ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais Lilali, mais à votre sœur.

Fili parti rapidement sur le côté en se tenant la bouche pour aller pouffer dans son coin, Kili avait admirablement bien réussit son coup, on ne pouvait savoir laquelle des deux rougissait le plus.  
Kili ne l'avait même pas fait exprès, c'était bien à Lala qu'il avait posé la question, mais il n'avait pas supporté la manière dont elle avait fait les yeux doux à Fili.

- Et donc ? Lololila, avez vous un passe temps ?

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent avec un air désespéré, c'était laquelle Lololila ? Pendant que les deux frères se lançaient des regards complices, ils s'amusaient comme des fous, et ça ne faisait même pas 20 minutes qu'ils avaient commencé. Ils espéraient que ces deux là tiendraient plus longtemps que les autres, sinon, la seule personne à plaindre, serait Thorin.

LTLTLTLTLTLT

- Tient tient, ce ne serait pas notre maitre cambrioleur qui se promène tout seul ?

Voilà, c'était ça, c'était exactement ça le plus gros problème que rencontrait Bilbo, ou plutôt le seul, depuis qu'il était marié à Thorin : les rageux, ceux qui avaient un jour caressé l'idée de devenir consort de Thorin, et qui voyaient leur place prise par un gueux inconnu. Personnellement, Bilbo se doutait bien que, qu'il soit là ou non, ces nains là n'auraient eut aucune chance de plaire au grand roi, mais voilà, vu qu'il était là, les prétendants s'imaginaient que s'ils ne sont pas encore sur le trône, c'est parce que la place est déjà prise. Il s'agissait surtout de seigneurs, de membres de familles importantes ou de guerriers renommés.

Et Bilbo ne l'avouera jamais à haute voix, mais il en était bien content, au moins, grâce à lui, Thorin n'était pas embêté par ces intéressés. Mais lui, oui.

Ho, ils n'étaient pas nombreux, et c'étaient bien les seuls qui lui trouvaient des reproches, tous les autres nains d'Erebor le prenaient pour un cadeau tombé du ciel et disaient que rien de mieux n'aurait pu arriver à Thorin. Bilbo avait un peu de mal à comprendre en quoi, mais il avait entendu dire qu'il avait vraiment un effet positif sur le grand roi.

Là, il y avaient trois nains en face de lui, qui lui bloquaient le passage, un ancien prétendant, Bilbo l'avait déjà rencontré lors de réceptions ou gala, fils d'un seigneur important des Monts de Fer, ce nain avait sincèrement pensé pouvoir combler les attentes du roi d'Erebor, et ainsi jouir de sa renommé, de son corps parfait et de sa richesse, Il était accompagné de deux de ses amis et, à la base, ils ne recherchaient pas du tout Bilbo, mais vu qu'ils l'avaient croisé dans le couloir, ils avaient décidé de le coincer pour s'amuser un peu.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, laissez moi passer.  
- Nous n'avons pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, être le futur ex du roi ne vous donne aucune autorité ici.  
- C'est dommage n'est-ce pas ? Votre plan n'a vraiment pas fonctionné, heureusement que Thorin s'est rendu compte de votre supercherie et qu'il a rapidement demandé le divorce, même si vous aviez tout prévu pour que ce soit le moins facile possible, vous n'allez plus rester longtemps à Erebor.

Les trois nains avançaient sur Bilbo de manière menaçante, et le hobbit recula, jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne contre le mur dur et chaud.

- Si ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, l'histoire aurait vite été expédiée, après tout, un veuf n'est plus l'époux de personne n'est ce…

L'ex prétendant se tut alors que le mur contre lequel Bilbo venait de se presser le prit dans ses bras protecteurs et qu'une voix profonde roula dans le couloir.

- Justement, je ne me rappel pas avoir demander l'avis de qui que ce soit pour régler cette affaire, et je n'apprécie pas du tout la manière dont vous menacez mon époux.

Les trois nains, blancs comme neige, eurent du mal à trouver leur mots.

- On.. On ne faisait rien de mal, votre majesté, nous…

Le regard froid de Thorin, qui tenait toujours Bilbo dans ses bras, leur coupa la parole et le roi n'eut pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot pour que les assaillants de Bilbo disparaissent en courbant l'échine.

Bilbo souffla un coup, il n'avait pas senti qu'il retenait sa respiration depuis l'arrivé de Thorin. Il pensa repartir, se défaire des bras puissants qui le maintenaient contre le corps chaud de Thorin, mais il fut surprit, Le roi ne fit pas mine de le relâcher, au contraire, la pression s'intensifia et le roi amena son visage dans le creux de son cou, le chatouillant de son souffle.  
Bilbo s'était un peu tendu, c'était la première fois que le roi le prenait dans ses bras depuis l'épisode sur la corniche, après qu'il lui eut sauver la vie face à Azog, et cette étreinte là était.. Différente, plus intime.

- Je vous croyais à la bibliothèque, avec Ori.  
- Ils n'ont pas voulut me laisser entrer.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Vous n'y êtes pour rien.  
- Je n'arrive pas à leur faire comprendre à quel point vous êtes important pour Erebor.  
- Vous l'avez fait, je me suis fait beaucoup d'ami chez les nains, je suis respecté, mais certains voient en moi un usurpateur, qui vous a manipulé pour jouir de cette place prestigieuse qui est celle à vos côtés.  
- C'est faux.  
- Je sais.

L'étreinte se resserra encore et Bilbo ne savait plus vraiment quoi en penser. Thorin n'avait jamais été expressif avec personne, pourquoi il se mettait soudainement à lui faire un câlin ?

- Nous devons aller voir Balin, il paraitrait que le conseil ait finalement accepter le divorce, sous certaines conditions.

Contre toute attente, cette révélation lui fit l'effet d'une pierre qui lui serait tombée sur l'estomac. Mis à part quelques soucis de temps en temps avec les jaloux, il avait commencé à apprécier sa vie à Erebor, auprès de Thorin.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il plaça ses bras sur ceux du roi et lui rendit son étreinte, laissant sa tête se reposer contre le corps derrière lui.  
Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir que cette histoire s'arrête, bien sûr, au moins, Thorin serait à nouveau libre et n'aurait plus aucun lien, plus aucune attache. Mais lui, il se sentait bien ici, et il pensait de moins en moins souvent à la Comté, partir lui sera difficile, surtout si son époux commençait à le prendre ainsi dans ses bras.

- Thorin !

Dwalin arriva précipitamment, une flèche de Kili dans la main, il ne fit aucun commentaire alors qu'il fut étonné de voir Thorin relâcher Bilbo de ce qui ressemblait fort à une étreinte amoureuse. Kili et Fili avaient peut être raison au final.

- J'ai faillit me prendre une flèche de Kili, j'ai voulut aller le chercher pour l'étriper mais j'ai vu qu'elle portait un message qui vous est destiné.

Dwalin lui donna un parchemin gribouillé et déchiré, ou l'on pouvait lire « à l'attention de Tonton Tor/ Thorin »

Le grand roi était déjà en train de se pendre mentalement alors qu'il ouvrait l'enveloppe et tentait de déchiffrer le message.

« Si les parents de Lalaliloulo et de Lilalelalou cherchent leur filles, on sait pas où elles sont, elles ont disparut, mais nous, on est coincé dans une barque au milieu du lac souterrain, et je crois que j'ai vu des tentacules bouger dans l'eau. Je pense que nous avons besoin d'aide, mais si tu as autre chose à faire, on comprendra, après tout, nous ne somme que tes neveux, les derniers survivant de ta famille, et on t'aime vraiment très fort.

Gros bisous, à tout à l'heure.

PS: Le lac, c'est le troisième, celui qui est sous les galeries de diamants, tu sais, celui dans lequel on a fait tombé ta couronne (sans faire exprès) il y a quelques mois.  
PPS : je te conseil d'amener Orcrist avec toi, on sait jamais, et peut être même une garnison d'archers.

Fili et Kili, tes neveux qui t'aiment. »

Thorin leva les yeux de sa lettre et regarda Dwalin :  
- Tu es sûr que personne ne l'a lu ?  
- Ca m'étonnerait.

Thorin jeta un coup d'œil à Bilbo, ce hobbit avait une forte tendance à lire par dessus son épaule, mais il ne fit aucun signe comme quoi il avait pu lire le message.  
C'est donc sans aucun regret que Thorin sortit son briquet et brula la lettre, laissant les cendres s'envoler au vent. Puis, il prit Bilbo par la hanche, à la grande surprise du hobbit et de Dwalin, qui se demanda s'il n'avait pas sauté un épisode, et s'éloigna en direction du bureau de Balin, après tout, il avait un divorce à proclamer.

LTLTLTLT

- Tu crois qu'il va venir ?  
- Je ne sais pas Kili.  
- Mais on est ses neveux quand même !  
- Oui mais bon, tu le connais : Thorin n'a aucun instinct de famille.  
- Ba on fait quoi alors ?  
- Je ne sais pas Kili, on va attendre, peut être que le courant nous poussera sur la berge.  
- Y a pas de courant, on est sur un lac.  
- Dans ce cas, comment explique tu que l'on s'éloigne toujours plus du bord ?  
- WAAAAA TENTACUUUUULES !  
- Ho merde, elle est bien plus grosse que celles d'avant celle là !


	4. Tentacules

- C'était moins une, hein ?  
- Ouep, on a vraiment eut chaud cette fois.

Dégoulinants, trempés comme des soupes, les deux frères parvinrent à se hisser sur les rives du lac. Au final, le monstre tentaculaire qui avait essayé de les manger les avait balancé de l'autre côté du lac et après une baston aquatique qui se termina en sushi, les deux frères regagnèrent la côte à la nage. Finalement, ils n'avaient eut besoin de personne pour s'en sortir. Et ils étaient très mécontents d'avoir été ainsi ignorés de leur oncle, ils ne méritaient pas ça !

Kili se leva en souriant à son frère, qui lui rendit un regard catastrophé :

- KILI ! Derrière toi !

Et sans qu'aucun des deux frères ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, un tentacule surgit de l'eau et happa Kili à la taille, qui n'eut juste le temps de regarder le blond avec un air désespéré avant de disparaître dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures.

- NON !

Sans même réfléchir, Fili sauta à l'eau en hurlant le nom de son frère.

TLTLTLTLTLT

- Et grouillez vous, je n'aimerais pas qu'ils soient en retard au diner, le père des deux pinta.. heu, princesses exige compensation pour je ne sais quelle bêtise.

La troupe d'archers partie donc au petit trot en direction du lac où les neveux du roi ont été aperçus pour la dernière fois. Thorin avait eut des remords finalement.

Une fois certain qu'il avait fait le nécessaire pour les fils de Dis, il se tourna vers le hobbit.

- C'est bon, nous pouvons y aller.  
- Très bien.

Et ils prirent la direction du cabinet de Balin, qui, depuis que cette histoire avait commencée, était devenu leur avocat attitré.

Bilbo marchait d'un pas lourd, il avait peur, il ne savait pas du tout si oui ou non, le divorce était enfin accepté, et sous quelles conditions, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé du grand nain. Il ne pourrait dire pourquoi, mais tout son cœur, son corps et son âme pleuraient à l'idée de ne plus rien partager avec le souverain dans un futur proche. La présence de Thorin à ses côtés lui était devenue indispensable. Il lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le bureau de leur avocat.

Balin leur expliqua que le conseil avait ratifié tous les ouvrages administratifs du royaume, et, vue que la proposition précédente n'avait pas été accepté, celle qui demandait à Bilbo de payer une somme exorbitante pour autoriser la mise en place de la procédure de divorce, il leur était maintenant proposé tout simplement de résilier une partie du contrat de mariage en supprimant le bénéfice, donc le 1/14 de Bilbo, tout en aménageant une procédure à long terme qui oblige les deux époux à rester fidèles l'un à l'autre mais qui autoriserait Bilbo à rentrer chez lui. Ce qui n'était pas du tout bien vu par le conseil étant donné que Bilbo resterait l'époux de Thorin pour quelques temps encore, et, si celui ci venait à décéder, le hobbit serait en tête de la liste des héritiers, pour les biens du roi, mais aussi pour le royaume, ce qui compliquait beaucoup les choses.  
Mais Thorin décréta qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir de sitôt, et que si le conseil pouvait bien garder ses conseils pour lui, il lui en saurait gré merci, surtout que pour l'instant, il trouvait bien plus sage de mettre n'importe quel hobbit de la comté plutôt qu'un seul de ses deux neveux sur le trône.

- Ainsi donc,

Bilbo venait de prendre la parole d'une voix blanche,

- Ainsi donc, je vais devoir rentrer chez moi ?

Il avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait autour de lui, jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette annonce lui ferait si mal.

Et il regarda Thorin, qui avait planté ses yeux dans les siens.

- Bien sûr ! C'est génial n'est ce pas ? J'ai déjà fait préparé un poney pour vous ainsi qu'une troupe de soldat qui vous ramènera sain et sauf dans votre patrie.

Balin était réellement ravit pour le semi-homme, le pauvre, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait pour rentrer chez lui. Mais sa voix, si elle parvint aux oreilles de Bilbo, ne fut même pas entendue.

Le hobbit venait de s'accrocher au regard de Thorin comme on s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage « Je ne veux pas partir ».  
Thorin se leva et s'approcha de lui, sans le quitter des yeux « Je veux rester prêt de toi ». La main douce et ferme du nain qui se perdit dans ses cheveux, sous le regard ahuri de Balin qui se demandait s'il avait réellement affaire à deux victimes d'un mariage forcé, fut une révélation pour Bilbo qui comprit que plus jamais il ne repartirai dans la comté « sauve moi, aime moi ».

Et les lèvres de Thorin s'écrasèrent sur les siennes.

Balin leva les yeux au ciel, ils n'auraient pas pu le dire plus tôt ? Trois nains sont morts et deux autres sont devenus aveugles à force de tenter de lire et de déchiffrer les ouvrages ennuyeux à en mourir (au sens propre) qui regroupaient toutes les lois du royaume pour trouver la petite ligne qui saura séparer les deux époux.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLT

Kili tentait de se débattre, il était totalement déboussolé, sous l'eau, sa tête semblant exploser à tout moment du manque d'oxygène, les poumons en feu. Son corps commençait à être prit de spasmes alors qu'il se battait pour garder un peu de souffle, encore un tout petit peu, il savait que Fili arrivera pour le sauver, il l'avait toujours fait, il devait juste tenir encore un peu, un tout petit peu.  
Les ténèbres l'envahirent lentement, mais il sourit lorsqu'il senti soudain le tentacule le relâcher, et une main puissante lui agripper le poignet pour le remonter à la surface.  
Il n'avait pas douté un seul instant.

Lorsque Fili perça la surface de l'eau, son frère évanouit dans les bras, une troupe d'archers venait de prendre place sur le rivage du lac, et avait ouvert le feu sur la créature qui s'approchait à nouveau des deux princes. Le blond nagea aussi vite qu'il le put et réussit à s'extirper de l'eau, aider par les soldats les plus proches. Il les repoussa sans ménagement et se pencha sur Kili, qui gardait son sourire béat même dans le coma, ce qui fit lever les yeux du blond au ciel, son frère était incroyable.  
Mais il ne perdit pas de temps pour lui faire massage cardiaque et bouche à bouche. Et kili se trouva bientôt à cracher de l'eau en toussant et tenta de se relever, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Fili l'avait prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte désespéré.

Ce qui troubla énormément le prince brun : lui et Fili ne se faisaient jamais de câlin, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, étaient plutôt tactiles entre eux, du moins, n'avaient pas peur de se toucher lorsqu'ils se combattaient ou quand ils se parlaient, mais pour ce qui était tendresse ou câlin ou truc du genre, c'était pas trop leur rayon. Kili finit tout de même par rendre l'étreinte, et fut surprit d'apprécier énormément le geste, ils devraient remettre ça plus souvent.

- Abruti, j'ai crut que j'allais te perdre.  
- Je savais que tu me sauverais.  
- Je ne serais pas toujours là.  
- Mais tu l'as toujours été.

Fili se détacha un peu de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr que j'ai toujours été là, je ne pourrais pas compter le nombre de fois où je t'ai sauver la vie, mais je t'en supplie, ne met pas toute ta confiance ainsi en moi, si un jour j'échoue…  
- Tu n'échoueras jamais Fili, je te fais confiance, de tout mon cœur.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient maintenant, leurs lèvres étaient tellement proches l'une de l'autre, il ne leur suffisait d'un rien …, leur torse se frôlaient à chaque inspiration, ils étaient proches, trop proche, quelque chose n'allait pas, ce n'était pas normal. Kili sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter et devenir plus irrégulier alors qu'il voyait le regard de Fili quitter ses yeux pour observer ses lèvres, sa gorge, son torse dont la chemise trempée ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, avant de revenir sur ses yeux et, lorsqu'il vit le blond passer discrètement sa langue sur ses lèvres, pour récupérer le gout de la bouche de Kili, qui y était resté depuis la réanimation, le brun eut soudain très chaud, et fut incapable de se défaire du magnétisme de son frère ou de détourner le regard, il approcha ses lèvres en abaissant les paupières,  
mais l'instant fut brisé lorsque deux poulpes non pas sous-marin mais presque, vinrent leur sauter dans les bras.

- Messires, où étiez vous passer ? Nous vous avons cherché partout, nous commencions à croire que vous ne nous aviez pas perdu innocemment, si vous aviez accepté de nous tenir la main pour traverser le marché, nous n'aurions pas été séparer.

Les frères échangèrent un dernier regard intense avant de s'intéresser aux naines.

- Aïe !  
- Poussez-vous Lalalilolola, vous ne voyez pas qu'il est blessé ?  
- Non, merci Kili ça va aller, elle a seulement appuyé là où il ne fallait pas.

Et les deux nains se mirent à rire lorsque la naine, plus rouge que jamais, retira précipitamment sa main qui était très proche de l'entrejambe du blond. Et si Kili ne le montra pas, il senti tout de même une très grande envie soudaine d'étriper cette bécasse, qui avait osée toucher son frère de ses mains indignes.

Mais le fait de rire ainsi ne leur permit pas d'oublier totalement à quel point l'instant juste avant avait été étrange, bouleversant.

Surtout que le rire de Kili stoppa net lorsque sa langue passa sur ses lèvres et qu'il senti un gout particulier qu'il défini sans peine, alors que pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais gouté auparavant : Le gout de Fili. Son cœur s'arrêta et il regarda le plus vieux, choqué

- Tu m'as fait du bouche à bouche ?

LTLTLTLTLTLTLT

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elles revinrent immédiatement à la charge, Bilbo était maintenant plaqué sur le fauteuil par Thorin qui le surplombait, et le hobbit avait accroché ses jambes autours de la taille du roi.  
Cela faisait un bon moment que Balin avait quitté la pièce, allant lui même dessellé le poney qu'il avait fait préparer pour Bilbo, quelque chose lui disait que finalement, ils allaient garder le semi homme avec eux un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

Bilbo, qui était déjà torse nu, avait commencé à retirer la chemise de Thorin, il voulait le toucher, voir si ce corps était aussi délicieux qu'appétant.  
Mais les mains et les lèvres qui parcouraient son corps s'éloignèrent subitement, le ramenant douloureusement à la réalité, le laissant avec une sensation glacé : celle de l'absence de Thorin.  
Le grand roi s'était éloigné du hobbit, chercha à reprendre ses esprits, puis, malgré un regard emplit de désir et de tendresse pour son époux, qui criait à quel point il voulait aller plus loin, il revint pour l'aider à se rhabiller.

- On ne doit pas.

Le ton de Thorin, était bien plus sourd que d'habitude, chargé de désir, et meurtri

Au regard totalement perdu que Bilbo lui lança, il souffla d'une voix rauque.

- Si les membres du conseil apprennent que nous sommes allés jusqu'au bout de l'union, il sauront nous forcer à divorcer sans problème, je ne veux pas prendre ce risque.

LTLTLTLT

- Lala ? Que fais tu ?  
- Ho c'est toi Lili.

Lala ressorti la petite fiole qu'elle venait de cacher précipitamment dans son corset lorsqu'elle avait entendu sa sœur arriver.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

La plus vieille se mordit la lèvre, elle n'avait pas très envie de partager sa combine avec sa sœur.

- C'est un aphrodisiaque.  
- D'où est-ce que tu tiens ça ?  
- C'est mère qui me l'a donner, c'est pour le blond, je vais le coincer ce soir.  
- Tu es certaine de ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu risques d'être liée à lui pour toujours.  
- Bien sûr ! Attend Lili, il est le prince héritier du plus grand royaume nain de tous les temps, j'ai bien l'intention de me l'approprier.  
- Tu ne préfères pas attendre un peu et le courtiser ? Je suis certaine que tu sauras le charmer.  
- Tu as bien vu comme moi que la seule personne qui l'intéresse ici bas c'est son frère, je trouve ça immonde, il est vraiment temps que nous les séparions, pour leur propre bien.  
- Justement, tu n'as pas peur que le brun ne se doute de quelque chose et ne vienne t'empêcher de t'occuper de l'ainé, où même Thorin en personne?  
- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, père m'a assuré qu'il tiendra le roi à carreau, et puis en ce qui concerne le plus jeune, j'ai l'intention de faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas son mot à dire.

* * *

**_Maintenant que le contexte est placé, les choses sérieuses vont enfin pouvoir commencer :p  
Et le dépôt de reviews est largement encouragé et apprécié par votre humble auteure qui se demande bien si son histoire est plaisante ou non. _**


	5. Aphrodisiaque

- Kili, j'aimerai juste que tu me dises: cela fait combien de temps que tu as passé une journée entière sans frôler la mort ?

Les deux neveux trempés se regardèrent surpris, effectivement, cela faisait combien de temps ?

Même, le jour où ils ont été cloitrés dans leur chambre par Thorin, Kili avait trouvé le moyen de tenter un coup périlleux pour passer de sa fenêtre à celle de Fili en suspendant ses draps entre les deux ouvertures. Bien sûr, les nœuds n'étant pas assez bien fait, le jeune prince avait fait une chute effroyable de plusieurs étages, et personne n'avait put dire lequel des deux cria le plus fort entre celui qui tombait ou celui qui voyait l'autre tomber et si Kili était encore en vie aujourd'hui, ce n'est seulement dû à l'incroyable reflexe de Fili qui s'était jeté lui même de sa chambre, avait rattraper son frère et avait ouvert un parachute fait de draps, que le blond avait mit au point au moment même où le plus jeune lui avait fait par de son projet de le rejoindre en passant par l'extérieur.

- Il y 'a peut être bien eut une journée il y a deux semaines, plutôt paisible, je crois que ce jour là, tout c'est bien passé.  
- Mais non rappelle toi, tu as faillit te faire décapiter par Orcrist ce jour là !  
- Ha oui c'est vrai !

Et les regards absolument outrés et vexés des deux neveux tombèrent sur Thorin, qui eut un soupir fatigué, combien de fois devrait-il leur dire que non, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, que le coup était parti tout seul après que Kili, qui jurait qu'il n'y était pour rien, avait tenté de lui couper une mèche de cheveux, pour on ne sait quelle raison farfelue, juste après avoir soufflé dans un puissant cors de guerre près de son oreille droite, qui d'ailleurs, n'avait toujours pas arrêté de siffler depuis ce jour.

- Et pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faisiez sur ce lac ?

Les deux frères se regardèrent piteusement.

- Heu, ne le prend pas mal, mais mieux vaut que tu ne le saches pas.

Thorin les regarda intensément avant de se dire que, effectivement, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui était passé par la tête de ses héritiers, il avait encore un petit peu de considération pour eux après tout, autant le préserver.

- Thorin.

Le grand roi se retourna immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Bilbo l'appeler, le semi homme revenait du cabinet de Balin, dans lequel il était resté pour discuter et pour voir un peu ce qu'il convenait de faire, maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus l'intention de divorcer.  
Normalement, Thorin aurait du rester avec eux, mais un membre de la troupe qu'il avait envoyé auprès de ses neveux était venu le chercher pour lui dire que Kili avait faillit se faire manger par un monstre marin.  
Après tout, se disait le grand roi alors qu'il partait à l'infirmerie, lieu de résidence secondaire de ses neveux, c'était tout à fait normal que Kili sa fasse manger par une bête aquatique n'est pas ? Etant donné qu'il vivait dans une mine tranquille, qu'il était l'un des plus grands guerriers d'Erebor et qu'il était constamment en compagnie d'un autre des plus grands guerriers d'Erebor, et surtout, étant donné qu'ils avaient des journées très occupées à apprendre à devenir roi, se faire attaquer par un poulpe géant par une si calme journée ensoleillée était parfaitement dans la logique des choses.

Bien sûr, l'infirmerie était encore une fois très animée lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur.

- Mais elle va pas me lâcher la gargouille ?!  
- Mais messire je vous jure que si je ne mets pas un désinfectant sur votre jambe, l'infection qui s'en suivra sera très douloureuse.  
- Je vous interdis de profiter de l'état de faiblesse de Fili pour mettre vos sales pattes dessus !  
- Mais c'est pour vous soigner !  
- Fit ! suffit ! cela suffit ! Fili n'a pas besoin de vos remèdes de sorcière pour s'en sortir !  
- Mais…  
- En plus, c'est juste une égratignure, il n'y a même pas de sang.

- Mais les crocs de la bête étaient surement empoisonnés !  
- Suffit la gargouille ! J'ai même pas mal d'abord !  
- Bon Fili tu te tait et tu laisse la garouill- heu pardon, l'infirmière te mettre sa pommade, et toi Kili, j'aimerai juste que tu me dises: cela fait combien de temps que tu as passé une journée entière sans frôler la mort ?

Bon, maintenant, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour Thorin : Bilbo venait de pénétrer dans la salle.  
Abandonnant immédiatement ses neveux qui étaient occupés à tirer les cheveux de l'infirmière, le grand roi vint vers son époux, l'attrapa par les hanches et l'embrassa avec passion, le hobbit, non seulement se laissa faire, mais en plus passa ses bras autour des épaules du nain et chercha à approfondir le baiser.  
Ce qui eut le mérite de figer les trois zouaves en arrière plan, qui restèrent bouche bée à regarder le couple.  
Kili avait une poignée des cheveux de l'infirmière dans les mains, l'infirmière avait les dents plantées dans le mollet de Fili et ses deux bras ceinturant les jambes de celui-ci dans une efficace prise de catch, et Fili avait les mains sur le front de l'infirmière, plantant ses doigt dans ses yeux et ses narines, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise.  
Aucun des trois comprenaient ce qu'il se passait : Bilbo et Thorin n'étaient-ils pas censés être en cours de divorce ?

L'infirmière, très expérimentée, sauta immédiatement sur l'occasion : elle profita de l'état d'hébétude qui tenait ses deux pires cauchemars immobiles, étala rapidement sa pommade sur le mollet du prince blessé, et en profita même pour remettre un ou deux point de suture par ci par là, des emplâtres et des onguents sur les différents bobos de Kili et Fili qui dataient de plusieurs jours et qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussit à soigner.

- WAAAAA putaing mazette Fili t'as vu ça le patin qu'il lui roule ?  
- Hé vas-y Thorin laisse le respirer quand même !

Thorin détacha ses lèvres de celles de son hobbit en soupirant désespérément, avait-il réellement bien entendu ce que ses deux crétins de neveux venaient de dire ?  
Sentant l'aura maléfique qui commençait à se dégager de son roi, le hobbit lança un regard d'avertissement par dessus l'épaule du nain au deux neveux qui n'avaient pas bougé et qui n'auraient pas dit non à des jumelles et à un paquet de pop corn pour mieux profiter du spectacle. Mais les deux plus jeunes comprirent immédiatement le danger, et cherchèrent à fuir. Le problème, c'était que la porte était actuellement occupée par le couple royal.

- Fili, cette fois on va vraiment mourir !  
- Ho mon dieu, il a sortit Orcrist !  
- Par ici messires !

Et Kili et Fili, sans un mot de remerciement, bousculèrent l'infirmière qui leur montrait sa porte personnelle, et envoyèrent la pauvre naine dans les pattes de Thorin pour le ralentir, tout en prenant noblement la fuite en riant et en commentant ce qu'ils venaient de voir entre le hobbit et leur oncle.

Et Thorin poussa encore un soupir et se souvint du temps ou il pouvait les faire taire d'un regard, puis d'un mot, puis d'un éclat de voix, puis plus du tout, tandis que Bilbo relevait galamment l'infirmière, encore une fois. Peut qu'un jour il pourra passer toute une journée sans avoir à la remettre debout cette gourde, il serait vraiment temps de revoir le personnel du royaume, on a pas idée d'être aussi empoté quand on travail pour le grand roi en personne.

Rengainant son épée, le grand roi fit demi tour, et revint vers son hobbit. Il dégagea l'infirmière encore toute déboussolée qui tentait de maintenir son équilibre sur l'épaule de Bilbo, l'envoyant bouler à l'autre bout de la pièce et reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire juste avant l'intervention débile des deux zouaves qui lui servaient de neveux.

Une fois qu'elle eut à nouveau les yeux en face des trous, la pauvre naine se rendit compte du moment intime dans lequel elle était plongée, et s'enfuit en boitant.

Toujours en embrassant son hobbit, Thorin lui attrapa les hanches et le souleva sans peine, Bilbo vint immédiatement enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, il pouvait sentir l'érection naissante de Thorin qui se frottait à la sienne, le chauffant bien plus que de raison.  
En quelques pas, Thorin fut au dessus du lit de l'infirmerie, il y allongea le cambrioleur et se plaça au dessus. Il posa délicatement son entrejmbe sur celle du hobbit et entama une douce friction, qui fit gémir Bilbo et qui lui arracha un souffle rauque, il dû se faire violence pour ne pas accélérer le rythme alors que tout son corps lui hurlait de prendre le semi-homme maintenant, de le faire crier.

- HnnThorin, que fais tu ? Je pensais que tu ne le voulais pas.  
- Bien sûr que je le veux, c'est le risque de divorce qui s'en suivra que je ne veux pas.

N'ayant plus aucun contrôle sur son corps dont les reins prenaient en vitesse et en profondeur, très peu aidé par Biblo dont les gémissements se transformaient en cri, et dont le bassin cherchait bien plus de contact qu'il en avait déjà, si c'était possible, Thorin se dit que, après tout, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire, c'était le pénétrer, là, ils étaient seulement en train de faire un câlin, tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent.  
Il retint tout de même sa main d'aller déshabiller le plus petit, craignant que s'il allait si loin, il ne puisse se retenir, c'est donc à travers la tunique qu'il attrapa de ses dents l'un des tétons dressés, savourant la réaction de Bilbo, qui se cambra en lâchant un petit cri perçant, les mains accrochées à ses épaules.  
Les deux corps enlacés se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre de manière de plus en plus affamée, de plus en plus brusque, et plusieurs frictoins enflammées, Bilbo jouit le premier, les doigts accrochés aux cheveux de Thorin, qui ne resta pas indifférent au spectacle de son mari, dont le dos venait de se cambrer à se briser et qui hurla son nom, Le roi se laissa à son tour emporter par l'orgasme avec un cri rauque.

Il voulait se laisser aller et prendre Bilbo dans ses bras, mais il sentait qu'il n'était pas encore rassasié, et il ne voulais vraiment pas prendre le risque de donner une bonne raison aux membres du conseil de les séparer, il préférait une vie chaste aux côtés de Bilbo, plutôt qu'un bon coup une fois, aussi extra soit-il, pour le voir ensuite repartir dans la Comtée.

Et puis ce n'était qu'une question de temps, juste histoire qu'il puisse convaincre le conseil de lui laisser Bilbo, et puis même si les vieux barbus refusaient, jamais ils ne pourraient les séparer, et s'ils réussissaient par un vilain coup du sort à renvoyer Bilbo chez lui, alors Thorin le suivrait, et mettrait Kili et Fili sur le trône, ils l'auraient mérité, cette calamité là.

Il s'allongea donc en soufflant de frustration à côté du hobbit, se refusant à le prendre dans ses bras malgré l'envie qui l'en taraudait. Bilbo comprit la retenu de Thorin, mais en souffrit au moins autant que son mari.

- Je suis désolé Bilbo, j'aimerai tellement te donner plus.  
- Je suis déjà comblé.  
- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas encore ce qui t'attend réellement.  
- Comment ça ?

Mais la langue de Thorin qui envahit sa bouche, exigeant un baiser passionné, stoppa la conversation.

Le roi ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais ce hobbit était bien trop mignon pour que l'on puisse y résister. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque, lui caressant la peau avec le pouce, et approfondit encore le baiser. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était venu, il se détacha et s'éloigna, faisant gémir Bilbo de frustration.

- Thorin on n'est pas obligé de leur dire.  
- Je te répète que c'est un risque que je ne veux pas prendre.  
- Mais ce n'est pas grave si je ne suis pas ton époux, tout ce que je veux c'est être prêt de toi.

Thorin revint sur le lit et reprit sa place au dessus de Bilbo, qui trembla de désir et de frustration tant la voix rauque qui soufflait à son oreille lui faisait de l'effet, surtout qu'elle était accompagnée de la proximité du corps de Thorin sur son corps, et des ses lèvres proches de son oreille, qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

- Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'ils te laisseront m'approcher à nouveau s'il n'y a plus rien qui nous lie officiellement ? Je suis au courant des menaces de mort qui planent sur toi Bilbo, j'ai même massacré moi-même des nains de mon royaume qui en voulaient à ta vie, et surtout,

La voix devenait de plus en plus grave, de plus en plus profonde,

- Tu es mon époux Bilbo, le mien, et tu le resteras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.  
- Ooh Thorin !

Bilbo était littéralement en train de bruler, les mots de Thorin avaient réveillé un brasier en son corps. La respiration hachée, il attrapa la nuque de son époux d'une main, une épaule de l'autre et cambra le dos pour s'approcher du corps au dessus de lui, tandis que ses jambes s'écartaient le plus possible, laissant la place au grand roi, il croisa les mollets derrière le dos de celui-ci et hissa son bassin, collant son sexe dressé à l'entrejambe de Thorin qui s'éveilla d'un coup.

- Je t'en prit.

Et il commença à onduler, causant une terrible friction langoureuse entre leur deux bas ventre en feu.

Sans souffle, la gorge sèche, l'esprit vide, Thorin regarda le semi homme. Il n'avait qu'à le déshabiller, même pas, juste abaisser leur pantalon, il pouvait le prendre maintenant, son époux était prêt, il n'attendait que ça, ne voulait que ça, il n'aurait qu'à se glisser en lui et lui prouver à quel point il lui appartenait, il pourrait aller et venir en lui, d'abord lentement, découvrir son corps, sa voix, puis de plus en plus rapidement et se perdre dans l'extase.  
Mais s'il faisait ça maintenant, cela marquera l'avortement de leur histoire, Thorin savait à quel point le conseil pouvait le faire plier, à quel point ses membres détestaient Bilbo et ne voulait voir qu'une chose : son départ, malheureusement, ou heureusement, eux aussi étaient soumis aux lois, et devaient attendre de proclamer le divorce pour jeter le hobbit dehors.

- Je suis désolé Bilbo.

- Non Thorin ! S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas.

- C'est pour te garder près de moi que je le fais, nous devons être patient, mais je te promets que tu n'auras pas à m'attendre longtemps, juste le temps que j'annule la demande de divorce.

Et Thorin se détacha très difficilement de l'emprise de Bilbo, la mâchoire serrée. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul dans cet état, mais il sentait que s'il restait un instant de plus dans cette pièce, toutes ses convictions partiraient en fumée, et qu'il regretterait amèrement cela par la suite.  
Il s'enfuit donc lâchement, sourd aux suppliques du hobbit, et prit la direction de sa salle d'eau, tout en restant persuadé qu'une douche glacée ne serait jamais suffisante pour calmer le magma qui coulait dans ses veines.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLT

- Waow, votre chambre est vraiment magnifique !  
- Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu celle de Kili, la manière dont il l'a décoré est sublime.  
- Je m'en fiche de Kili, il n'est rien comparé à vous.

Fili tiqua et prit sur lui pour rester poli, et pour ne pas vomir face au ton incroyablement dégoulinant de langueur et de miel que Lala avait employé et il ne l'avait pas regarder, mais il était sûr d'avoir entendu ses paupières papillonner.

Pour se venger d'il ne savait quelle vilénie, Thorin avait accepter la proposition du père des deux gourdes, qui était que les jeunes fassent chacun connaissance dans leur coin, les deux ainés ensembles, et les deux cadets de leur côté. Ils venaient de finir le diner, et Fili et Kili s'étaient séparer après avoir lancer le concours de « celui qui arrivera à la faire craquer en premier » sauf que ça ne faisait même pas 10 minutes qu'ils étaient seuls, et c'était Fili qui commençait à craquer avant tout le monde, sans son frère, c'était bien moins marrant, là, il s'ennuyait à en creuver.

- Dites moi Fili, avez-vous déjà eut des aventures avec des naines ?

Toujours appuyé au mur où il s'était installé depuis le début, il tiqua encore une fois lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'oeil la fille s'asseoir sur son lit comme si elle y était à son aise, il continua d'observer les nuages se teindre en vermeille et orange à travers sa fenêtre, et répondit d'une voix absente.

- Quelques unes.  
- Vraiment, et quel est votre genre ?

- Pas le votre.

La réponse avait fusé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, mais il ne regretta pas le moins du monde, et la tête de Lala valu bien cet affront.

- Ecoutez Fili, je pense que vous ne me connaissez pas assez pour pouvoir porter sur moi un jugement de valeur, mais cela ne me dérange pas, je pense que nous aurions suffisamment de temps pour apprendre à nous connaître dorénavant.

Fili fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la naine, qui s'approchait en roulant des hanches et en souriant de toutes ses dents. Qu'est ce qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer ?

- Vous savez mon beau, vous êtes exactement mon type, physiquement je veux dire, pour le mental on repassera.

Fili ne comprit pas vraiment sur le coup, était-elle réellement en train de s'imaginer qu'il voulait d'elle ? Mais lorsque la main de la naine se posa sur son torse, son corps réagit immédiatement, à sa plus grande surprise. Le toucher de Lala le brûla et alluma un désir insoutenable dans ses reins.

- Qu'est ce que… ?  
- Un aphrodisiaque mon beau, et le plus puissant que l'on puisse trouver sur ces terres, croit moi, tu ne seras pas tranquille tant que tu ne m'auras pas prise au moins une fois.

Et la naine s'approcha encore de lui, il voulut la repousser mais son corps empoisonné le trahit et chercha plus encore le contact.

- Comment.. ?  
- Très simplement, j'ai versé la potion dans ton verre.

A nouveau, elle laissa sa main courir sur le corps du blond qui s'arqua immédiatement en gémissent. Fili chercha encore à se défaire de cette emprise, mais même son esprit commençait à succomber. Lorsque les lèvres de la naine se posèrent sur les siennes, il réussit néanmoins à les mordre sauvagement, mais en réponse, elle empoigna sa virilité, réduisant sa volonté à néant, pendant qu'il sentait des tornades de feu ultra violentes tourbillonner dans son corps.

Lala parvint à le déshabiller et à l'amener sur le lit, mais Fili réussissait tout de même à résister. Alors que tout son corps tremblant de désir lui hurlait de prendre le corps chaud qui se frottait à lui, il agrippa les drap et les déchira tellement la tension dans ses muscles était violente, son bassin commençait à onduler tout seul, ce qui troubla fortement Lala.  
Après tout, c'était la première fois de la naine, et malgré les conseils de sa mère, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Normalement, le nain aurait dû lui sauter dessus dès le moment où elle l'avait touché, mais Fili avait encore trop de self contrôle pour en arriver là.

Lala se déshabilla à son tour rapidement et vint s'asseoir sur le bassin du blond, elle était réellement impressionnée, Fili était vraiment imposant, elle sentait ses muscles puissants rouler entre ses cuisses, son corps incroyablement chaud qui irradiait d'un magnétisme animal presque insoutenable, voire même totalement insoutenable pour une vierge comme elle, et son bassin qui se mouvait avec une force effarante, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle serait capable d'encaisser ça. Mais elle prit sa respiration et approcha ses lèvres de la peau brulante du nain blond, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup à faire pour briser les résistances de Fili, elle sentait son corps trembler de désir, tous les muscles bander, tentant désespérément de se retenir. Dans peu de temps, Fili serait en elle, et ce nain prodigieux sera à elle pour toujours, servant par la même occasion Erebor sur un plateau d'argent à ses parents.

LTLTLTLTLTLT

- Je pense que vous avez, tout comme moi, entendu parler de la dernière lubie de Thorin, qui est d'annuler sa demande de divorce.  
- Bien sûr, c'est totalement irrecevable, le trône d'Erebor ne peut être partagé avec une autre espèce que la notre,  
- Et pas non plus avec une personne issu d'une famille non reconnue,  
- Et en plus, il s'agit d'un mâle, comment compte-il perpétré sa lignée ?

Les membres du conseils haussaient de plus en plus la voix : non, Bilbo n'avait rien à faire auprès du roi, sa place était dans la Comté.

- Nous devons absolument trouver un moyen de contrer ça rapidement. Voilà que le roi en personne se mettrait à trouver époux chez un membre d'une autre race !? A quand l'union entre un nain et un humain? ou pire, un elfe?

- Et pourquoi pas l'ouverture à la polygamie et l'inceste tant que l'on y est ?

- Et comment comptez vous vous y prendre ? Thorin est plus têtu qu'une mule, jamais nous ne pourrions le convaincre.

- Si on ne parvient pas à le convaincre, on le forcera !

- Nous pouvons nous aider des lois !

- Et pourquoi pas celle là ? La réponse est sous notre nez regardez.

Le nain avait le doigt posé sur un livre de lois concernant les unions, sur une certaine ligne en particulier :

_"En cas d'adultère, le mariage peut être annulé sur le champs à la demande du protagoniste trompé, et le fautif se verra sévèrement sanctionné selon la loi en vigueur."_

- Vous pensez trouver un nain capable de séduire Thorin jusqu'à le mener à l'adultère ? Déjà lorsqu'il était célibataire il était inabordable, mais maintenant qu'il est amoureux, ce n'est même pas envisageable.

- Je ne parle pas du roi, mais du semi-homme.  
- Vous rêvez, il n'a d'yeux que pour Thorin, aucun nain ne pourra le séduire.  
- Qui vous parle de le séduire ?

Un silence gêné prit place dans la salle. Là, il n'était plus question de séparer simplement deux personnes, il était question de viol, et tous les membres du conseils n'étaient pas suffisamment pourris pour cautionner ce genre de méthode. Pas tous.  
La séance fut levée et les conseillers rentrèrent chez eux. Certains cogitant sérieusement sur cette idée d'adultère.  
Tous ce qu'il leur fallait, c'était un nain, ou quelqu'un, qui ne craignait pas la colère du grand roi, qui était suffisamment puissant pour prendre le hobbit de force s'il le fallait, et suffisamment séduisant pour faire passer cela aux yeux de tous pour une volonté du mari du roi d'aller voir ailleurs. Et cela n'était pas impossible.

* * *

_Je ne comptais pas poster ce chapitre sitôt, mais il se trouve que demain je part quelques jours en voyage (l'Islande si vous voulez tous savoir :p) et que donc, normalement, à par si je ne sais pas quoi faire dans l'avion, vous ne recevrez aucune nouvelle de moi pendant quelques temps, que ce soit pour cette fi là ou les autres. Et je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser sur le suspens du chapitre 4 n'est ce pas? au moins, maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il va se passer ensuite.  
(Bon après bien sûr, si je vois qu'on me supplie, je veux bien prendre un peu de temps pour sortir un nouveau chapitre, surtout je n'ai aucun mal à écrire sur cette fic et que généralement, je boucle l'affaire en une heure ou deux, mais bon, faudra vraiment être convaincant, ou alors, il faudra vraiment qu'il fasse trop moche là où je vais huhuhu) _


	6. Engagement

Le soir était tombé et Thorin se dirigeait précipitamment vers les appartements de son époux qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis l'épisode de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, Bilbo était innocemment installé sur son lit, un livre sur les genoux, et il eut l'air surprit de voir le roi nain à une heure aussi tardive, et surtout, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon.

- Thorin ? Que fais tu ?

- Et toi ? Puis je savoir ce que toi tu fais, là ?  
- … euh, je.. bin… je vais me coucher..

Le ton courroucé de Thorin intriga Bilbo, qui ne sut vraiment quoi répondre tandis que Thorin s'approchait de lui.  
Une fois à hauteur de son Hobbit, le nain attrapa le livre d'une main, Bilbo de l'autre, et reparti avec son chargement dans sa chambre à lui.

- Je vois bien que tu va te coucher, ce que je veux savoir, c'est qu'est ce que tu fiches dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien ?

Arrivé à destination, Thorin se mit dans son lit, installa son hobbit sur lui, lui remit le livre dans les mains, posa son menton sur son épaule et enlaça son époux avec tendresse, non sans lui avoir déposé un petit baiser sur la nuque.

- Là, c'est tout de suite mieux.

Sans rien dire, il lui caressa gentiment les bras en lisant par dessus son épaule distraitement, profitant simplement de sa présence. Puis, il prit la parole.

-Bilbo, je suis sincèrement désolé de la manière dont ça s'est terminé tout à l'heure, à l'infirmerie, mais saches que ce que je veux, c'est ta présence, je saurais me passer de ton corps si besoin, le temps qu'il faut. Et je sais que c'est aussi ton cas. Alors maintenant, tu vas me promettre que tu ne t'éloigneras pas de moi.  
- Thorin ..? Je.. bien sur que je vais rester prêt de toi.  
- Promet le moi Bilbo, s'il te plait.  
- Je te le promet... mais pourquoi ? il se passe quelque chose ?

Bilbo avait entendu le ton implorant dans la voix du roi, qui ne répondit pas tout de suite et resserra son étreinte en enfouissant son visage dans les boucles douces du hobbit.

Thorin se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eut avec l'un des conseillés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et la mise en garde que celui-ci lui avait fait vis à vis de certains membres radicaux prêt à tout pour les séparer, glaçant le cœur du nain de terreur.

Cela faisait pas mal de temps que Thorin pensait dissoudre le conseil, tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était l'occasion. Tout roi qu'il était, il n'avait pas vraiment pleine autorité et ne pouvait pas détruire le conseil comme ça, sur un coup de tête, sans raison fondée auprès de la populace.

Mais il ne voulait pas attendre que du mal ne soit fait à son hobbit pour intervenir.

- Il faut que tu saches qu'il y a des gens qui sont prêt à tout pour nous séparer, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu te retrouves face à eux.  
L'étreinte se resserra encore.  
- Alors je t'en supplie, promet moi que tu resteras constamment à mes côtés, ou alors auprès d'un membre de la compagnie, le temps que ça se calme.

- Comment ça « qui sont prêts à tout » ? De quoi parles tu ?

Thorin lui embrassa une épaule et lui en caressa l'autre avant de répondre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne te toucheras, je t'en fais la promesse.

Bilbo se laissa aller dans les bras qui le tenaient, après tout, si Thorin lui faisait la promesse de veiller sur lui, il n'allait pas chipoter, et puis, il avait peut être l'air d'un épicier, il savait tout de même se défendre. Un peu.

Il ferma son livre, le posa sur la table de chevet, se retourna pour s'installer confortablement sur Thorin, posant sa tête sur son torse, tandis que son époux les recouvrit de la couverture. Le roi replaça ensuite ses bras autours de Bilbo, le maintenant contre lui, laissant une main en haut de son dos et l'autre aller se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Le feu qui les avait embrasé plus tôt dans la journée s'était assagi et couvait en eux sans se manifester. La passion avait laissé place à la tendresse et ils s'endormirent ainsi enlacés, après avoir discuté quelques instant de tout et de rien.

LTLTLTLT

Fili ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il se sentait vide. Une migraine terrible pulsait dans son crâne. A moitié endormi, il resserra son étreinte sur le corps chaud lové contre lui. Avant de se réveiller totalement.

Que faisait un corps chaud dans son lit ?  
Des images de la nuit lui vinrent en tête : les deux corps enlacés, se mouvant en rythme, les soupirs d'extase, les cris de jouissance… Qu'avait-il fait ?  
Il tenta de s'éloigner du corps endormi, mais les bras qui le maintenaient se resserrèrent sur lui, le contraignant à l'immobilité.

Il se mordit la lèvre douloureusement, jamais il ne pourra se le pardonner, sa vie venait de prendre un virage cauchemardesque.

Les lois naines stipulaient que si un héritier prenait la virginité d'un autre héritier, les deux seraient liés pour toujours. Une loi qui, à la base, avait été pondue pour empêcher les prises de tête en cas de descendant indésirable, et qui avait été modifié au fil des années et des besoins des souverains ou des conseillés.

Fili et Kili étaient tous les deux des princes héritiers.

Et cette nuit, Fili avait prit la virginité de Kili, et il n'avait pas fait semblant.

Il se remémora la manière dont la naine l'avait piégé, à quel point il avait tenté de résister et à quel point son corps l'avait trahit.

Allongé sur le dos, les mains agrippées aux draps, tentant de juguler l'incendie qui lui brulait le corps, son esprit avait fini par abdiquer et, au moment où il allait empoigner la naine pour assouvir son désir, le corps de celle ci fut arraché du sien, dans un cri de douleur pour elle, et un gémissement de frustration pour lui.

La lame de Kili aurait sans doute transpercée le corps de Lala si sa sœur ne s'était pas interposée, et les deux princesses s'étaient enfuies sans demander leur reste tandis que Kili se rendait auprès de son frère.

- Fili ? Que se passe t-il ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Va t'en !

La voix était rauque, hachée, assourdie par le désir.

- Je ne te laisserai pas dans cet état !

- BON DIEU KILI ! JE TE DIS DE DEGAGER !

- ..Fili.. ?

Le ton de Kili était réellement choqué. Jamais son frère ne lui avait parlé ainsi.

Et puis voir Fili dans cet état était réellement troublant, et le brun commença à avoir un peu chaud, voire même à devenir carrément bouillant. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des gouttes de sueur qui dévalaient sur les muscles gainés à en trembler. De son sexe dressé, de son bassin qui ondulait de désir. Le plus jeune eut du mal à retrouver sa respiration, et il ne put s'empêcher de tendre les doigts pour récupérer une goutte de sueur, sur son flanc.

Les draps se déchirèrent bruyamment tandis que Fili s'arqua en gémissant fortement.

La sensation était bien plus puissante et insoutenable sous le touché de Kili que de la naine. Et le blond du se faire violence pour ne pas attraper son frère et le pénétrer sur le champs. Il savait qu'il allait perdre le contrôle d'un instant à l'autre, et il ne fallait surtout pas que Kili soit dans le coin à ce moment là, sinon, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

- Kili s'il te plait, va t'en. Tout de suite. Je suis capable de te violer. Si tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi, va me chercher Tali, Yami ou Fa, voire même les trois en même temps. Mais toi, ne reste pas là.

Fa, Tali ou Yami, trois plans cul régulier de Fili, le jeune brun n'avait aucun doute que ces naines accourraient si jamais il leur expliquait la situation.

Lorsque Fili entendit les pas de son frère s'éloigné, il attendit d'entendre la porte se fermer avant de décrisper douloureusement ses doigts plantés dans les draps, et de descendre les mains plus bas pour tenter de résoudre lui même le problème.

Mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par une main douce, tandis qu'il sentit un poids léger grimper sur le lit.

- Kili ! ne fait pas ça !

Sa voix tendue, enrouée par le désir, fut coupée par un sanglot de frustration lorsque Kili s'assit à califourchon sur le corps raidi du blond.

- Je sais ce que je fais Fili, j'en ai envie.

- Non tu ne sais pas ! Pars tout de suite ! Je vais te faire du mal !

Mais les mains de Fili avaient déjà empoigné le bassin du brun et l'avaient reculé pour le placer contre son aine en feu, frottant leur deux entrejambes ensemble de manière affamée. Ses reins étaient rigides de désir et tout son corps affamé le brulait.

En réponse, Kili gémit et retira sa tunique.

- Tu ne me feras jamais de mal Fili, je te fais confiance, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

- Pas cette fois, pas ce soir. C'est différent, je ne vais pas me contrôler Kili, je vais te violer, et ça ne se fera pas sans douleur pour toi.

- Ca n'a aucune importance, je ne veux pas que ce soit Fa ou une autre qui s'occupe de toi, c'est à moi de le faire, et à personne d'autre, plus jamais.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Kili vint déposer un doux baiser sur les pectoraux de son frère, goutant pour la première fois à cette peau au parfum si pénétrant, au gout si prononcé qui envahit son corps et son esprit.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter, il fut immédiatement plaqué sur le dos, sous Fili placé entre ses jambes, qui le surplombait de son corps, dont une main lui maintenait la hanche, lui permettant d'imprégner un mouvement de va et viens brusque et rapide de son bassin sur l'entrejambe de son frère, s'appuyant sur son autre main, posée prêt de la tête du plus jeune qui n'était plus capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

- Oh Kili, je suis tellement désolé. Croit moi, j'aurai fini par te prendre, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça Kili, pas comme ça.

Il ne put en dire plus, ses lèvres affamées vinrent dévorer la peau et la bouche de son frère coincé sous lui. Et Kili, submergé par les sensations qui l'assaillaient, avait perdu l'usage de la parole et ne put rétorquer que, ça lui allait très bien comme ça, qu'il s'en foutait de la manière, que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était son frère.

Fili retira précipitamment le pantalon de Kili et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, sa main vint immédiatement préparer son frère en tremblant, tandis que ses dents étaient profondément plantées dans l'épaule du plus jeune qui gémissait et luttait pour ne pas perdre son souffle, et qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver. C'était brusque, mais sentir ainsi Fili lui faire ce genre de traitement lui donnait un plaisir incroyablement intense.  
La chaleur consumait leur corps et Kili était maintenant lui aussi recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, à l'instar de son frère.

Fili ne voulait vraiment pas faire du mal à son frère, mais il avait beau brider son désir, l'aphrodisiaque était réellement trop puissant pour qu'il puisse lutter longtemps, et très vite, ses doigts furent remplacés par son sexe gorgé.

- Kili, je sais que c'est douloureux, mais tu dois te détendre, je suis désolé, ça ne sera pas doux.

Il le pénétra impatiemment, se mordant la lèvre et fermant les yeux à l'entente du cri de douleur du plus jeune qui s'était arqué et soufflait maintenant bruyamment, tentant de se détendre pour accueillir Fili.

Et c'est là qu'il perdit le contrôle : les sensations, l'aphrodisiaque, son frère qui était tellement sensuel.., tout ça lui montait à la tête et Fili perdit toute retenu et assouvit enfin son désir, il prit un rythme bestial, allant et venant brusquement dans le corps de Kili, qui ne pouvait qu'hurler, d'abord de douleur mais très rapidement de plaisir, et au final, il ne sembla pas dérangé par la sauvagerie de l'acte, même s'il peinait à suivre le rythme.

La bouche de Fili, totalement affamée, vint ravager les épaules et le torse sensible du plus jeune, ses mains étaient cramponnées à son bassin, lui indiquant le rythme à suivre, et son sexe ravageait le corps de Kili, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin, lui procurant toujours plus de sensations, toujours plus de plaisir, un plaisir violent, brutal, qui ne lui permettait pas de retrouver son esprit, et Kili était maintenant perdu très loin dans l'extase et n'était plus capable de rien si ce n'était hurler le nom de son frère en se cramponnant à lui.

Un premier orgasme puissant les transporta, mais Fili était loin d'être rassasié.

Il vint becqueter le ventre de son frère, lui grignota une hanche et lui mordit l'intérieur des cuisses écartées, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kili soit prêt et qu'il ne le supplie de le prendre à nouveau, ce que fit le plus vieux, qui ne cherchait plus à être doux, ne pensant même plus au confort de son frère, tout son esprit ne lui ordonnait qu'une chose : prendre ce corps si accueillant encore et encore, le dévorer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des miettes.

Et Kili, le souffle court, les jambes écartées et le dos cambrer, subit ce déchainement de passion avec délice, il ne tentait même plus de suivre le rythme de Fili, se contentant de savourer ce qu'il lui donnait alors qu'il se repaissait de son corps, encore et encore, car une deuxième fois ne lui suffit pas, et une troisième fois non plus.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'aube commençait à pointer, Fili prit son frère une dernière fois, avec douceur et délicatesse, lui murmurant à l'oreille à quel point il était désolé d'avoir été si brusque, si animal, à quel point il s'en voulait que la première fois de Kili se soit passée ainsi. Puis il s'endormirent, enlacés l'un dans les bras de l'autre, au milieux des draps déchirés et souillés.

Maintenant, Fili se rendait compte de la monstruosité de son acte, il avait sous les yeux le corps meurtri de Kili, qui était entièrement couvert de marques diverses de coups de dents, de morsures, de succions… ses bras, ses épaules, ses hanches et ses cuisses portaient de nombreux bleus en forme de doigts, là où Fili s'était agripper pour le posséder plus profondément, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, défaits et ses lèvres étaient gonflées d'avoir été malmenées par la bouche et les dents du blond.

Fili serra les dents, jamais il ne se le pardonnera, personne n'était autorisé à agir ainsi envers Kili, pas même lui.

- Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé mon Kili.

Mais surtout, qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

Si encore Kili n'avait pas été vierge, peut être que la catastrophe aurait pu être évitée, et encore, car il existe tellement de loi pour les unions naines qu'on ne sait jamais, mais là, Fili avait défloré Kili, il lui appartenait donc, pour toujours. L'idée d'avoir son petit frère pour lui seul et pour la vie ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, mais Kili ? De quel droit Fili s'était-il permit de le prendre ainsi ? Le brun avait certainement eut d'autres projets concernant ses engagements.

N'y tenant plus, Fili se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et s'extirpa du lit, chopa un bas quelconque, il s'habilla et se dirigea vers la porte, sans un regard pour Kili, la vue du corps saccagé lui était insupportable.

- Fili ? Où vas tu ?

Le blond se figea lorsqu'il entendit la voix enrouée de son frère, il hésita à s'enfuir comme un pleutre, mais après ce qu'il avait fait, Kili ne méritait pas d'être ainsi abandonné.

- Je suis désolé Kili, je m'en veut réellement de t'avoir fait ça, je vais aller voir Thorin et tenter de trouver un moyen pour briser l'engagement qui nous lie toi et moi dorénavant.

Kili eut l'impression que des pierres chutèrent dans son estomac, ce n'était pas possible, Fili ne voulait tout de même pas le renier dès maintenant, comment cela se pourrait-il ? Et pourquoi Fili s'excusait-il ainsi ?

- Mais, je ne le veux pas.

Le murmure suppliant de Kili parvint aux oreilles du blond, qui fronça les sourcils.

- Kili, je ne te mérite pas, je t'ai traité comme une bête cette nuit, ta place n'est pas auprès de moi, mais auprès de quelqu'un qui saura prendre soin de toi, qui ne te fera jamais de mal, je t'avais bien dit que j'échouerais à te protéger un jour, et j'ai échouer contre moi même.

- Non !

Kili venait de crier, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il était en train de perdre son frère, que celui-ci était consumé de remords. Comment pouvait-il un instant pensé qu'il avait échoué ? Qu'il ne le méritait pas ? Qu'il voulait de quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Fili ! je t'en supplie, ne part pas !

Kili savait que si son frère passait cette porte, jamais il ne le retrouverait.  
Il s'éjecta du lit malgré la douleur dans ses muscles fourbus et attrapa Fili à la taille, se collant à son dos.

- Fili ! Fili écoute moi, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement si tu savais, jamais je ne pourrait vouloir de quelqu'un d'autre que toi, que ce soit à mes côtés ou en moi, je t'ai toujours appartenu, je t'appartiendrai toujours. Ce qui s'est passé aux bords du lac hier, ce n'était pas juste une impression bizarre, c'était la vérité, je te désir, je t'aime, je suis à toi Fili. Si tu t'en vas, si tu me laisses ici pour le simple prétexte que tu n'as pas su contenir l'aphrodisiaque, parce que tu crains avoir détruit mon corps, c'est mon cœur que tu vas briser. Je t'en supplie. Et si tu n'arrive pas à te pardonner, saches que moi je ne t'en ai pas voulu à un seul instant, et que je t'interdit de me faire souffrir pour des remords qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Alors si tu veux te faire pardonner, me prendre dans tes bras et me promettre que tu ne chercheras pas à défaire cet engagement suffira.

Kili se tut et garda ses bras ceinturés à la taille de Fili, la joue posée contre son épaule, il tremblait, il connaissait suffisamment bien son frère pour savoir qu'un combat avait prit place dans son esprit, un duel entre son honneur de grand frère, et son amour incestueux. Le plus jeune tenta sa chance et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule du blond.

- Je t'en supplie Fili, tout ce que je veux, c'est toi.

Le blond soupira et se retourna pour prendre son frère, maintenant fiancé, dans ses bras, et, à son tour, il lui déposa un baisé sur l'épaule.

- Je t'appartiens Kili, tes désirs sont des ordres, je resterai lié à toi, mais je ne te toucherai plus.

Kili leva les yeux au ciel, son frère était vraiment incorrigible, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il saura comment le convaincre de ce côté là, il ne se faisait pas de souci pour ça.

- Merci.  
- Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai être seul, et puis il faudra mettre Thorin au courant ce cette histoire, même si je ne pense pas qu'il sera vraiment ravit.  
- Attend, ne me lâche pas s'il te plait.  
- Kili, je te promets que je reviendrai, c'est juste le temps que je reprenne mes esprits.  
- Ce n'est pas ça : si tu me lâches, je tombe.

- Ho.

Finalement, Fili aida Kili à se laver et s'habiller, puis ils se dirigèrent tous deux à l'infirmerie pour dénicher de quoi apaiser les courbature du brun et dire bonjour à leur victime préférée.

* * *

_Je remercie sincèrement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui sont toutes aussi agréables à lire les unes que les autres, et qui, du coup, m'ont donné la pêche pour écrire ce chapitre là, malgré le fantastique voyage que je suis en train de faire. Je vais rester en Islande quelques jours de plus, mais je pense que j'aurais suffisamment de temps pour écrire un deuxième chapitre prochainement (merci dame météo).  
Ha oui, oublions pas que je suis miss Bisournous et charlotte au chocolat, jamais je ne serais capable d'écrire une scène de viol, mis à part si c'est vraiment important pour la tournure de mon histoire, donc pas d'inquiétude pour Bilbo, le pire qu'il puisse lui arriver, c'est une grosse frayeur._


	7. Confrontation

- Messire ! Je viens vous prévenir que vos invités sont partis très tôt ce matin, et qu'ils ont annulé tous les engagements qu'ils tenaient envers Erebor.

Thorin soupira en haussant les sourcils, c'était drôle, mais il n'était pas du tout surpris de savoir que la famille de Lili et Lala s'en était retournée chez elle, à l'instar de toutes les prétendantes qui ont un jour tenté de séduire ses neveux. La question était : qu'avaient-ils fait cette fois-ci ?

Mais bizarrement, contrairement à d'habitude, le roi ne se senti pas agacé, mais, au contraire, inquiet, et ce sentiment ne lui disait rien de bon.

Attrapant la main de Bilbo, s'assurant de ne pas le laisser à plus de quelques mètres de lui, il parti en direction de l'infirmerie. Généralement, lorsqu'il cherchait ses neveux, c'était toujours par là qu'il commençait. Et puis les rares fois où ils n'y étaient pas, le roi n'avait qu'à secouer l'infirmière, la remettre debout et lui demander la direction.

- Bas les pattes la gargouilles!

- Mais...

- Suffit ! Qu'est ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas du poison dans cette seringue ?

- Mais messire ! Je vous jure que c'est un calmant..

- Hahaha ! J'avais raison la gargouille ! Tu cherches à endormir mon frère pour profiter de son corps !

- Je vous jure que non ! C'est pour le soigner !

- Menteuse ! J'ai senti ton regard lubrique sur moi ! Je refuse de recevoir la moindre piqure calmante !

- Mais c'est un calmant pour la douleur ! Pas pour vous !

- Suffit ! Kili, tu laisse l'infirmière lubrique te faire sa piqure, et ensuite vous allez m'exp.. ? KILI ?!

Thorin venait d'apercevoir la peau marquée et l'attitude très raide de son neveu, et le vide se fit soudain dans sa tête, « non » tandis que son cœur se compressait douloureusement. Si la veille il avait eut peur pour son hobbit, il n'avait pas un instant pensé que les menaces du conseil puissent valoir sur ses neveux, il sentit immédiatement son esprit s'écrouler: ils avaient osé s'en prendre à Kili.

- Attend Thorin ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Que s'est-il passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

Kili entendit réellement une inquiétude sourde pointé dans la voix blanche de son oncle, et il se rendit compte que, finalement, celui-ci n'était pas si insensible à leur sort.

- C'est moi.

La voix coupable de Fili, pâle comme la mort, les yeux rivés au sol, figea le grand roi, qui se tourna lentement vers lui. Bilbo, de son côté, fit un pas en arrière, il sentait vraiment qu'il était de trop, de même que l'infirmière, qui n'osait plus bouger.

- Qu'as tu fait ? Qu'avez vous fait ?

Immédiatement, Kili vint se coller à Fili et lui prit la main.

- Thorin ! Laisse nous t'expliquer !

Thorin chercha à reprendre son souffle, il avait senti une vague de colère l'étreindre lorsque Fili avait avoué s'en être prit à son frère, mais la voix et l'attitude blessée du blond lui faisait peur, ce n'était pas ainsi que l'on était censé se comporter après s'être unis avec celui que l'on aime. Parce que ça crevait les yeux que, quoiqu'il arrive, ces deux là auraient fini dans le même lit un jour où l'autre.

- Je vous écoute.

Kili regarda Fili, qui était toujours prostré, ce qui angoissait de plus en plus le grand roi.

- L'une des deux naines a drogué Fili, avec un aphrodisiaque.

- Et un très puissant, je vous le jure, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir tant qu'il n'avait pas… euh.. Vous voyez quoi.

L'infirmière rougissante n'avait pu s'empêcher de se mettre du côté des neveux pour les préserver de la colère de Torin, qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Lalalalilou, avec qui j'était, a finit par me le dire, et je me suis immédiatement rendu dans la chambre de Fili, et je suis arrivé à temps, un peu plus tard et nous serions aujourd'hui en train de célébrer l'union entre Erebor et leur mine pourrie.

Thorin écarquilla les yeux, il remarqua Fili qui regardait honteusement ses pied en expirant douloureusement, et senti la petite mimine de Bilbo lui prendre la paluche, le hobbit lui offrit un petit sourire et pressa gentiment sa main, l'air de dire que l'on a échappé au pire, que finalement, ça aurait pu être plus grave.

Mais Thorin n'en démordit pas.

- Et puis-je savoir comment tu as fini dans son lit ? Tu n'aurais pas pu aller lui chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non.

- « Non » tu ne pouvais pas ? Ou « non » tu ne voulais pas ?

Bilbo fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce que ça changeait de toute manière ? Mais Thorin lui pressa la main : Dans le premier cas, c'était Fili qui avait amorcé la chose, dans le deuxième, c'était Kili, et malgré son air sérieux, Thorin était très avide de le savoir, de même que l'infirmière qui tendait l'oreille discrètement.

- Je ne le voulais pas.

- Oooh, c'est tellement mignon!

Le hobbit et l'infirmière se sentaient tout sucre devant la révélation d'un Kili rougissant. Même Thorin eut un soupir attendri: bébé Kili était devenu grand.

Mais soudain, le roi sembla se souvenir de quelque chose :

- Heu.. Kili, j'ai juste une petite question à te poser… tu n'es pas vierge n'est ce pas ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu ne l'étais pas ? Hein ? Héhéhé parce que c'est bête, mais je viens de me rappeler d'une vieille loi par apport à ça.

Kili regarda son frère qui ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre avant de prendre la parole.

- Si, il l'était, nous sommes fiancé maintenant, c'est ça ?

- Ho c'est génial ! Félicitation j'adore les maria…

L'infirmière se tut lorsque le regard polaire de son roi et ceux intrigués des héritiers lui tombèrent dessus. Bilbo, de son côté, leva les yeux aux ciel… les nains et leurs lois… il écrirait un livre là dessus un jour : « législation naine pour les nuls et non initiés, accompagné d'une corde pour se pendre si à la troisième page vous en avez déjà marre ».

Thorin soupira un bon coup, ses chers et adorables neveux, bon dieu qu'il les aimait, grâce à eux, l'épique avait tout son sens. Qu'avait-il juré à leur défunte mère déjà ? ha oui : veiller sur eux comme la prunelle de ses yeux et faire en sorte qu'il ne leur arrive jamais de mal. Elle n'avait jamais dit que le plus grand danger qui les guettait, ces cons là, c'était eux même. Mais bon, le mal est fait, maintenant, cherchons les solutions.

- Et.. Thorin, ne le prend pas mal, mais on n'a pas envie de rompre l'engagement.

Y'aurait-il une corde et un escabeau dans cette pièce s'il vous plait ? Thorin fut prit d'une violente envie soudaine de se pendre. Et soudain, un éclair de lucidité l'étreignit et le fit paniquer, si ces eux là se mariaient, alors…

- Bon dieu ! à quoi vont ressembler leurs enfants ?

- Heu.. Messire… Concrètement, deux mâles ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants ensemble..

Thorin retrouva son souffle immédiatement, cela faisait une catastrophe en moins dans cette histoire.

- Ha mais ça, c'est pas grave, on va adopter, n'est pas Fili ?

- Humph.

- Ho mon dieu ! Vous ne pouvez pas leur faire ça ! Pauvres gosses !

Le cri du cœur de Bilbo était sorti sans même qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher.

- Ba.. Pourquoi donc ?

Le pauvre Kili, il avait toujours rêver tenir un petit enfant dans ses bras et lui apprendre plein de trucs marrants.

- Suffit ! La question du jour n'est pas l'avenir des pauvres enfants qui croiseront la route de ces deux là ! Kili, tu veux réellement t'unir à ton frère ?

- Bien sûr !

- Et toi Fili ? Tu accepterais de prendre Kili pour époux ?

Fili ne répondit pas tout de suite, il n'était vraiment pas sûr de le mériter, et si ce n'était la promesse qu'il lui avait fait le matin même, et les grand yeux suppliants et pleins d'espoirs de Kili, (et de l'infirmière ?) posés sur lui, il n'aurait pas eut le courage de répondre :

-Je le veux, de tout mon cœur.

Kili laissa échapper son souffle qu'il tenait en attendant la réponse, et ne put s'empêcher de déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé, qui le prit chastement dans ses bras, pendant que Thorin posait une main sur les yeux de Bilbo, tout en se raclant la gorge.

- Stop ! Arrêtez ça, c'est dégueulasse !

- Ce n'est pas pire qu'un nain et qu'un hobbit qui se tripottent.

L'infirmière, qui, en réalité, n'avait absolument rien contre ça, n'avait toujours pas apprécié le sale coup que le couple royal lui avait fait la veille, et encor moins d'avoir dû nettoyer les draps derrière eux.

Bon, elle ne manqua pas le coup de point que le dit hobbit lui balança dans les dents et qui l'envoya encore une fois valser contre le mur en face. Non mais ! Bilbo était certes gentil, on ne remettait pas en cause les activités qu'il avait avec son roi. Et combien de fois devrait-il dire à Thorin de changer son personnel ? Tout allait de mal en pis dans cette infirmerie.

Mais il fut tout de même prit de remords et alla relever la pauvre naine qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Pendant ce temps, Thorin s'approcha de ses neveux.

- J'imagine que rien de ce que je vous dirais ne vous fera changer d'avis ?

Les deux frères, agrippés l'un à l'autre, secouèrent négativement la tête, faisant soupirer Thorin. Le grand roi était maintenant confronté à deux choix : soit il les séparait de force, les mariant le plus vite possible à des bons parti, et étouffait cette affaire en passant sous silence les activités de la nuit auprès du peuple et en annulant rapidement l'engagement, si possible. Et il savait que dans cette démarche, il aurait le total appuie du conseil. Mais bon, Thorin se connaissait bien, et connaissait bien ses neveux, comment pourrait-il leur infliger ça, et surtout, jusqu'à quel point se laisseraient-ils faire ? La deuxième option, celle qui se rapprochait plus de la décision de l'oncle que du roi, était de les soutenir dans cette union, et de se dresser avec eux face au conseil, car Thorin se doutait bien que l'annonce allait avoir beaucoup de mal à passer.

- Bon, écoutez bien vous deux, je ne chercherai pas à vous séparer. Même si le roi qui est en moi désapprouve totalement que ses deux héritiers, et les deux fléaux du royaume, s'unissent l'un à l'autre, l'oncle que je suis est ravi de constater que vous vous êtes enfin trouver, même si je crains le pire pour ma tranquillité dorénavant. Mais il faut que vous sachiez, et toi aussi Bilbo, qu'il y a actuellement au conseil des nains radicaux qui sont prêt à tout pour préserver la pureté de la race, et quand je dit prêt à tout…

Le grand roi marqua une pause en regardant Bilbo avec un air douloureux, le semi homme fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien terrifier Thorin à ce point?

-… Sachez que, à partir du moment où le conseil sera au courant, vous ne serez plus en sécurité. Fili, tu ne devras pas lâcher ton frère d'une semelle est-ce clair?

- Mais, messire, je ne comprends pas ? N'êtes vous point notre roi ? Pourquoi le conseil vous fait-il si peur ?

- Elle est gourde ou quoi ? Nous ne sommes pas en dictature, Thorin ne peut pas faire tout ce qu'il veut.

- Mais, si ce conseil est si pourrit, pourquoi ne pas le changer ?

- Mais quelle bécasse, tu te rends compte Fili ? Toi la gargouille, tu penses vraiment que nous pouvons dissoudre comme ça une institution dont les membres sont ancrés là dedans depuis plusieurs générations ?

- Il nous faudrait des preuves, n'importe quoi pour que nous puissions les descendre avant qu'ils ne fassent trop de mal.

Thorin ne voyait pas vraiment. Ce qu'il leur faudrait, c'était quelqu'un, un espion, qui prenne place au conseil et agisse comme un conseiller, mais qui sèmerait la zizanie. Quelqu'un qui soit proche d'eux, mais qui est totalement inconnu dans les hautes instances, quelqu'un qui n'ait pas peur de prendre la parole, même en plein milieu d'un groupe de nain de très haut rang, et souvent très bien entraîner au combat. Et il commençait bien à avoir sa petit idée sur l'identité de cette personne.

- En tout cas messire, si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous pouvez compter sur votre infirmière.

Les trois nains et le hobbit se regardèrent, tous venaient d'avoir la même idée.

Et, quelques jours plus tard, le conseil reçu un nouveau membre : la conseillère de la santé, fraichement débarqué dans le monde politique, et qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

- Mais, messire ? je vous jure que ce n'est pas une bonne idée !


	8. crétin suicidaire

- Ainsi donc, nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire ?

Thorin soupira douloureusement, il était très heureux que son époux ne soit pas à ses côtés, vu l'effort que beaucoup de ses conseillés ont mit pour tenter de le dissuader de sa décision d'annuler le divorce, le hobbit en aurait surement été meurtri, très meurtri.

- Non, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire.

Cela faisait une heure que Thorin cherchait à leur faire comprendre que même s'il n'avait pas pleine autorité sur le royaume, il restait libre de choisir qui il voulait épouser. Mâle ou non, nain ou non. Et le conseil commençait lentement à accepter l'idée.

- Dans ce cas, tenez, voilà l'acte de mariage, et la demande de divorce qui sera donc détruite, nous allons nous occuper d'annuler tout ça, vous serez ensuite l'époux de Bilbo Baggins, et lui sera le votre, jusqu'à la prochaine demande de divorce.

- Ou bien la mort.

Thorin lança son regard froid sur le conseillé qui avait parlé, l'un de ses anciens prétendant, un de ceux qui n'avaient jamais reçu son regard, et, immédiatement, le roi le classa dans la liste des dangers potentiels et décida de le faire surveiller.

Il avait tout de même frémit lorsque le conseiller avait annoncer que Bilbo était son époux, il l'était depuis longtemps, mais, aujourd'hui, c'était scellé, il allait pouvoir fêter ça dignement, en privé, avec le semi homme.

- Très bien Thorin, vous avez autre chose à nous faire subir ?  
- Vous faire subir ?

Le conseiller lança un discret mais éloquent coup d'œil du côté de la conseillère de la santé en bout de table qui était actuellement occupé à se curer les ongles avec un coupe papier sans se soucier du débat actuel.

- Ha, ça ! J'ai une chose à vous dire, effectivement

Les conseillers se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, qu'est ce que leur roi allait bien pouvoir trouver pour leur pourrir la vie encore ?

- Kili et Fili se sont fiancés.

- Avec qui ? Nous aurions bien aimé être au courant avant que ça ne se fasse !  
- Sont-ce les deux princesses qui trainaient avec eux tantôt ? Voyons Thorin, ce n'est pas sérieux, leur mine est totalement ruinée !  
- Et en plus elles sont sœurs, ça n'apportera pas beaucoup d'accords ou d'allégeances, mieux vaut qu'ils attendent de trouver meilleur parti !

Soudain, Thorin fut très heureux de la tournure de la relation entre ses neveux, après tout, il n'imaginait pas les séparer pour les donner en pâture à des princesses indignent de royaumes plus intéressées qu'intéressants.

- En fait, ils se sont fiancés ensemble, Kili à Fili et Fili à Kili.

Un silence assez pesant prit place dans la salle du conseil, et Thorin fut content de savoir que ses neveux étaient loin actuellement, car, comme il l'avait prédit, la nouvelle ne passa pas, mais alors là, pas du tout.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- De quel droit font-ils une chose pareille ? Deux princes héritiers ne peuvent pas se mettre ensemble voyons !

- Thorin, comment pouvez vous laisser passer ça ?

- Vous n'avez jamais su les tenir, vous êtes beaucoup trop tendre avec eux, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont orphelins qu'ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent !

- Vous avez accepté la demande de votre sœur et pris ces deux là comme héritiers avec vous, contre notre avis encore une fois, et malgré vos obligations de prince, puis de roi, vous auriez du les laisser à une personne avisée et moins chargée que vous, qui se serait occupée de leur donner une vraie éducation !

- Vous n'allez pas laisser faire ça tout de même ?

- CA SUFFIT ! Fili et Kili sont MES neveux, MES héritiers, je m'occupe d'eux comme je le veux, et encore heureux car, à vous entendre, je me dit qu'ils ont échappé à la catastrophe, eux, ou bien la ou les pauvres personnes qui auraient été en charge de leur éducation ! Ils se sont unis il y a deux jours, c'est leur choix, le choix de deux princes héritiers, et vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de vous dresser face à cette union ! Ni vous, ni personne.

- Nous ne pourrions cautionner cette abomination ! Déjà, votre choix de mari à vous n'est assurément pas satisfaisant, mais si en plus ils se mettent à suivre vos traces, la lignée de Thror s'éteindra, vous ne souhaitez tout de même pas ça ?

- Thorin, je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais vos neveux ont sérieusement besoin d'être remis en place, cela fait bien trop de temps que vous cédez à tous leur caprices, leurs fiançailles peuvent encore être rompues, et la liste de bons partis qui les veulent est très longue, et très intéressante, vous devriez y jeter un oeil, et si vous n'avez pas le courage de vous en charger à cause de votre affection pour eux, nous pouvons le faire, je suis sûr que nous saurons leur apprendre à devenir les rois qu'ils seront surement un jour.

- Je propose un vote !

- Oui ! Votons : Cette histoire ne concerne pas seulement les deux princes, elle a un impact sur tout le royaume ! Si la majorité du conseil est contre leur union, le mariage sera bloqué et ils resteront fiancés jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve un moyen de rompre les fiançailles ! Et si les trois quarts des conseillés votent contre, nous les marierons avec une princesse, ou un prince, de leur choix bien entendu, dès que leur union sera rompue. Etes vous d'accords Thorin ? Il me semble que nous vous avons déjà accordé beaucoup de chose dernièrement, vous ne devriez pas chercher à tirer ainsi sur la corde.

- Je vous promets que si vous chercher à les séparer de force, vous le regretterez.

Son ton menaçant qui roula dans la pièce en fit frémir plus d'un.

- A vous de choisir Thorin, nous ne pouvons pas céder à tous vos caprices : Le semi-homme ? Ou bien la bêtise de vos neveux ?

Thorin sourit de manière démoniaque : les pauvres, qu'ils osent toucher à Bilbo, Kili ou Fili : ils ne s'en remettraient pas.

- Dans ce cas, Votons !

Et, à la grande horreur de Thorin, les conseillers levèrent la main à l'encontre de l'union entre Fili et Kili, un par un, les bras se levèrent. Quelques nains en faveur de Thorin ou de ses neveux gardèrent les mains clouées à la table et lançaient des regards mauvais à leurs collègues, qui selon leur affection pour Thorin ou bien leur idée sur cette histoire, tendaient bien haut le bras, ou alors se contentaient simplement de montrer la main. Sur les vingt conseillers, douze levèrent la main, une treizième main se leva, puis une quatorzième, en hésitant, un quinzième leva son bras, ce dernier n'avait rien contre Thorin, mais il savait que ces deux princes seraient vraiment utiles pour une quelconque transaction avec les royaumes voisins. Si une main de plus se levait, Thorin ne pourra plus garantir le futur de ses neveux, bien sûr, jamais il ne permettra au conseil de les séparer, mais cela marquera sans doute le glas de leur héritage, et peut-être même de son trône à lui. Il regarda les cinq conseillées qui restaient : Balin, et trois autres nains qui comprenaient qu'Erebor était bien assez riche pour avoir besoin de s'encombrer d'une ou deux unions malheureuses, ou alors, qui pensaient tout simplement que les jeunes pouvaient bien se marier avec qui ils voulaient… Et puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le dernier conseillé: la conseillère de la santé, et Thorin senti soudain son souffle se glacer: la victime favorite de Kili et Fili, celle qui se prenait des coups tous les jours, qui travaillait avec une totale abnégation, une loyauté aveugle, qui ne s'était jamais plainte de tous les tourments qu'elle endurait tous les jours, qui n'avait jamais chercher à se venger, qui n'en avait jamais eut l'occasion, jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Si elle levait la main, elle détruirait la vie de ceux qui lui pourrissait la sienne, si elle levait la main, elle sera vengée au centuple de toutes les crasses qu'elle a affronté jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et n'en entendra sans doute plus jamais parler. Thorin savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la condamnée pour son choix, mais il avait très très peur d'elle, car à cet instant, elle tenait la vie de deux des personnes qui lui étaient le plus chères entre les mains.

Mais Thorin n'avait pas à s'inquiéter car la conseillère de la santé, gargouille de son état, qui n'appréciait pas trop voir ces vieux puants s'immiscer ainsi dans une si belle histoire d'amour qu'elle avait vue éclore, grandir et s'épanouir sous ses yeux, alors qu'elle pansait les plaies de ces deux monstres tous les jours. Gargouille qui donc, n'apprécia pas la tournure des événements.

- Vous pensez les connaître ? Vous penser être les mieux placer pour dire qui ils doivent épouser ? Pour l'ordonner ? Bien sûr qu'ils sont frères, mais s'ils s'aiment ? Et croyez moi, ils ne se trompent pas, ce n'est pas juste un lien fraternelle qui les uni, c'est bien plus puissant, bien plus beau, et tout aussi pur. Et, sachez le, même si vous le voulez, vous ne pourrez pas les séparer, et si vous essayez quand même, vous les perdrez, et votre roi dans la foulée, vous les retrouverez surement des années plus tard, dans un trou de Hobbit, tous les quatre, à célébrer leur amour tous les jours, loin des traquas de votre gouvernement pourri et de vos lois capillo-tractées. Essayez de réfléchir tout de même : Thorin, votre roi, a reconquit Erebor, et lui a redonné sa puissance et sa richesse d'antan, cette mine est redevenu le royaume le plus puissant qu'il a toujours été, vous pensez sincèrement qu'une union entre Erebor et une autre ville serait bénéfique ? Que ça ne sera pas un poids, un boulet ? J'en doute. Pour ma part, je pense que les choses sont très bien ainsi, car, une fois que ces deux là seront sur le trône d'Erebor, ils ne chercheront que l'expansion de cette ville là, et celle d'aucune autre.

Et la naine, qui s'était levée se rassit, abaissant au passage plusieurs mains. Il restait onze conseillés non favorables à l'union de Kili et Fili. Et la gargouille ne comprit pas pourquoi Thorin la regardait avec un regard si courroucé, elle pensait pourtant avoir bien fait, jusqu'à ce qu'un des opposants ne prennent la parole :

- Dites moi très chère, vous semblez bien les connaître, je pensais pourtant que vous aviez grandit dans les monts de fer et que vous n'aviez jamais rencontré la famille royale avant que Thorin ne vous embauche.

Non, la gargouille n'avait pas fait la bourde de lever la main, par contre, elle venait d'en faire une autre.

- Heu… Intuition féminine ! Vous sauriez tout ça aussi si vous aviez prit la peine de les observer un petit peu, ce qui, apparemment, n'est pas le cas.

Elle croisa le regard de Thorin, qui l'encourageait à continuer sur la foulée.

- Et puis, si je puis me permettre, je ne suis pas « votre chère » je suis votre collègue, et ce n'est pas parce que je suis une naine que vous devez utilisez ce ton condescendant envers moi, monsieur.

- Tout de même, tirer ces conclusions, en deux jours, c'est surprenant.  
- Oui ! Surprenant ! En effet ! Elle est très surprenante ! Trop surprenante même, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je l'ai choisit pour ce poste, j'adore les surprises ! Hahaha ! Maintenant, si, vous voulez bien en venir au fait, le mariage est bloqué n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui, et nous allons étudier à une manière de défaire l'engagement, d'ailleurs, comment cela s'est-il déroulé ?

- Fili à déflorer Kili.  
- MAIS ELLE VA PAS SE TAIRE LA GARGOUILLE ?  
- HAAA me tapez pas s'il vous plait Messire !  
- Escusez moi. Hum ! Donc, nous en étions.. ? Ha oui : son intuition féminine a eut raison, cela s'est bien passé comme ça.  
- Ha…  
- Cela complique un peu les choses…  
- Ca dépend pour qui.  
- C'est une très vieille loi n'est pas ? Nous pourrions peut-être la modifier pour pouvoir libérer Kili et Fili de l'engagement qui les lie ?

- Faites comme vous voulez, je vous emprunte la conseillère de la santé, j'ai deux mots à lui dire.  
- Plait-il ?

LTLTLTLTLT

- Penses-tu que le conseil puisse vraiment nous faire du mal ? à nous ou à Bilbo ?

- Je ne sais pas Kili, mais Thorin se méfie vraiment beaucoup de lui, nous devrions en faire autant.

Fili était assis contre un arbre et avait son frère allongé sur lui, assis entre ses jambes. Ils étaient à l'extérieur de la mine, dans la campagne voisine, à profiter du beau temps, de la quiétude et de l'air pur.

- Mais ils n'espéraient tout de même pas nous marier avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Si ?  
- Il l'espèrent toujours, crois moi.

Ils ricanèrent un peu : Qu'ils essaient, et ils ne savaient pas qui serait le plus à plaindre, entre leur épouse potentielle ou bien les conseillers qu'ils feraient tourner en bourrique. Et au pire, si tout ne marchait pas comme ils le voulaient, rien ne les empêchait de partir d'Erebor pour ne plus jamais revenir, avoir un trône et une couronne, c'est surement simpa, mais à quoi ça sert si on peut pas le partager avec celui que l'on aime ?

La main de Kili remonta derrière lui et vint caresser la joue de son frère, qui lui embrassa la paume. Le plus jeune tenta sa chance et attrapa la nuque de blond en se retournant partiellement, pour lui embrasser les lèvres, puis il finit par se mettre à genoux face à Fili comme il sentit que celui-ci ne chercha pas à le repousser. Le brun chercha à approfondir le contact, mais l'épéiste fini par détourner la tête.

- Ho non, s'il te plait Fili, j'en ai vraiment envie.

Pour se venger, Kili vint lui mordiller la joue, le menton, l'oreille et alla se perdre dans sa gorge.

- Kili, arrête ça.

- C'est marrant, à t'entendre, ça ressemble plutôt à un « continue »….

- Si tu ne le comprends pas, essaie au moins de respecter mon choix.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne le comprends pas, c'est simplement que je ne l'approuve pas. Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal Fili, j'ai éprouvé énormément de plaisir, tu m'en as donné bien plus que je n'aurai pu imaginer un jour, et maintenant, je n'attends qu'une chose, c'est de voir ce que tu vaux sans aphrodisiaque dans le sang.

- Justement, peut être que tu seras déçu.

- Haha, arrête ça, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, bien sûr que non je ne serais pas déçu. Comment le pourrais-je ? Et puis je suis peut-être inexpérimenté en la matière, mais tu ne me feras pas croire que les dernières fois de cette nuit là, tu étais encore sous l'influence de la drogue, je me trompe ?

Fili se tu, c'était aussi un peu pour ça qu'il s'en voulait car Kili avait raison : lorsque les effets de la drogue se sont dissipés, et ce, des les premières fois, le blond ne s'était pas arrêté, au contraire : ce fut surement à partir de là que les choses étaient devenues plus ardentes, plus passionnées, car il était totalement lucide, et savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.  
Kili sourit et posa à nouveau sa main sur la joue de son frère, dieu qu'il l'aimait, même si, là, en ce moment, le blond était un poil trop torturé à son gout, pour une affaire qui n'avait pas lieu d'être en plus. Mais Kili trouvait que Fili était adorable ainsi.  
Il posa amoureusement sa tête sur son front.

- Et, est ce que j'ai eut l'air de détester ? De souffrir ? Tu as bien vu que j'ai prit mon pied, et que j'en redemandais et que si j'hurlais, c'était à cause du trop plein de plaisir, et de rien d'autre.

- Je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix.  
- Mais bien sûr que si ! C'est moi même qui t'a forcé la main, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Tu as fait ça pour moi, parce que j'en avais besoin, tu as toujours été prêt à te sacrifier pour les autres.  
- T'es vraiment aussi têtu que Thorin toi des fois, c'est affligeant.

Kili se rassit rageusement contre son frère, qui le reprit chastement dans ses bras et lui posa un baiser d'excuse sur la nuque. Kili savait que quand le blond était dans cet état, discuter avec lui ne servait à rien, il allait donc attendre un peu et réfléchir à un moyen de briser cette couverture de remords débiles. Il avait pensé au début à faire craquer son frère, et le séduire, mais il se dit que, finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée car, si Fili venait à perdre le contrôle une nouvelle fois, même si Kili n'était absolument pas contre, il se doutait que son frère apprécie la chose et était certain qu'il irait ensuite se faire hara-kiri pour venger l'honneur de son bro.

Et puisque que, apparemment, les mots ne marchaient pas, il allait devoir trouver autre chose. Il pensa à tenter de le rendre jaloux, mais ce con serait capable de le pousser dans les bras d'un autre s'il pensait que c'était mieux pour Kili, et après ça, il irait surement se faire hara-kiri une nouvelle fois pour laver son honneur, et surtout, pour faire disparaître sa douleur.

Kili se demanda aussi comment Fili réagirait s'il venait à boire lui même un aphrodisiaque, et se dit que ce n'était surement pas une bonne idée car il risquait de se trouver dans un état de frustration très avancée et que son abruti de frère serait bien trop occupé à chercher un moyen pour régler son problème sans le toucher pour pouvoir lui venir en aide. Et le tout se terminerait sans doute en hara Kiri pour Fili parce que, apparemment, il aimait bien l'idée.

Kili soupira, ça allait surement durer longtemps cette connerie, heureusement, que Fili ne le lâchait plus (comme avant en fait) et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de profiter du corps de l'autre pour profiter du reste. Le brun était juste un peu frustré en fait, d'y avoir gouté et de se dire maintenant qu'il allait encore devoir attendre avant de remettre ça. Et il était certain, à juste titre, que Fili était au moins aussi frustré que lui.  
Et Kili en vint à une conclusion : son frère était un crétin suicidaire.

- Ecoute Kili, je sais que tu as aimé, et moi aussi, mais s'il te plait, comprend moi, tu es la personne que j'aime le plus et… Je ne veux pas abuser de ton corps, je ne veux plus faire ça.

- Tu es un crétin suicidaire.  
- Peut-être, mais un crétin qui te respecteras toujours et qui ne te feras plus jamais de mal.  
- MAIS BON SANG ! Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te dise que...  
- Kili ! Atten…

Et soudain, ce fut le noir. Kili s'était relevé d'un coup, il n'avait pas vu la branche juste au dessus de sa tête.

Fili soupira, la conversation était donc close, c'est dommage, il aurait bien voulut comprendre le sens du terme « crétin suicidaire », il ne se rappelait pas avoir parler un jour de suicide et ce n'était pas au programme. Il ramassa donc son frère et prit la direction de l'infirmerie royale. Bilbo s'était lui même chargé de trouver une remplaçante à la gargouille, Fili avait hâte de voir sa tête.

* * *

_Je sais que Fili agit de manière pas trop compréhensible par apport à cette histoire, mais ce sera expliqué (dans un lemon, ou pas d'ailleurs :p ) fin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il y a une bonne raison._


	9. Composition Florale

Bon, étant très occupé en ce moment avec mon rapport à rendre dans les prochains jours, mon rythme de parution va aller en diminuant très fortement.

En attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic là, je ne garantie rien mais le prochain sera sûrement le lemon de Ouvrez la cage aux oiseaux. J'ai commencé pas mal d'autre fics:

**_Minute Bande Annonce made in Gokash (vous pouvez passer à l'histoire directement) :_**

Donc: plusieurs fic sont commencées, j'attend juste d'avoir le temps pour m'y atteler:

1) Un OS Ori/Dwalin: comment évolue leur relation pendant la quête ou Comment Dwalin va finir par prendre le timide petit Ori sous son aile. (en gros)

2) Bilbo/Fili (qui sera assez court): "Fili a très bien remarqué la valeur de leur petit cambrioleur, courageux, loyal, serviable, honorable… Ce sont là de très belles qualités, mais encore faut-il savoir les défendre, et aujourd'hui, face à Azog et après avoir faillit le perdre dans la ville gobeline, il se rend compte qu'il manque quelque chose au semi-homme. Très bien, Bilbo : entrainement d'escrime demain à l'aube, tu as de la chance, Fili est réputer pour être l'un des meilleurs professeurs que l'on puisse trouver."  
Qui seras sûrement couplé d'un Kili/Thorin (ba oui, pour essayer de rendre jaloux son frère qui le délaisse, Kili va aller flirtrer avec tout ce qu'il peut, mais finalement, ce n'est pas la jalousie de son Fili qu'il va attiser.)

3) Bilbo/Thorin AU: celle là risque d'être dans le même ton que La cage aux oiseaux: Thorin est mort à la bataille des 5 armées, Bilbo rentre chez lui le coeur lourd. Les événement du LOTR s'accélèrent et le hobbit se retrouve rapidement à devoir faire face aux cavaliers noirs et au danger, seul. Mais il semble qu'il ne soit pas si abandonner que ça. Thorin saura t-il dans la mort payer la dette qu'il n'a su combler lorsqu'il était en vie ? (Bien sûr, tout finira bien et le nain reviendra en chair et en os, cela va sans dire, c'est Gokash qui vous parle).

4) Un Kili/Thorin (et donc un Bilbo/Fili derrière): Bon, elle est pas encore élaboré celle là, moins que les autres: Kili était bien trop jeune pour participer à l'aventure ou accompagner son oncle ou que ce soit. Ce dernier ne l'a donc pas vu grandir alors que le brun sait très bien quels sont les sentiments qui l'animent pour le plus vieux. Lorsqu'il arrive à Erebor reconquit avec sa mère, il a bien l'intention de montrer au grand nain qu'il n'est plus un enfant. (quelque chose du genre, l'idée c'est que Kili doive se battre pour que Thorin puisse le voir autrement que comme un môme).

5) Et il y a aussi un _truc_ à l'image de Qui veut participer à l'aventure: Kili et Fili cherchent le meilleur moyen d'embêter Gandalf, mais on n'enquiquine pas un magicien impunément, n'est-ce pas? Surtout que celui-ci rivalise d'imagination en ce qui concerne les sorts inutiles. Entre autre, la compagnie perdra une demi journée à attendre que Thorin, couvert de griffure, réussisse à faire descendre de l'arbre ses deux neveux transformés en chats, bien déterminés à ne pas se laisser faire.

**_Que des happy ends et des romances sur fond d'aventure, du Gokash quoi._**

**_ Si vous avez un préférence pour l'une ou l'autre que vous voulez voir en premier, dites le, je pense que ça m'influencera beaucoup. (même si je vais quand même attendre d'avoir fini la plupart de mes fics en cour, ou pas, je ne sais pas ne pas me disperser_****_)_**

**Au passage, je salut le courageux Seth Sieben qui s'occupe de corriger tout ça.**

* * *

Des fleurs ! Des fleurs partout ! Et des mots d'encouragement. Thorin ne s'y était pas du tout, mais alors là, pas du tout attendu. Il était devenu une coqueluche, un modèle et tout le monde avait oublié son plus grand exploit : avoir reconquit Erebor. Désormais, il n'était plus le nain guerrier sans peur, il avait un nouveau nom : Thorin le juste, l'équitable.

Parce que Thorin était le premier seigneur nain de tous les temps à avoir mis une naine au conseil et donc à avoir élevé un personnage féminin à la plus haute distinction qui soit dans le gouvernement. Pour cela, il était aimé et adulé de TOUTE la population naine. Cela faisait des jours qu'il recevait des fleurs des différentes associations féministes, d'Erebor et des pays voisins, nains ou pas, et l'infirmière était la nouvelle idole de toutes les naines du pays, la personne la plus en vogue, la plus désirée dans les salons de thé ou de discussion… Très vite, la gargouille devint plus que la conseillère de la santé, elle devint le porte-parole des naines, celle qui défendait les droits de cette part oubliée de la population.

Erebor venait de faire un grand pas dans l'équité des sexes et était, pour cela, à la pointe du développement social et Thorin ne l'avait même pas fait exprès. A aucun instant il ne s'était rendu compte que la gargouille était en réalité de sexe féminin.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, il y avait les fleurs pour la naine, mais il y avait aussi les fleurs pour la santé.

Thorin était aussi le premier à avoir mis en place un système sanitaire de pointe, à avoir placé la santé en tête des priorités, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Son conseil était l'unique conseil de tous les royaumes nains à avoir dorénavant une place pour la santé et tous les nains qu'il n'avait pas ralliés à lui en nommant une naine au conseil l'adoraient pour avoir mis en place ce ministère si important que sont les soins.

Et la gargouille devint le soigneur en chef, la personne qu'il fallait absolument consulter pour se soigner, celle qui disait si, oui ou non, le prochain hôpital des galeries Ouest devrait être muni d'un poste de quarantaine en prévention du choléra. Et puis, comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, elle endossa ce rôle sans même se poser de questions, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

L'infirmière de Thorin devint le symbole de l'évolution sociale de l'espèce naine, et son nom était à présent chanté dans toutes les tavernes, et nombre de nains soigneurs ou bien de naines se prirent à rêver de devenir comme elle.

Et donc, depuis peu, Thorin nageait dans les fleurs, il ne savait plus ou mettre les nouveaux bouquets qui arrivaient et se disait que, à cette allure, tout ce qui portait des pétales à Erebor et dans la campagne alentour finirait dans ses appartements.

Il ne vit même pas le hobbit pénétrer dans sa chambre, celui ci disparaissait sous les brassées de tulipes et seules ses boucles les plus hautes surpassaient les jonquilles.

- Thorin ? Tu es là ?  
- Bilbo ? Où es-tu ? Je suis sur mon lit.

Oui, le bureau de Thorin avait déménagé sur le lit de ce dernier étant donnée que le meuble était recouvert d'un mélange de marguerites et de véroniques de perse. Le roi devina le cheminement du hobbit en observant les tournesols et les soucis bouger et en entendant son époux pester contre les épines des roses et des aubépines.

Le semi homme finit par apparaître sain et sauf au bout du lit, couvert de pétales, d'égratignures et d'étiquettes sur lesquelles on pouvait y lire : « longue vie au roi juste » ou bien « Un petit geste pour une grande cause, Thorin marche pour l'équité, nous le suivrons jusqu'au bout ».

Le plus petit grimpa dans la couche de Thorin qui était royalement assis en tailleur sur son immense lit, au milieu de ses paperasses, un air totalement désabusé sur le visage.

- Bilbo, tu le savais toi, que l'infirmière était une naine et que personne n'avait jamais songé à créer un ministère dédié à la santé ?

- Qui ça ? Ha oui, cette potiche. Je dois dire qu'à aucun moment ce détail ne m'était venu à l'esprit. Et puis pour ce qui est de ton ministère de la santé, je suis désolé, mais plus rien ne me surprend pour ce qui est de la politique naine. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment votre espérance de vie puisse être si longue alors que, avant toi, personne ne savait que l'on pouvait se soucier des épidémies et du devenir des malades.

Ils discutèrent un peu, assis sur le lit, dans un cocon de pétales et de tiges dont l'odeur enivrante leur faisait oublier où ils se tenaient. Thorin était de moins en moins dans la conversation, ses yeux ne cessaient d'étudier le petit corps du hobbit et un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Bilbo, qui lui parlait des bienfaits des pétales de la fleur des rois, se rendit compte du regard chaud qui courrait sur son corps et se tut en questionnant Thorin des yeux, puis une lumière se fit dans son esprit :

- Le conseil ! Tu devais aller le voir ce matin pour annuler la demande de divorce ! Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

Bilbo avait beau dire et avoir l'air, il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre de la matinée.

- Eh bien..

Thorin s'approcha dangereusement de Bilbo, sans briser le contact visuel, jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa main sur la joue du semi-homme, puis il continua d'approcher.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je crains fort que tu ne sois devenu M. Bilbo Oakshield, pour de vrai.

Bilbo glapit, pour ce nom susurré doucement à son oreille, mais aussi pour ces lèvres sensuelles qui embrassèrent sa mâchoire.

- Et pourquoi..

Thorin se figea en entendant le hobbit prendre la parole, sa bouche frôlait toujours la peau de ce dernier.

- Pourquoi serait-ce moi qui doive prendre ton nom ? Pourquoi ne t'appellerais tu pas Thorin Baggins ?

Thorin écarquilla les yeux, l'idée ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit.

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

Il espérait tout de même au fond de lui que le Hobbit ne lui demanderait pas une chose pareille : Thorin Baggins : défenseur des nainEs et des lépreux. Sa réputation de roi guerrier serait définitivement enterrée.

- Je m'en fous.

Et Bilbo attrapa la nuque de son mari pour un baiser délicieux. Baggins, Oakshield, cela n'avait plus aucune importance dans la mesure ou Thorin était à lui, et lui à Thorin. Le baiser perdit en tendresse pour prendre en passion et bientôt, Bilbo se trouva allongé sur le dos, au milieu des fleurs et des papiers, avec Thorin au dessus de lui qui ravageait sa bouche avec application.

Puis, il se sépara de lui pour pouvoir regarder le plus petit des les yeux.

- Bilbo, si on va plus loin, ce sera irrémédiable, tu seras officiellement mon époux. Le veux-tu ? Tu devras faire une croix sur tes jolies hobbites et je ne pourrai t'assurer un retour dans la Comté dans les ans à venir.

Bilbo leva sa main pour caresser la joue du roi, de son roi, son époux.

- Thorin, la dernière fois que j'ai dit que je préférais une hobbite à un nain, c'était il y a au moins huit mois. J'ai eu le temps de les oublier et d'être séduit par autre chose depuis.

- Séduit par quoi ? Un roi ?

Les lèvres revinrent sur sa peau.

- Un mâle, nain.

Bilbo ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter du contact. Les choses avaient changé depuis bien longtemps, même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant. Et le nain qui l'avait séduit ne ressemblait en rien aux si belles hobbites de la comté.

- Un guerrier.

La voix grave du-dit guerrier le fit frémir, à moins que ce ne soient ses lèvres qui remontèrent le long de la mâchoire.

- Pas seulement.

Bilbo venait de souffler sa réponse, ne sachant pas si Thorin l'avait entendu.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Une personne d'honneur…

Les lèvres se déplacèrent vers la gorge, les mains vinrent se glisser sous sa chemise.

- …Loyal…

Bilbo se souleva un peu pour que Thorin puisse lui passer le vêtement par dessus la tête, avant que sa bouche ne vienne goûter à la peau de son torse et de son ventre.

- … Au cœur vaillant…

Le hobbit retint un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit les dents de Thorin taquiner ses pectoraux.

- … Je ne peux rien demander de plus.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau et Bilbo écarta les jambes pour que son époux vienne s'y placer. Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas à l'invitation et préféra s'éloigner du hobbit.

- Tss, qui dit mariage dit célébration et nuit de noce. Nous allons fêter cette union dignement, Bilbo, pas à la va vite au milieu des bilans de gestion et de ces fleurs envahissantes.

- Thorin bon dieu, tu veux ma mort ?

Le roi vint embrasser le front du hobbit en ricanant.

- Patience, tu seras comblé bien assez tôt. Nous avons bien su vivre un an sans vraiment nous voir, nous pourrons bien attendre quelques jours supplémentaires avant de nous sauter dessus.

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Plutôt, si, quand même un peu, mais je veux dire : il est hors de question que je me mette robe blanche, voile et porte-jarretelles !

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras le droit aux vêtements traditionnels nains pour l'occasion, et les plus beaux que l'on puisse trouver. Mais maintenant, même si j'aurais vraiment aimé profiter encore de ta présence ici, je vais devoir me rendre auprès de mes neveux, car si les choses passent pour toi et moi, le conseil a décidé de suspendre leur union et de chercher à les séparer.

- C'est terrible ! Ils ont le droit de faire ça ?

- Non, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'outrepasser leurs décisions trop souvent, ils vont finir par crier à la dictature et monter le peuple contre moi.  
- Mais cela ne les regarde pas, il s'agit de Kili et Fili voyons ! Comment le peuple peut-il les suivre pour une affaire aussi futile ? Surtout maintenant que tu es si aimé d'avoir mis cette gargouille au conseil.

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais aller parler avec eux, voir ce qu'ils en pensent et ce qu'ils veulent faire avant d'agir. Et je ne veux pas prendre de décision à leur place.

- Très bien, je t'accompagne.

Et, dix minutes plus tard, le nain et son hobbit parvinrent enfin à trouver la porte de sortie des appartements royaux. Il faut dire : Thorin avait passé pas mal de temps à essayer de retrouver Bilbo perdu au milieu des fleurs, et le cambrioleur eut besoin de beaucoup de patience pour retirer les branches d'aubépines coincées dans les cheveux de son roi.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie (allez savoir pourquoi, c'est la première pièce vers laquelle ils se dirigèrent pour retrouver les héritiers), ils trouvèrent le blond en train de tenter de réanimer le brun, dont la compresse posée sur le front ne parvenait pas à cacher l'énorme bosse qui se formait. Thorin ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé cette fois.

- Où est la nouvelle infirmière ? Elle devait prendre son service aujourd'hui !

- Je sais pas, elle s'est éclipsée quand je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher Kili.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est fait celui-là encore ?

Bilbo n'était pas plus curieux que Thorin, ou bien Thorin n'était pas moins curieux que Bilbo, c'est juste que le semi homme n'avait pas peur de perdre le peu de crédibilité qu'il leur vouait, étant donné que lui, il les avait toujours vu comme deux zouaves écervelés et non comme deux successeurs potentiels.

- Il s'est pris une branche.  
- Comment ça ? Il s'est fait frappé ? Vous avez fait une course à cheval dans la forêt ? Vous avez rencontré un ent égaré ?  
- Non non, on était allongé sous un arbre et il s'est levé un peu trop vite.

-…  
-…

-…  
- Fili, la prochaine fois s'il te plaît, épargne moi ce genre de déception et invente une histoire épique, ment moi, parce que là…  
- Où suis-je ?

Fili se jeta immédiatement sur son frère en entendant le murmure faible.

- Tu es à l'infirmerie, tout va bien, j'ai découpé l'arbre en morceaux, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

- Quel arbre ?

Le silence se fit dans la salle, comment ça « quel arbre » ? Celui qui venait de le rendre amnésique pardi ! Thorin prit la parole, Fili était bien trop choqué pour pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, parce que son frère avait l'air bien trop perdu pour que ce soit un simple étourdissement.

- Dis moi Kili, de quoi te rappelles tu exactement ?

Kili fronça les sourcils, de quoi voulait bien parler Thorin ? Pourquoi Fili lui avait parlé si tendrement en lui tenant ainsi la main et après lui avoir remis si délicatement une mèche derrière son oreille ? Et que faisait leur cambrioleur à s'approcher de son oncle pour passer son petit bras autour de sa taille ?

- Heu.. Je ne sais pas.

Kili était totalement dans le flou, et ses idées n'arrivaient pas à se remettre en place il avait beau lutter, son esprit nageait dans le brouillard, plus que d'habitude.

- Le dragon est mort n'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna, étonné, vers son frère qui venait de lui lâcher la main en glapissant, comme s'il venait de se brûler, tout en s'éjectant du lit sur lequel il était assis, sans le lâcher de ses yeux paniqués.

- Ce n'est peut-être que temporaire…

Mais les douces paroles de Bilbo ne parvinrent pas à calmer Fili, qui s'était mis à trembler, que devait-il faire ? Ou dire ? Son frère ne pouvait pas avoir oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé jusque là ! Les entrainements inutiles où ils avaient fait plus d'efforts pour échapper à la vigilance de Thorin qu'autre chose, les rendez vous quotidiens avec la gargouille et surtout, leur union, et les trois derniers jours qu'ils ont passé l'un dans les bras de l'autre, bien plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

- Heu… quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Je crois que je suis un peu perdu là..

- Toi et ton frère êtes fi…

Thorin ne put en dire plus, il venait de se prendre un coup de coude bien placé du hobbit, qui lui coupa le souffle et la parole.

- Tu t'es pris une branche, et apparemment, tu as oublié par mal de choses.  
- Je me rappel d'un dragon, d'une bataille, je… je ne sais pas trop… on est parti d'Ered Luin pour reprendre Erebor, mais je ne sais pas… C'est si flou… Vous devez être M. Boggins ?

- Non, c'est M. Oakshield maintenant.

Thorin se dit qu'il avait bien mérité le regard noir du hobbit et de l'aîné des frères lorsqu'il vit le visage de Kili pâlir subitement.

- Cela fait un an que nous vivons à Erebor Kili, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose depuis notre départ.

Le visage de Kili pâlit plus encore, et Fili se garda bien de lui rappeler les derniers événements, chaque chose en son temps.

- Je… je ne me souviens de rien !

LTLTLTLTLTLT

- Alors?  
- Rien à faire, si nous voulons les séparer, nous allons devoir modifier la loi.

- Et seule la signature de Thorin peux permettre à n'importe quelle loi d'entrer en vigueur.  
- Donc, si nous ne trouvons pas un moyen de le forcer, jamais nous ne pourrons rompre ces fiançailles.  
- Mis à part si l'ont convainc l'un des deux héritiers de demander l'annulation de l'union pour se marier avec un autre héritier.

- Ca marcherait?  
- Oui, si nous modifions cette loi.

- Donc on fait quoi? On force Thorin ou bien on cherche à influencer l'un des deux héritiers?  
- Et si l'on demandais à notre nouveau membre? Qu'en pensez vous très chère ?

- Et si vous les laissiez tranquilles pour vous occuper d'affaires bien plus importante dans le royaume?  
- Cette affaire est suffisamment importante pour que nous nous y intéressions. Si vous les appréciez tant que ça, ces deux monstres, vous gagnerez à nous aider pour les séparer de manière douce, parce que nous sommes bien déterminer à faire en sorte que cette union ne se fasse pas. Et bien sûr, cela va sans dire que si vous cherchez à mettre Thorin en garde, vous le regretterez.

La gargouille dégluti, c'est qu'il avait l'air sérieux ce vieux con. Elle devait prévenir Thorin au plus vite.


	10. Amnésie

- Mais messire, je vous jure que c'est vrai !  
- Silence la gargouille ! Je réfléchis !

Thorin, Bilbo et la conseillère de la santé discutaient tous les trois dans le bureau de cette dernière, lui aussi empli de fleurs, toutes celles de la région que Thorin n'avait pas reçu en fait. Ils avaient lâchement abandonné Fili qui devait expliquer un tas de choses à son petit frère.

- Cette fois, le conseil va trop loin Thorin, il est vraiment temps de faire quelque chose.  
- Je te crois Bilbo, mais je ne peux pas agir aveuglément et spontanément. Je ne veux pas passer pour un tyran ou quoi que ce soit, certains n'attendent que ça pour me descendre.  
- Oui mais s'ils continuent comme ça, ils finiront pas pouvoir te faire faire ce qu'ils veulent.  
- Surtout que je les ai surpris ce matin, lorsqu'ils disaient avoir déniché un nain pour rompre votre mariage avec Bil..  
- SILENCE LA GARGOUILLE !  
- Attend, de quoi parle t-elle? Tu as dis que notre union était acceptée !

- Acceptée difficilement, tolérée en quelque sorte, mais il reste des nains qui sont contre et qui n'en démordent pas. Ils attendent sans doute que l'union soit consommée, et donc officielle, pour la détruire plus facilement.

- Thorin, tu ne vas tout de même pas attendre que quelque chose m'arrive pour agir ? N'est-ce pas ?

Bilbo eut soudain un peu peur d'être considéré et utilisé comme un appât qui pourrait servir à détruire le conseil.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une meilleure idée.

Et si la gargouille manqua le sourire machiavélique de Thorin, ce ne fut pas le cas de Bilbo, et ce dernier eut un instant pitié de cette pauvre naine qui était bien trop naïve pour son propre bien.  
Il pensait voir un peu ce que lui réservait Thorin, et il trouva l'idée excellente, avec un peu de chance, ils seraient débarrassés du conseil ET de cette gargouille increvable.

_**LE plan machiavélique de Thorin et Bilbo Oakshield**__  
En 3 étapes_

_ Outils nécessaires :_

_- Un/Une martyr(e) aimé du peuple  
- Un conseil que l'on veut et va dissoudre_

_- Une bonne dose de manipulation_

_L'idée :_

_On fait en sorte que le conseil s'en prenne à la martyre (ici, la conseillère de la santé aimée de tous et toutes, symbole de l'émancipation de la naine et figure importante dans le milieu sanitaire nain. Il paraitrait même que plusieurs feuilletons plus ou moins intellectuels aient vu le jour d'après son personnage : Doctor garghouse, le pouvoir au féminin, Greysgouille anatomy's ect..)  
Pour que la martyre soit une martyre, il faut qu'elle meure dans d'atroces souffrances, devant un public, de manière le plus émouvant qu'il soit et de la main de méchants (ici, le conseil qui pourri la vie de Thorin depuis toujours, qu'il soit à Erebor ou en Ered Luin). _

_Etape 1 :__ (pas trop dur)_

_On monte le conseil contre la martyre_

_Etape 2 : __(faudra ruser)_

_On fait en sorte que le conseil brule/pende/écartèle/noie/décapite/empoisonne/bala nce du haut d'une falaise/foudroie la martyre devant le plus de témoins possible._

_Etape 3 : __(la plus difficile)_

_La famille royale semble effondrée de la perte d'une naine aussi exceptionnelle, et gagne ainsi la pitié et la sympathie de la populace, qui exigera le démantèlement du conseil et la pendaison des membres inculpés dans cette terrible affaire. _

_Plan B :_

_Si le conseil se trouve incapable de se débarrasser de la gargouille, Bilbo a entendu parler d'un coin simpa au milieu du Mordor où il fait chaud toute l'année et où Thorin pourrait inviter la naine à aller en vacance pour ses bons et loyaux services rendus.  
Pour ce qui est de la dissolution du conseil, par contre, ils ne voyaient pas comment faire._

Oui, c'était bien ça, très bien. Bilbo et Thorin se concertèrent du regard pendant que la conseillère de la santé, qui prenait son rôle très à cœur, profitait d'avoir le grand roi sous le coude pour lui expliquer son prochain projet de loi concernant les robinets d'eau propre à tous les points stratégiques pour que l'on puisse se laver les mains le plus souvent possible et d'autres bêtises du genre.

Mais le roi ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, trop occupé à réfléchir à la manière d'accomplir la première étape. Il acquiesça à tout ce que lui demandait la naine sans vraiment y penser, plus par automatisme. Et il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il lui signa un papier comme quoi il lui laissait carte blanche pour faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Bilbo, lui, trouva l'initiative de son époux excellente. Depuis toujours, même avant, dans les Montagnes Bleues, les conseillés de Thorin devaient durement se battre pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce qu'il venait d'autoriser à la conseillère de la santé. Dès qu'ils apprendront que le roi lui laissait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait et pour des lois aussi débiles en plus, ils allaient être jaloux et la haine vient souvent de la jalousie.

Oui, sans le faire exprès, Thorin venait de lancer la machine.

De son côté, Fili s'en sortait comme il le pouvait. Kili était exactement comme avant, avant le départ pour Erebor. Son amnésie partielle n'affectait pas son caractère jovial, ni l'affection qu'il avait pour son frère, l'affection normale, celle d'un frère pour son frère.

Et Fili se sentait vraiment bizarre face à ça. Triste surtout. Durant les trois derniers jours, ils avaient agi tous les deux comme un couple, se répandant en câlins, baisers et mots tendres. Et Fili n'y avait pas seulement prit goût, c'était devenu pour lui la logique des choses. Embrasser son frère soudainement, comme ça, parce qu'il en avait envie, et voir ensuite cette petite étincelle de plaisir dans son regard, c'était sa nouvelle drogue. Mais pas pour le Kili en face de lui.

L'esprit de ce dernier n'avait jamais connu le plaisir et la luxure, du moins, il n'en avait aucun souvenir, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son corps, qui se rappelait de la moindre caresse et du moindre baiser. Et Kili était troublé au summum car, en plus de devoir faire face à cette amnésie, il devait aussi affronter les réactions de son corps et de son cœur qui faisaient du yo-yo dès que Fili était un peu trop près.

Fili ne savait pas si, comme le pensait Bilbo, cette amnésie allait durer ou non. Et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Il se dit que, à cet instant, il pourrait prendre son frère avec amour et dévotion, lui faire croire que c'est sa première fois, où alors lui dire qu'ils le faisaient souvent. Et changer les choses, oublier cette première fois désastreuse.  
Il savait que ce Kili en serait ravi, étonné peut être, mais ravi. Qu'il adorerait et en redemanderait. Parce que ce lien qui les unissait, il n'était pas arrivé avec l'aventure, ou après, mais il datait de bien plus tôt, peut-être même de toujours.

Mais bien sûr qu'il ne le ferait pas, par respect pour Kili, par respect pour ce nain qu'il avait été ces deux dernières années. Fili ne voulait pas encore faire le deuil de ce Kili là.

- Woaw, il s'est vraiment passé tous ces trucs ?  
- Tout, je n'ai rien inventé.

J'ai seulement omis certains détails.

Fili venait de raconter à son frère tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur départ de bag end et un peu avant, et il s'était arrêté à l'épisode sur le lac, disant à son frère que celui-ci s'était prit un coup de tentacule qui l'avait assommé pendant un bon moment.

Kili ne releva pas que la première chose que lui avait dite Bilbo, à son réveil, c'est que c'était une branche qui l'avait mis KO.

Tout comme il ne comprenait pas cette tension qu'il y avait entre lui et son frère. Qui venait de lui, d'abord, parce que chaque toucher, chaque souffle de Fili qui s'échouait sur lui, chaque intonation un peu plus grave de son frère, ça le rendait toute chose, comme si son corps avait, lui, un excellent souvenir de «cette période si floue » mais qu'il ne voulait pas partager l'idée. Et une tension due aussi aux réactions de Fili, qui semblait se retenir à chaque instant de venir passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ou sur sa peau, qui le dévorait des yeux et qui se passait régulièrement la langue discrètement sur les lèvres, en secouant la tête pour en chasser des idées troublantes.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit Fili.  
- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre, je..

Kili se tut soudain en rougissant, devait-il dire à son frère qu'il lui faisait de l'effet et que son corps réagissait à tout ce que faisait Fili ? A Fili tout simplement.

- Non rien, je suis encore un peu perdu je crois.

C'est à ce moment que Kili remarqua la trace de morsure, encore bien présente, sur son poignet. Curieux, il remonta sa tunique, et se figea, à l'instar de Fili, lorsqu'il découvrit son bras parsemé de marques sans équivoques, qui commençaient à s'effacer. Paniquant de ne pas comprendre, il se leva précipitamment et se rua sur le miroir le plus proche en enlevant sa tunique. Il resta sans voix. Son torse, sa gorge, ses bras et toute sa peau étaient recouverts de ces marques et si toutes semblaient dater de quelques jours, certaines sur sa gorge et ses épaules étaient bien plus récentes et l'une d'entre elles semblait être arrivée seulement quelques heures auparavant.

- Qu'est ce que.. ?

Il avait donc connu quelqu'un ces derniers jours ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il senti son esprit tomber et se tourna en paniquant vers son frère, qui avait le visage fermé, ce qui lui fit encore plus peur car, si Fili faisait cette tête là, c'était qu'il n'était pas vraiment favorable au choix du compagnon du plus jeune.

- Fili je t'en pris, dit moi !

Kili était réellement en train de paniqué en observant son corps, il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : ne pas savoir qui lui avait fait ça, ni comment, parce que, apparemment, ça ne s'est pas fait en douceur. Combien de fois cela s'était-il produit ? Et surtout, était-il au dessus ou au dessous ? Vu la violence de ces marques, cela ne faisait aucun doute que ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'une naine, mais bien d'un amant affamé. Mais Qui avait fait ça? Qui? Quelqu'un que Kili désirait? Ou bien quelqu'un qui le désirait...?  
Ou alors, si le pire n'était pas le fait qu'il ait donné son corps à un autre que Fili. Car Kili n'avait jamais imaginé une personne qui n'était pas son frère à cette place là, jamais. Lorsqu'il pensait à ce genre de chose, rarement, du moins, de ce qu'il se souvenait, il ne voyait qu'un corps puissant, des cheveux blonds, et des yeux qui souriaient, rien d'autre. Et il n'avait jamais été pressé de s'intéresser à ces choses là, car il savait qu'un jour viendra où son frère le prendrait par la main pour lui montrer ce que c'était, en pratique.

- Je t'en pris.

De tout, c'était le mutisme de son frère le pire.

- Qu'ai-je fais ?

Fili se força à bouger et vint enlacer le plus jeune, il voulait lui expliquer. Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser ainsi avec ses doutes. Mais comment lui dire ? Comment Kili le prendrait-il ?

- Fili, tu dois me le dire, qui m'a fait ça?  
- Quelqu'un qui ne te fera plus jamais de mal.  
- Il m'a fait du mal?  
- Pas vraiment, tu étais consentant, tu en as tiré du plaisir.  
- Je ne comprend pas...

L'esprit de Kili s 'emballait tant il cherchait à se rappeler, mais il n'arrivait pas à recoller les morceaux. Il avait des vagues souvenirs qui lui revenaient : un incendie, avec des wargs et des orques, une ville gobelin, une bataille effroyable contre une armée dirigée par un orque pâle, mais rien de plus récent. Et ça le tuait. Il voulait se rappeler, savoir qui avait mis son corps dans cet état..

"C'est moi". Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de Fili, une partie de lui voulait les lui crier, une autre cherchait à les faire taire.

- Je t'expliquerai.. dès que je trouverais les mots. Mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ça Kili, c'était ton choix, personne ne t'as forcé.

Bien sûr, Kili ne fut pas du tout rassuré, mais il se garda bien de le dire car son frère semblait plus souffrir que lui de cette amnésie. Et puis, mis à part cette histoire, il n'avait pas mal, Fili était à ses côtés, tout semblait aller pour le mieux à Erebor et même son oncle s'était marié. Kili pris donc ce problème comme il l'avait toujours fait, avec légèreté, du moins, en apparence. Et si Fili lui disait qu'il lui expliquerait, il n'avait qu'à attendre, il faisait confiance à son frère.

- Est-ce que.. Est ce que je suis en couple avec quelqu'un? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'un nain va pénétrer ici pour me sauter dessus ?

Fili du se retenir de crier "Tu es avec moi et personne d'autre" et serra les lèvres.

- Non, personne n'a su capter ton attention...

Mais il ne put s'en empêcher et susurra innocemment dans l'oreille de son frère, d'un ton bas et porteur d'une possessivité affamée.

- ... Mis à part moi.

Kili couina tant cela lui fit de l'effet, mais il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre le pourquoi du comment: Thorin, Bilbo et un truc portant un uniforme d'infirmière pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

- Bon alors ? Vous en êtes où tous les deux ?

- Je lui ai tout raconté.

- Tout ?  
- Tout, jusqu'à l'attaque du poulpe géant de ce matin.  
- Ha.

Thorin regarda ses neveux avec un air navré, si Fili cachait la vérité, les choses n'iraient pas en s'arrangeant. Pendant ce temps, Bilbo balança un coup de poing dans la gueule de la gargouille. Elle n'avait encore rien dit, mais on ne sait jamais, on n'est jamais trop prudent avec ces bêtes là.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Nous voulions juste vous apprendre que Bilbo et moi allons nous marier, ou plutôt, célébrer l'évènement. Mais, dans la mesure où aucun de vous trois n'êtes conviés à l'union, nous n'allons pas vous dire quand et où ça se passera. Fili, j'aurais deux mots à te dire aussi. Et je préférerai que personne ne soit au courant de cette amnésie.

Son regard polaire s'échoua sur la naine qui se relevait avec l'aide de Bilbo et celle-ci le regarda sans comprendre le pourquoi d'un regard si glacial. Puis la gargouille, souffrant du trouble de l'infirmière compulsif, ne put s'empêcher d'ausculter Kili. A sa façon. Car pour l'instant, elle essayait plutôt d'approcher le brun, caché derrière Fili qui retenait la vilaine d'une main posée sur sa face.

- Mais je vous jure que je peux faire quelque chose pour lui messire !

- A ça non ! On a enfin réussit à débarrasser l'infirmerie royale de ta présence, c'est pas pour que tu revienne nous embêter à la première occasion !

- Mais messire, peut être que le choc a des conséquences plus graves qu'une simple amnésie ! Il peut mourriiir !

- Mais allez ! le seul danger qui le menace ici, c'est vous !

- Mais je veux seulement le soigner !

- Dis Fili, je pensais à un truc.  
- Oui Kili ?

Le brun sursauta, Fili s'était retourné d'un coup en lâchant la naine qui s'écrasa au sol. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire au fait que le blond agisse si.. Amoureusement..? envers lui et, à chaque fois, il sentait son corps le réchauffer délicieusement. Bon dieu, comme il haïssait sa mémoire qui lui jouait des tours, il sentait qu'il s'était passé un truc entre lui et son frère, mais quoi? Cela avait-il un rapport avec les marques?

- J'était bien vierge n'est-ce pas ? Quand c'est arrivé ?  
-... heu..

- Vous parlerez de ça plus tard ! Maintenant, toi, tu te laisse soigner par la bestiole et toi Fili, tu vient avec moi.

Thorin sorti en lançant un regard à Bilbo, celui-ci hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir prêt de Kili, qui lui sourit poliment, tandis que l'infirmière lui retirait le pansement du front en pestant contre ce travail de saguouin

- Que lui as tu dit ?

- Tout, le voyage, la bataille, les..  
- Non, je veux dire, entre vous deux, que sait-il ?  
- ... Je n'ai pas encore réussi à lui dire que j'ai abusé de lui..

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel en se retenant de foutre une baffe à cet abruti.  
La claque retentissante se répercuta dans tout le couloir et Fili se tint la joue cuisante, choqué, en regardant son oncle, tout aussi choqué qui regardait sa main. Il ne venait pas de dire à instant qu'il se retenait de le claquer ? Apparemment, quelque chose lui avait échappé… fin bon, maintenant que le blond avait les idées en place, ils pouvaient continuer à converser.

- Bon, je commence par le plus important et après je t'explique la baffe ça te va ?

Fili, sans voix, hocha la tête vigoureusement, il ne voulait surtout pas contrarier de nouveau le vieux.

- Très bien. Le conseil ne veut pas de votre union et a décidé de faire en sorte de vous séparer, et, à mon avis, ils chercheront dans la foulée à vous caser avec d'autre princes ou princesses…  
- Mais ils n'ont pas le droit !  
- Silence je parle !

Et Fili se tut.  
Impressionnant ! Thorin regarda sa main à nouveau et se dit que, finalement, une baffe de temps en temps ça ne faisait pas de mal, il aurait du y songer plus tôt.

- Avec Bilbo, nous avons réfléchi à une manière de dissoudre le conseil..  
- Vous avez lancé une procédure légale ?  
- En quelque sorte, en attendant, prépare toi à ce qu'ils cherchent à vous manipuler ou à vous séparer. Il paraitrait qu'ils soient réellement prêt à tout. Tu ne DOIS pas laisser Kili seul dans l'état où il est. S'ils découvrent son amnésie et qu'ils en jouent pour l'amener à signer quoique ce soit, ou bien à le balancer dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, je crains le pire. Donc à la suite, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de ton frère, en ce moment plus que jamais.  
- Je ne l'ai jamais laissé seul jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer.

- Très bien. Pour en revenir à la baffe. Il serait temps que tu comprennes que tu n'as PAS abusé de lui, il n'attendait rien d'autre de ta part, tu l'as comblé. Arrête de te fustiger ainsi.  
- Lui n'attendait peut-être rien d'autre, mais j'aurais eu bien plus à lui donner.  
- Je ne te comprends pas Fili, tu ne lui as fait aucun mal, vous semblez être heureux tous les deux et vous avez une relation saine, je ne vois pas ce que tu te reproches. Si tu trouves que votre première fois s'est mal passée, pourquoi ne pas te donner une autre chance ? Ton frère n'attend que ça.

- Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas ça que je veux… ce n'est pas ça que je veux être par apport à lui. Je veux être bien plus qu'un simple amant.  
- Mais c'est ce que tu es ! Tu es son monde et tu le sais.

- C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas le droit d'agir ainsi envers lui. Met toi à ma place Thorin, comment te sentirais tu si tu faisais subir ça à Bilbo ?  
- Bien, et je remettrais ça le plus tôt possible.  
- Je veux dire, si tu te repais de son corps sans interruption, que tu t'arranges pour n'entendre que ses cris, que tu ne t'arrêtes pas, même lorsque tu le sens à bout de force et que tu saccage son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien ? Et surtout, si tu fais ça sans aucun sentiment… pas un seul… du tout... Tu auras beau avoir prit le plus puissant plaisir, et lui aussi, ne viens me dire que faire ça te comblera…

Et soudain, Thorin comprit ce que voulait dire Fili depuis le début, et pourquoi il s'en voulait tant. Lorsque le blond assurait qu'il avait abuser de son frère, il voulait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas traité comme il l'aurait du, qu'il s'était contenter de le prendre et de le baiser sauvagement, de la manière la plus plaisante qui soit certes, mais qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait de lui même. La nuance était légère mais, dans sa connerie, Fili semblait y tenir.  
« Aucun sentiment »… Thorin ne s'imaginait pas prendre son hobbit sans sentiment, sans le chérir, sans l'aimer, juste en dévorant son corps. Il commençait à cerner un peu le problème de Fili. Celui-ci s'en voulait d'avoir traiter son frère comme une catin. De ne pas avoir été capable de lui montrer la sincérité de ses sentiments, seulement leur force.

- … Cela faisait quelques temps que j'attendais ce moment, celui où Kili me rejoindrait dans mon lit. Je m'y étais préparé, j'étais prêt. J'aurais honoré son corps, je n'aurais pas abusé ainsi de lui. Ca aurait du être divin, pas bestial. Je sais que ça peut paraître futile dit comme ça. Mais je m'en veux tellement d'avoir été si brutal, Kili mérite vraiment mieux.

- Sauf que personne d'autre que toi ne pourra lui donner plus. Jamais. Tu peux encore te rattraper Fili, tu peux encore lui montrer ce que c'est.

- Oui… je sais… Tu as raison… Mais je m'en veut tellement… maintenant, je sais de quoi je suis capable et lui ne me dira jamais non, il en prendrait même du plaisir… Je crois… j'en ai vraiment envie, mais je ne sais pas comment faire, ce n'est pas juste le baiser que je veux, pas ça, pas avec lui…

- Tu sais comment faire Fili, contente toi de l'aimer et ce sera parfait, pour vous deux. Tu étais sous l'emprise d'un aphrodisiaque la première fois, mais ce ne sera pas le cas pour la prochaine.

- ... Je ne sais pas, tu n'imagines pas à quel point Kili éveille mes sens, c'est bien plus puissant que n'importe quel aphrodisiaque, il est tellement..  
- Merci ! Je ne veux pas le savoir, il reste mon jeune neveu avant tout !

Thorin avait déjà du prendre sur lui pour ne montrer aucune réaction lorsque Fili lui avait expliquer pourquoi il s'en voulait tant, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter plus.

- De toute façon, je préférerai attendre qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs avant de lui sauter dessus.  
- Tu devrais lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous.  
- Il sait déjà que quelqu'un s'en est pris à son corps.  
- Raison de plus pour lui dire.  
- ... je sais, je lui dirai... quand j'aurai trouvé les mots.  
- Je peux m'en charger si tu veux.  
- Surtout pas, c'est à moi de le faire.  
- Très bien, tâche de ne pas trop le faire attendre, ne pas savoir va sûrement le rendre anxieux.  
- Oui, ou alors il me cuisinera jusqu'à ce que je lui avoue.

Thorin eut un sourire amusé et passa son bras autour des épaules de son neveu tandis qu'ils retournèrent dans l'infirmerie. C'était bizarre, cette conversation intime. C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient de ça et, étonnamment, ou pas, ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à parler si ouvertement sur ce sujet.

Et ils se disaient qu'avec un peu de chance, l'état de Kili n'était que temporel.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la douce ambiance de la salle de soin, toujours aussi animée.  
Thorin récupéra son mari occupé à étrangler la conseillère de la santé, lui rappelant qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle et que si c'était lui qui tuait la martyre, ils seraient bons pour s'exiler du mont Solitaire. Fili, lui, vint enlacer son frère de manière tellement naturelle que Kili, même si lui n'était pas du tout familier au geste, se laissa aller dans l'étreinte tout en essayant de se poser plein de questions, ce qui n'était pas facile vu que son esprit était trop occupé à tourner très vite à cause de l'entêtant parfum de son frère qui annihilait tous ses sens.

- Alors, comment ça va ?  
- Bien, elle a dit que j'aurais sans doute besoin d'un stimulus pour que tout me revienne. Que mes souvenirs ne sont pas perdus, et qu'ils arriveront surement petit à petit. D'ailleurs, je commence à me rappeler de plus en plus de choses.

« Mais pas de ce qui m'intéresse vraiment. »

- Dans ce cas, ça te tente d'aller à la salle d'arme pour voir un peu où tu en es avec une épée ou un arc dans les mains ?

Et les deux neveux du roi partirent donc gaiement vers les salles d'entrainements tandis que Bilbo et Thorin s'en allèrent de leur côté, abandonnant là l'infirmière qui était très occupée à chercher à comprendre ce que signifiait cette histoire de martyre.


	11. Mensonges et manipulations

Bon, le ton de ce chapitre est moins léger que les premiers, mais juste sur ce chapitre là hein, pas ceux qui suivront. Et d'ailleurs, on s'approche de la fin.  
J'en profite pour passer une annonce: J'ai une galerie sur Dévianart où j'y pose mes dessins (quand j'y pense), il n'y rien de merveilleux et normalement ça ne devrait pas du tout vous intéressé. Mais depuis peu j'ai remis, et je remet, au propre quelques fanart qui entrent dans la catégorie durincest et Thilbo baggenshield (d'ailleurs, vous pouvez en voir en couverture de mes histoires). Fin bref, j'ai mis le lien sur mon profil. Pour l'instant il n'y en a pas beaucoup (3), mais vu le tas que j'ai, ça devrait arrivé petit à petit.

* * *

- Nilya ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu travaillais à l'infirmerie royale à partir d'aujourd'hui.  
- C'est le cas. Et crois moi, ce n'est pas une sinécure, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment la bécasse avant moi a fait pour tenir si longtemps à cette place, ça ne fait même pas une demi journée que j'y suis et j'en ai déjà marre. Je viens boire un coup, les neveux du roi m'ont épuisé.  
- Tu les as vu ? Tous les deux ?  
- Oui mon frère, le blond aussi bien que ce jeune crétin sur qui tu as craqué.

Nilya se servit une pinte et s'assit à côté de son frère qui étudiait le bilan de comptabilité de la maison. Tous deux étaient les enfants de l'un des conseillés du roi, l'un de ceux qui étaient contre l'union entre Thorin et Bilbo et aussi celle de Kili et Fili. Notamment parce qu'il caressait l'idée que son fils puisse s'unir un jour avec le jeune brun. Etant issu de l'une des familles les plus nobles d'Erebor, avec un bon capital, de bonnes valeurs guerrières et marchandes, Nihil était l'un des meilleurs partis que puisse espérer Kili.

- Arrête avec ça, je n'ai pas craqué sur lui, il est à mon gout, c'est tout.  
- Tu as beau dire, je te connais bien, c'est exactement le genre de gamin que tu t'amuserais à chopper dans un coin pour lui apprendre un peu la vie, d'ailleurs, c'est étonnant que tu ne t'en sois pas encore pris à lui, c'est son rang qui te fait peur ?  
- Son frère surtout.

Oui, Nihil avait déjà essayé de s'approcher avec plus ou moins de bonnes intentions de Kili et ce depuis un bon moment, déjà lorsqu'ils vivaient dans les Montagnes Bleues. Mais Fili l'avait toujours repoussé, si bien que le brun ne savait même pas qu'il existait. Nihil avait quelques années de plus que Fili, mais lors des quelques altercations qu'ils ont eu, que ce soit verbal ou physique, Fili avait su montrer une nette supériorité. Sur Nihil comme sur tous les autres nains, ou humains, qui ont montré un intérêt plus ou moins chaste pour le plus jeune.

- Il se l'est tapé…  
- Pardon ?  
- Fili, il s'est fait son frère, il y a trois jours.  
- …. Sans blague… Tssss … Ca me fou en rogne ça : Il s'approprie son frère comme s'il lui appartenait et ne laisse personne d'autre le toucher... Alors que bon, vu la gueule qu'il a il pourrait rendre heureux bien des nains...  
- Et des naines..  
-… C'est pas parce que c'est un prince qu'il ne peut pas partager... Comment Kili peut-il savoir ce qu'il aime s'il ne connaît personne d'autre que cet abruti blond ?

- Et attend ce n'est pas tout, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre ces deux là, figures toi que Kili s'est pris un sale coup qui l'a rendu amnésique.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Il a tout oublié, sur au moins deux ans.  
- Tout ?

- Il ne se rappel de rien et surtout : Fili ne lui a encore rien dit sur leur nouvelle relation.  
- C'était peut-être juste un coup comme ça…  
- Je ne crois pas, il y a vraiment truc louche. En tout cas, si tu veux te le faire, c'est le moment, un esprit amnésique, c'est très facilement manipulable et tu es bien le meilleur manipulateur et menteur que je connaisse.

Nihil ne répondit rien, il réfléchissait déjà au meilleur moyen de s'approprier le brun, de briser ce lien qui l'unissait à son frère et il avait déjà une petite idée sur la manière.

- Dit moi Nilya, serait-il possible que tu occupes Fili un moment cette après midi ? Tu le sépares de Kili en lui faisant croire que tu dois lui parler à propos de son frère, ou une bêtise du genre. Le plus longtemps possible, je m'occuperai de mon prince pendant ce temps.

- Méfie toi quand même, Fili serait capable de te tuer s'il apprend que tu as touché à Kili.  
- Pas si Kili l'en empêche…  
- Comment ça ?  
- Si j'arrive à le manipuler de manière à le persuader que son frère lui veut du mal et que j'arrive à lui faire croire que j'étais son petit ami avant qu'il ne devienne amnésique, il ne permettra pas à Fili de me toucher. … Maintenant, dis moi tout ce que tu sais sur eux.

LTLTLTLTLTLT

- Mais je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait ! Il l'a signé tout seul ce papier !

- Impossible ! Thorin ne laisse jamais une liberté totale à ses conseillés.

- Très chère, si vous avez une liaison avec notre roi, ce qui expliquerait tous ces avantages qui vous tombent soudainement dessus, nous ne chercherons pas à vous embêter, au contraire, une naine telle que vous serais bien mieux vue auprès de lui que ce hobbit.

- Mais… Mais.. Mais mais.. Mais NON voyons ! rooooo. Qu'allez vous imaginer ?

- Nous vous trouvons très proche de lui pourtant… D'abords il y a cette nomination intempestive au conseil d'une gueuse sortie de nulle part…  
- Ensuite, il y a toutes ces cachoteries, ne le niez pas, nous savons que vous et le roi passez du temps ensemble..  
- Mais, je vous jure que nous parlons politique !  
- Politique ? Voyez vous ça…  
Le nain baissa la voix de manière à ce que seule la naine puisse l'entendre.  
- … Depuis que vous parlez politique avec notre grand roi, allez savoir pourquoi, mais il y a beaucoup de mercenaires qui disparaissent…  
- Que voulez vous que j'y fasse ?  
- Nous dire pourquoi vous venez fouiner ici lorsque le conseil est clos.  
- Je ne suis pas la seule à venir fouiner ici… vos plans pour mettre fin à la liaison du roi sont immondes !

- De quoi parle t-elle ? Que signifient ces cessions extra conseils ?

Quelques conseillés froncèrent les sourcils, si certains étaient prêt à tout pour détruire Bilbo, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

- Sachez messieurs, qu'il y a parmi vous des nains qui vont jusqu'à payer des mercenaires pour violer Bilbo et ainsi crier à l'adultère pour défaire le mariage de Thorin. Je me suis seulement permise de glisser au grand roi les noms de quelqu'un de ces pauvres nains, qui sont surement en train de pourrir dans les égouts de la ville à l'heure qu'il est.  
- HA LA GARCE !

Finalement, la gargouille n'avait pas eu besoin de Bilbo où Thorin pour se faire détester par les membres les plus radicaux du conseil…

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre sal..  
- Cessez ce comportement belliqueux immédiatement !  
- Quant à vous, avez vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?  
- Aucune, mais maintenant, vous êtes prévenu et vous savez un peu mieux avec quel genre de nain vous travaillez.  
- Vous n'avez rien à dire dans ce cas ! Nous avons notre place au conseil depuis plusieurs générations et ça ne fait même pas quelques jours que vous êtes parmi nous ! Etre conseillère ne vous donne pas l'autorisation de fabuler ainsi sur les membres les plus respectés du conseil !  
- Suffit !

Balin s'était levé, ce qui fit taire les autres conseillés. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, ce conseil était de plus en plus pourri, mais tellement ancré que le défaire serait très compliqué. Il devait absolument avertir Thorin de cette insanité qu'il y avait ici et aussi prévenir la naine, si elle continuait de parler ainsi sans prendre de pincettes alors que peu de monde l'appréciait, elle allait se faire lyncher.

- Vous n'avez aucunement le droit d'intervenir ainsi dans la liaison de notre suzerain ! Et si vous venez à toucher un seul cheveux de Bilbo, conseillers ou pas, nobles ou pas, vous ne vous en remettrez pas !  
- Sont-ce là des menaces ?  
- Je répète que vous n'avez aucune preuve !  
- Des preuves contre quoi ?

Tout le monde se tu et les leaders radicaux lancèrent des regards tellement menaçants que même les membres les plus loyaux à Thorin n'osèrent pas répondre à leur grand roi qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle. Il en allait de leur vie et celle de leur famille, certains étaient réellement prêts à tout. Et la délation était sévèrement réprimée, Balin lui même préféra ne rien dire devant le conseil.

- Messire ! Ils ne veulent pas avouer qu'ils se retrouvent pour mettre au point des plans pour briser votre couple !

LTLTLTLTLTLT

- Kili ? Kili mon amour tu vas bien ?  
- Qu'est ce que .. ?

Un nain que Kili n'avait jamais vu et qui le regardait comme Azog regarderait un agneau lui sauta au coup et lui déposa un baiser tendre sur le front. Kili fronça les sourcils et eut le reflexe de chercher le regard de son frère, qui n'était pas là. Fili était parti quelques minutes plus tôt derrière la nouvelle infirmière et l'avait laissé seul dans ses appartements. Aucun nain n'était censé y pénétrer… Normalement.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas… ? Tu as donc vraiment oublié…

La mine du nain en face de lui s'assombrit fortement.

- Je suis Nihil, ton petit ami.

Kili écarquilla les yeux et Nihil leva la main pour lui caresser la joue. Le brun frémit, mais pas de plaisir.

- Ne me dit pas que tu ne te souviens de rien… Je t'en pris..

Le ton de l'autre nain était brisé et Kili n'était pas du tout à l'aise.  
- Je.. non…  
- Laisse moi te le rappeler.

Et, à la plus grande horreur du brun, Nihil lui attrapa la nuque pour l'entrainer dans un baiser exigeant. Encore une fois, un frémissement s'empara du corps de Kili, un frémissement de dégout. Immédiatement, il chercha à le repousser, mais l'autre s'accrochait à lui.

- Laisse toi faire Kili, tu adores ça normalement.  
- Arrête, mon frère m'a dit que je n'avais personne.  
- Bon dieu Kili, ton frère a toujours cherché à t'étouffer pour te garder à ses côtés, toi même tu passes ton temps à t'en plaindre. De quoi te souviens tu au juste ? Que t'a t-il dit ? Vous étiez en froid ces derniers temps, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait omis certaines choses, j'en suis la preuve. Bon dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça !  
- … Non.. c'est faux ! Fili n'est comme ça !

- Il ne l'était pas avant ! Mais il n'est plus le même depuis qu'il s'est fiancé.. Toi non plus tu n'es plus le même d'ailleurs. Tu n'as jamais aimé Litfari. Le fait que Fili préfère passer du temps avec lui qu'avec toi t'avais fait beaucoup de mal à l'époque et maintenant, toi et ton frère ne vous parlez plus beaucoup.

- Litfari ? Que vient faire ce connard dans cette histoire ?  
- Il est le fiancé de Fili, ou plutôt, l'ex, car Fili s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments pour toi, ou plutôt de son désir, il a même essayé de te prendre par la force et tu lui en as toujours voulu pour ça. Et encore maintenant, tu lui en veux de jouer ainsi avec toi. Et puis tu m'as moi, tu m'as juré ton amour, tu n'as pas le droit de le renier ! Où est l'alliance que je t'avais offerte ?  
- .. heu.. je.. non, je ne me souviens pas…  
- Si Fili l'a fait disparaître, ça ira mal ! Mais je me demande... Comment es tu devenu amnésique ? Et quelles raisons t'a t-il donné pour toutes les marques que je t'ai laissées ?  
-… aucune.. il..  
- Aucune ? Il ne t'a rien dit ? Et tu continu de le croire malgré tout ? Lui ? Qui t'a fait tant de mal ? Et qu'en est-il de moi ? Qui t'ai soutenu, aimé, choyé…. Tu as l'intention de me balayer pour une simple amnésie ?  
- Arrête !.. ce n'est pas ce que j'ai…  
- Embrasse moi mon amour, montre moi que ma place est toujours aux côtés de la tienne.. ça me tuerait si notre histoire s'arrête ainsi !

Nihil s'agrippa plus encore à Kili qui ne savait que faire, la situation dans laquelle il était ressemblait à un horrible cauchemar. Au fond de lui, il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que lui disait ce nain… Du moins, il ne le voulait pas. Mais il avait l'air tellement sincère et la situation avait l'air de lui faire réellement beaucoup de mal. Kili avait besoin de remettre les choses au clair.

- Non ! Lâche moi ! Je veux d'abords parler avec Fili.  
- Kili… Non ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne me fais pas ça ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Fili va profiter de ton état pour te mettre le grappin dessus, cela fait des mois que tu lui résistes ! Ne gâches pas tout je t'en supplie ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour toi ! Il va te briser une nouvelle fois.  
-… Non ! Tais toi ! Jamais Fili ne ferait une chose pareille ! Tu mens !  
- Non ! C'est la vérité, je t'en supplie ! Tu dois me croire ! Je t'aime Kili et tu m'aimes aussi, tu me le dis tous les jours, tu me l'as même rappelé ce matin…  
- Lâche moi ! Je ne te crois pas ! Fili n'est pas comme tu me le décris, ce n'est pas possible ! Jamais il n'a été comme ça et jamais il ne le sera ! Et toi, je te trouve sans aucun intérêt à côté de lui ! Je ne sais pas quelle folie m'a conduit à te dire « je t'aime », si je l'ai vraiment fait, mais je suis bien content de ne pas m'en souvenir !

Nihil ne s'était pas du tout attendu à devoir faire face à cette confiance aveugle et bornée que vouait le plus jeune au prince blond. Il avait sincèrement pensé que le Fili étouffait le plus jeune, que celui-ci n'était pas épanouit et satisfait dans cette relation fusionelle, mais apparemment, il se trompait. Kili n'avait pas que de l'affection pour son frère, il en était carrément amoureux et ça crevait les yeux.  
Mais le « je te trouve sans aucun intérêt à côté de Fili » piqua Nihil bien plus que de raison et il commençait à voir rouge : personne ne le dédaignait jamais ainsi.

Raffermissant sa prise sur le prince, il le traina à l'intérieur de la salle et verrouilla la porte. Bien décider à faire en sorte que Kili change d'avis sur son sujet.

- Arrête ça, lâche moi !  
- Ho que non mon beau, tu m'as juré ton amour, tu n'as pas le droit de le renier seulement à cause de ton amnésie.  
- Lâche moi, c'est un ordre de ton prince !

Mais Nihil posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de Kili tout en passant ses mains avides sous ses vêtements et son gout tout comme ce qu'il toucha lui plut énormément.  
Si le jeune prince n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier pour l'instant, le plus vieux était certain qu'il allait finir par abdiquer et prendre du plaisir dans ses bras.  
Kili lui, était très troublé, il ne pouvait pas avoir déclarer son amour à qui que ce soit, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire, car son amour, il appartenait à Fili, à personne d'autre et jamais aucun événement n'aurait pu changer ça. Aucun.

Il ne croyait pas qu'il ait pu un jour s'abandonner dans les bras de ce nain, il ne croyait pas que lui et Fili puissent être en froid et il n'allait pas le croire tant que son frère ne le lui aura pas affirmer et expliquer le pourquoi de cette étrange tension entre eux, ainsi que les zones d'ombre dans son récit. Il se débâti donc, cherchant à s'échapper de la poigne de ce rustre, qui ne semblait pas enclin à vouloir le laisser partir.

- Tu as renier ton frère pour moi, si tu ne t'en souviens pas, je vais me charger de te le rappeler.  
- Non..

Nihil, emporter par son désir pour le brun, profitant de la supériorité de force qu'il avait sur le frêle archer, le cloua au mur et se plaça entre ses jambe. Kili tenta de se débattre avec fougue, mais un violent coup de poing le percuta et l'étourdit quelques instants, le temps que Nihil puisse dégrafer ceinture et pantalon.  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau et Kili lui mordit sauvagement la langue, se récoltant un deuxième coup sur la pommette. En réponse, le brun donna un magistral coup de tête au nain en face de lui, dont le nez cassa dans un craquement sinistre.  
Ce qui eut le don d'enrager le plus vieux, qui balança son poing dans le ventre de Kili, il en gémit de douleur, avant de le clouer au mur, coinçant son corps contre le sien, épinglant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête d'une main puissante.

- Kili bon dieu, ton frère t'a pourri la vie, il est grand temps que tu l'oublies !  
- Va te faire voir !  
- Voyons laisse moi une chance, ça va te plaire, tu adores quand je te touche habituellement.  
- Je ne veux plus que tu poses tes mains sur moi !

Faisant fi du ton menaçant qui grondait dans la voix de Kili, Nihil arracha brutalement sa tunique et laissa sa main libre parcourir le torse du jeune nain qui se tordait et ruait pour échapper à ce toucher immonde et il commençait à avoir du mal à maintenir le prince. Il décida donc, pour s'assurer son immobilité, de placer sa poigne sur sa gorge et de serrer, le privant d'air. Kili se débâti de plus belle, cherchant à libérer ses mains de la prise de son assaillant, mais très vite, le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir, sa gorge commença à s'enflammer et sa tête tournait de plus en plus. Petit à petit, son corps s'immobilisa et Nihil put même se permettre de libérer ses poignets qui vinrent tenter faiblement d'arracher la main qui lui emprisonnait le cou. Nihil relâcha un peu la pression sur la gorge du plus jeune, qui se mit à suffoquer douloureusement.

- Alors mon amour? On est calmé ?

Kili aurait voulu répliquer avec une menace, une insulte, n'importe quoi, juste répliquer pour montrer qu'il n'était pas vaincu, mais il n'arrivait pas à recouvrir la parole et le peu d'air que Nihil lui permettait s'inspirer ne suffisait pas à satisfaire ses poumons en feu, à lui donner la force de lutter. Il se rendit compte qu'il était à sa merci, que l'autre allait pouvoir abuser de son corps et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se défendre. Il serra les dents en espérant que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps et que ça ne fasse pas trop mal. Il ferma ses yeux emplis de larmes et attendit, Fili allait arriver, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, il faisait confiance à son frère, comme il l'avait toujours fait, ce cauchemar aura une fin avant la fin.

Sentant Kili abdiquer lentement, sans lâcher sa gorge, Nihil lui écarta les jambes afin de s'y placer et le plus jeune eut une grimace de dégoût en sentant son érection se presser contre son bassin tandis qu'une main parcourait son corps avidement. Nihil lui mordit la nuque, là où Fili y avait laissé sa dernière marque et empoigna le pantalon du brun pour l'abaisser. Du moins, il aurait bien voulu, mais Kili se mit à sourire béatement et il se figea.

Le feulement mortel pousser par Fili à l'autre bout de la pièce insuffla en lui une terreur sourde.

Il n'avait pas réussit à faire croire à Kili que son frère était le méchant de l'histoire, il avait sous estimé la confiance et l'amour que le brun portait au prince héritier et il allait payer chèrement d'avoir été aveuglé par le désir alors qu'il avait enfin ce corps interdit tant désiré à porté de main. Il devait très vite trouver une solution, avant que le blond ne passe à l'attaque, sinon il ne sortira pas d'ici vivant.

- Toi. Tu t'écarte de Kili. Tout de suite.

Le grondement sinistre de Fili portait une telle promesse de mort que Nihil en eut la chaire de poule, mais ce n'était rien comparé à son regard : totalement noir. Et sa posture… elle irradiait d'une fureur redoutable difficilement contenue, une rage à l'état brute qui coulait dans ses veines et ne demandait qu'à exploser.  
Personne ne touchait Kili impunément, personne ne le touchait, tout simplement.

Kili glapit et tomba au sol lorsque la poigne de Nihil lui lâcha la gorge. Et le manipulateur remarqua le corps de Fili tressaillir à cette vue, mais le blond n'amorça aucun mouvement pour se porter auprès de l'archer, il était tendu à l'extrême et entièrement concentré sur le nain qui avait osé poser la main sur son frère, un nain qui ne verra pas le soleil se coucher, ni ce soir, ni plus aucun autre jour.

Le blond attrapa la garde de son épée.

- Je t'ai dit. De t'éloigner de lui.

Nihil comprit qu'il allait mourir, là, maintenant, sitôt que Fili le jugerai suffisamment éloigner de Kili pour ne pas porter préjudice au plus jeune lorsqu'il attaquera. Il décida de jouer ses dernières cartes pour sauver sa peau.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu lui as déjà fait assez de mal ? A ton frère ? Qu'il mérite mi…  
- Tait toi.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais il claqua comme le tonnerre tellement la fureur contenue à l'intérieur était palpable. Et Nihil fut incapable de rajouter un mot. Des gouttes d'une sueur glacée dévalaient le long de son dos. Il vit du coin de l'œil Kili tenter de se relever et le blond faire des efforts intenses pour ne pas se jeter dessus afin de l'aider. Le brun était encore trop près de son bourreau et Fili comme Nihil savaient que si le blond faisait le moindre geste, l'usurpateur n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre au brun pour tenir l'héritier du roi en respect. C'est pourquoi la tension s'était considérablement alourdie dans la pièce et le fils du conseiller ne cachait plus le poignard qu'il avait dans la main, il était prêt à défendre sa vie en s'en prenant à celle du plus jeune prince s'il le fallait.

Et Fili était au supplice, voir dans quel état était son frère et ne pouvoir aller le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter… le savoir toujours en danger, ce n'était plus de la torture, c'était bien pire, il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer cette douleur. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était trancher la tête de ce nain qui était allé bien trop loin, puis se rendre auprès de Kili pour ne plus jamais le quitter, à aucun instant, aucun, jamais.  
Il se contentait de trembler de rage et de colère, attendant la moindre erreur de Nihil pour frapper, tout son corps raidi par la fureur était prêt à se propulser entre les deux nains.

- … Fili…

Le gémissement rauque qui s'échappa de la voix cassé de Kili porta un coup au cœur enragé du blond et la rage brulante laissa place à une douleur glacée. Le brun avait réussit à se relever et se maintenait contre le mur, le regard troublé.

- Kili !

Le plus vieux prince esquissa un pas paniqué vers son frère mais, immédiatement, une lame se posa sur la gorge zébrée de ce dernier, qui se contenta de trucider Nihil du regard. Il fallait être fou pour contrarier Fili ainsi alors que le blond était dans cet état. Nihil allait mourir quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il fasse. Et si Fili lui laissait la vie sauve maintenant, ce qui serait plus pour ne pas créer d'histoires avec le conseil qu'autre chose, Nihil devra alors faire face à Thorin et si ça arrive, même Fili en viendra à le plaindre malgré tout.  
Mais surtout, jamais Kili n'avait vu son frère dans cet état et lui même était un peu terrifié par l'aura ténébreuse et la rage contenue qui irradiait de son corps, bien plus par ça que par la lame qui lui menaçait la gorge. D'ailleurs, elle ne le préoccupa même pas. Maintenant que son frère était là, il ne courrait aucun danger, il le savait. Mais il restait dans une position délicate et il décida de tenter de détourner l'attention du nain qui le menaçait. Ce serait aussi l'occasion de remettre les choses au clair vis à vis de son frère.

- .. Fili, j'ai besoin de savoir, toi et moi, où en sommes nous ?  
- Il va te raconter n'importe quoi pour te monter contre moi ne l'écou..  
- Merci Nihil, mais je n'ai pas besoin de Fili pour te détester, c'est sa version à lui que je veux entendre maintenant.  
- Kili… ? Que veux tu dire ?

- Dis moi ce que je suis pour toi. Je veux aussi savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Litfari dernièrement, s'il s'est passé quelque chose. Comment je me suis retrouvé amnésique et si tu éprouves du désir pour moi.

Fili n'osa pas répondre immédiatement, il ne savait pas ce qu'avait bien pu raconter Nihil pour troubler ainsi son frère et il sentait que s'il ne trouvait pas les bons mots, la confiance aveugle qu'il lui vouait se fragilisera de manière irrévocable. Et Nihil qui se tenait devant risquait bien d'en rajouter une couche.

- Kili, tu ne veux pas que l'on en parle tous les deux une fois que cette histoire sera finie ?  
- Ce nain affirme être mon petit ami, l'auteur de ces marques…  
- C'est faux !  
- Dans ce cas, qui est-ce ?  
- Oui Fili, qui est-ce ? La vérité est-elle si difficile à avouer ?

Nihil sentait que le vent tournait à son avantage et qu'il allait peut-être pouvoir s'en sortir sans trop de casse. Il se permit même de poser un bras possessif sur la taille de Kili, qui se raidit dangereusement, prêt à riposter, mais qui ne dit rien, car Nihil tenait encore son poignard dans l'autre main.

Et Fili crut qu'il allait exploser devant cette vision. De rage, de colère, de douleur… Jamais il n'avait connu Kili aussi défiant, il avait toujours eu son entière confiance et devoir lui faire face ainsi était très déstabilisant.

- Kili, je t'en supplie, tu dois me croire, ce nain n'est rien pour toi, il profite de ton amnésie pour te manipuler.

- Dixit celui qui est prêt à tout pour coucher avec son frère, ça t'arrange bien, hein Fili, de le voir ainsi amnésique, maintenant qu'il est redevenu comme avant, comme le gentil toutou qu'il était, tu peux lui faire gober tout ce que tu veux, d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a frappé ou droguer pour lui faire perdre la mémoire ?

- Non c'est faux !

Fili était en train de paniquer. Maintenant, s'il disait la vérité, s'il disait que c'était lui l'auteur des marques sur le corps de son frère, cela ne faisait aucun doute que Nihil saura lui faire perdre la face vis à vis de Kili « pourquoi ne lui a tu pas dis plus tôt ? » « que cherches tu à lui cacher ?».. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir mais l'excuse de l'aphrodisiaque semblait maintenant bien mince.

- Kili, je t'en supplie, je t'expliquerai, mais tu ne dois pas le croire.  
- Quel rhétorique ! Où est donc passée ta célèbre verve Fili ?  
- Tait toi !

L'ordre éraillé de Kili claqua. Il avait ses yeux sereins plantés dans ceux, paniqués, de son frère. Au fond de lui, il le savait, il ne doutait pas un instant de Fili, pas un instant. Tout comme il n'avait pas prêter à un seul moment le moindre crédit aux mensonges du nain qui le tenait, du nain qui cherchait à le manipuler, à briser la confiance qu'il avait envers Fili, qui venait à l'instant de tenter de le violer et qui serait en train de le faire si son frère n'était pas intervenu. Mais il avait beau savoir, il ne reconnaissait rien, sa mémoire n'était toujours pas revenue. Et les questions qu'il avait posées à Fili en soulevèrent beaucoup d'autres, parce que le blond n'en avait répondu à aucune.

- Kili, je t'en supplie, fait moi confiance, une dernière fois, je t'en supplie, tu ne dois pas le croire, il se joue de toi, tout ce qu'il veut c'est ton corps.  
- Voyons Kili, tu ne vas tout de même pas le croire ? Il te cache des choses et tu le sais, reste avec moi, je te libèrerai de son emprise.

- Kili, non, ne l'écoute pas, s'il te plait !

La voix de Fili se brisa, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas perdre la confiance de son frère, pas ainsi. Il avait envie de s'arracher la peau de son visage tellement il s'en voulait de ne pas tout lui avoir dit lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Il allait le perdre, Kili était tout pour lui et il allait le perdre. Mais une part en lui hurlait que c'était impossible, que jamais personne ne pourra venir à bout de ce lien qui les unissait, c'était impensable, surtout pas comme ça.  
Le regard des deux nains était accroché au visage de Kili, qui semblait refléter des émotions contradictoires. Puis, le plus jeune prit sa décision. Il y avait une chose qu'il voulait essayer, ou vérifier. Il se tourna pour faire face à Nihil, lui empoigna le visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le glapissement de douleur pure que poussa Fili n'empêcha pas le brun d'approfondir le baiser. Mais, bien assez tôt, après une éternité selon Fili qui était pétrifié par l'horreur et dont le monde était en train de s'écrouler, il fit une grimace et attrapa la langue de Nihil entre ses dents.  
Il serra de toutes ses forces.  
Un hurlement se fit entendre alors qu'un flot de sang envahissait leur bouche et dans sa rage, Nihil propulsa son poing sur le plus jeune mais Fili lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne percute le visage de Kili qui fut projeté plus loin. Le blond profita de l'élan de l'autre nain pour l'attirer à lui et, brutalement, remonta son genoux. Il rencontra avec une violence barbare le ventre de Nihil. La rate explosa et le coup de tête qui suivit fracassa son crane, le réduisant instantanément à un état de légume. Le poing vengeur de l'héritier acheva l'œuvre de destruction en brisant la mâchoire sans aucun état d'âme, de toute façon, Nihil était déjà évanouit.

Fili, dans sa fureur, savait qu'ils avaient affaire à un fils de conseiller et que le tuer ne serait pas judicieux, surtout pas en ce moment. Au moins, là, même si le pauvre nains ne recouvrera pas ses esprits avant un bon bout de temps, personne ne pourra rien leur reprocher et puis bon, lorsque l'on s'en prend à un membre de la famille royale, il faut s'attendre aux répercussions. Surtout que, dans son malheur, Nihil était chanceux, il n'était tombé « que » sur Fili. Thorin n'aurait pas été plus violent, mais s'il était arrivé en même temps que le blond, lui et son neveu n'auraient pas hésité à se mettre à deux sur Nihil pour le tabasser à mort, c'aurait été plus à de la purée qu'autre chose qu'il aurait ressemblé après ça, s'il ressemblait encore à quoi que ce soit.

Fili appela immédiatement la garde pour les débarrasser du corps brisé de Nihil puis se rendit auprès de son frère, qui l'attendait, avachi contre le mur.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être si violent.  
- Si je n'était pas intervenu, il serait en train de te violer.

Fili rhabilla délicatement son frère qui se laissait faire. Il ragrafa son pantalon, reboucla sa ceinture et retira sa propre chemise pour en couvrir le dos du brun qui, finalement, se dit que se faire agresser avait du bon. Il était certain qu'à partir de maintenant, le blond n'allait pas le lâcher plus de quelques secondes et sera surement aux petits soins pour lui et ce, pour un bon bout de temps. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là.  
Il sentait les mains de Fili trembler pendant qu'il s'occupait de lui et se rendit compte que lui même tremblait de la tête au pied.

- Merci Fili. Merci. Je savais que tu allais arrêter ça, je savais qu'il n'avait aucune chance de me faire du mal…

Fili le prit dans ses bras et lui plaça le visage dans le creux de son cou et Kili lui rendit son étreinte désespérément, s'imprégnant de son odeur et de sa présence. Il venait vraiment de passer un sale moment et, malgré son assurance vis à vis de l'intervention de Fili, il avait eu très peur quand même. Sentir les bras de son frère autour de lui maintenant était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, tremblant tous les deux. De rage pour l'un, de dégout pour l'autre.

- J'ai pourtant cru que j'avais perdu ta confiance.

- Jamais… Si moi je ne te fais pas confiance, qui le fera ?

Fili resserra son étreinte puis, sans réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kili. Ce geste était tellement normal pour lui… Le plus jeune gémit de douleur lorsque les doigts du blond frôlèrent sa mâchoire maltraitée. Fili se rendit compte en serrant les dents de l'état dans lequel était son frère et le prit dans ses bras sans effort pour aller non pas à l'infirmerie, mais dans le bureau de la conseillère de la santé, leur nouveau Q-G depuis peu.

Il mit l'air totalement perdu de Kili sur le compte du traumatisme qu'il venait de subir. Mais ce n'était pas le cas : Les lèvres qui venaient brièvement de gouter aux siennes…Kili les connaissaient, du moins, son corps les reconnaissait. Il savait que ce n'était pas la première fois que Fili l'embrassait. Au fond de lui, ça ne le surprenait pas. Il était loin d'être aussi naïf qu'il en avait l'air et se doutait bien que personne d'autre que Fili ne l'avait touché. Le bref baiser que venait de poser le blond sur ses lèvres remuèrent bien plus de choses en lui : sentiments, sensations... que ne l'avait faite la brusque bouche de Nihil. Il aimerait juste savoir quand et comment...

Arriver dans la salle vide, Fili dégagea le bureau couvert de fleurs et de paperasse pour y déposer Kili. Il fouilla ensuite dans les placards de leur ancienne infirmière et se procura quelques onguents médicinaux tandis que Kili retirait la chemise que Fili lui avait posée dessus. Son abdomen présentait déjà une vilaine marque violacée là où Nihil avait frappé, à l'instar de sa mâchoire et de sa pommette qui commençait à gonfler. Sa gorge le brulait toujours et il savait qu'elle devait surement être au moins aussi striée que ses poignés, qui portaient la marque des doigts de Nihil.

Fili revint et lui posa un bol dans les mains contenant une infusion au parfum envoutant. Il leva ses yeux surpris sur son frère.

- La gargouille a reçu des fleurs de Salhaïm, je me suis permis de t'en faire une tisane, ce sont tes préférée n'est-ce pas ?

Kili hocha vigoureusement la tête avec l'air d'un petit garçon un matin de noël et bu le breuvage avec délice tandis que son frère, le regard sombre, appliquait un onguent froid sur ses hématomes, se retenant de faire demi tour pour aller achever Nihil.

La tisane lui fit un bien fou, tout comme les doigts qui le massaient avec douceur. Il dû serrer les dents pour juguler un soupir de plaisir : ces cercles légers que Fili apposait sur sa peau le réchauffèrent agréablement. Il avala sa salive et ferma les yeux. Il se rappelait de plus en plus de choses, ses souvenirs revenaient en vrac, pêle-mêle, que ce soit ceux de l'aventure ou bien ceux de sa vie à Erebor. Et parmi eux, il y'en a un qui lui fit revivre un instant aux bord d'un lac, il venait de frôler la mort, il avait faillit se noyer mais c'est de la proximité des lèvres de Fili qu'il se souvenait le mieux, tout comme une impression bizarre, la même qui ne le lâchait plus lorsque son frère était à ses côtés. Mais il ne put analyser l'image.

- Mais messire ! Je n'ai pas voulu outrepasser mes droits, mais vous m'aviez dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais ! Je pensais bien faire !

- Oui ! Faire ce que vous voulez dans la mesure où c'est utile ! Or, promulguer des lois sans queue ni têtes qui pourrissent la vie des habitants de MON royaume et la mienne en même temps, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est.. Kili ?

Thorin, qui venait de perdre toute couleur, regardait son neveu meurtri avec un air effaré. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les hématomes de son visage, les marques sur sa gorge et ses poignets... Il remarqua la fureur qui couvait dans le corps de Fili. Et il resta pétrifié.

- Je vais bien Thorin, ne t'inquiète pas, Fili est arrivé à temps.  
- A temps pour quoi au juste ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Un nain m'a agressé, il s'est fait passé pour mon petit ami et a cherché à me manipuler.  
- Il s'agit de Nihil de la maison de Nilor.

Thorin fronça les sourcils, ce conseiller faisait parti des plus véreux. Et son fils avait osé poser ses sales pattes sur son neveu... cette famille n'allait pas briller plus longtemps.

- Comment a t-il su ?

- Messire, il est le frère de la nouvelle infirmière, elle a peut-être laissé échapper quelque chose, elle est gentille, mais c'est une vraie pipelette.  
- « Laisser échapper » ?

La voix de Thorin, assourdie par une colère terrible fit tomber la température de quelques dizaines de degrés dans la sale et Kili en vint à se coller un peu plus dans les bras rassurants de son frère, il connaissait une naine qui ne passera pas la nuit.

- Fili, je t'avais dit de ne pas le quitter des yeux. Le conseil est prêt à tout pour briser vos fiançailles et tu le sais pourtant !

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il parlait autant à Kili qu'à lui même ou Thorin. Il avait encore une fois tout fait de travers en suivant la naine qui lui avait assuré avoir un remède pour Kili.

- Comment ça briser nos fiançailles ? Quelles fiançailles? Fili et moi sommes fiancés ?

Thorin soupira et fit demi-tour, ce n'était pas à lui de parler de ça avec Kili. Il attrapa l'infirmière par les cheveux pour la tirer avec lui. Ce qui allait ensuite se passer entre les deux frères n'avait pas besoin de spectateurs.


	12. Explications

- C'est toi n'est-ce pas ?  
-… Oui.

Un silence se fit. Les deux frères se faisaient face. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Kili, parce que Fili avait préféré discuter de ça ailleurs que dans le bureau impersonnel de la conseillère. Les onguents qu'il avait posé un peu plus tôt sur la peau du brun semblaient faire effet et les marques se résorbaient à vu d'œil.

- Et ça là, c'est moi ?

Kili venait de poser ses doigts sur l'un des rares succions qui couvraient la peau de Fili. Le blond frémit et lui prit la main en acquiesçant du regard. Kili eut un léger sourire.

- Pourquoi ?

Fili serra les dents et baissa les yeux à la question de Kili. Ce n'était pas « pourquoi avons nous fini ensemble tous les deux » mais bien « pourquoi me l'as tu caché ? ». Des bras qui se refermèrent autours de sa taille le surpris, mais il rendit l'étreinte de Kili, l'enlaçant à son tour et venant enfouir son museau dans le creux de son cou.

- Je suis désolé Kili.

Puis il gémit, la langue sournoise de son frère venait de tracer un sillon brulant sur son épaule, tout de suite rejoint par les dents et les lèvres du plus jeune.

_« Je t'appartiens Kili, tes désirs sont des ordres, je resterai lié à toi, mais je ne te toucherai plus »._

L'archer commençait à se rappeler de plus en plus de choses. Des visions de deux corps enlacés, luisants de sueur, se mouvant l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre… Des soupirs d'extases, des murmures rauques, des cris de plaisir… Ses propres mains parcourant un corps ferme et puissant, ses doigts qui agrippaient fortement une crinière blonde.

Kili se colla à son frère et lui passa la tunique par dessus la tête.

- Attend Kili, je ne veux..

- Tait toi !

_« Je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix.  
- Mais bien sûr que si ! C'est moi même qui t'ai forcé la main, tu ne te rappelles pas ?  
__- Tu as fait ça pour moi, parce que j'en avais besoin, tu as toujours été prêt à te sacrifier pour les autres.  
__- T'es vraiment aussi têtu que Thorin toi des fois, c'est affligeant. »_

Kili poussa son frère jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il l'allongea, puis il s'assit dessus et vint laper ses abdos, ses pectoraux et tout son abdomen qui frémissaient sensiblement.

_« __Oh Kili, je suis tellement désolé. Croit moi, j'aurai fini par te prendre, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça Kili, pas comme ça. »_

Voyant que Fili avait agrippé les draps et qu'il cherchait à juguler le plaisir qui le prenait, Kili remonta son visage au niveau des tétons et en prit un délicatement entre ses dents, qu'il appliqua à faire rouler entre ses lèvres. Le blond poussa un petit cri rauque et son corps s'arqua.

_« Fili ? Que se passe t-il ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?_

_- Va t'en !_

_La voix était rauque, hachée, assourdie par le désir._

_- Je ne te laisserai pas dans cet état !_

_- BON DIEU KILI ! JE TE DIS DE DEGAGER ! »_

- Kili, arrête ça, je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire.

Sans douceur, le brun vint embrasser son frère, qui répondit au baiser avec la même faim que Kili. Leur langue tournèrent ensemble, leur lèvres se caressèrent et le prince héritier attrapa le nuque de Kili pour appuyer plus encore le contact.

_« Tu ne me feras jamais de mal Fili, je te fais confiance, comme je l'ai toujours fait._

_- Pas cette fois, pas ce soir. C'est différent, je ne vais pas me contrôler Kili, je vais te violer, et ça ne se fera pas sans douleur pour toi._

_- Ca n'a aucune importance, je ne veux pas que ce soit Fa ou une autre qui s'occupe de toi, c'est à moi de le faire, et à personne d'autre, plus jamais. »_

- Abandonne toi Fili, montre moi ce qu'il s'est passé, je veux me rappeler.

Kili se rappelait de tout, dans les moindres détails, mais il se dit que jamais il ne le dira à son frère, qu'il le garderait pour lui et qu'il chérirait ce souvenir sans le partager, tant que Fili ne l'auras pas accepté.

- Je ne veux pas te faire subir ça encore une fois.

Kili leva les yeux au ciel et retira sa chemise d'un geste souple.  
- Laisse toi faire Fili, je vais te montrer de quoi tu es capable.

Il se déshabilla entièrement et inversa les positions pour se trouver sous son frère. Il noua ses jambes autour de la taille de celui-ci et força son bassin à s'abaisser contre le sien, puis à entamer une délicieuse friction qui les fit gémir. Aussitôt, les mains de Fili se mirent en action et vinrent caresser ses flancs, ses bras, son dos cambré, son ventre…

- Déshabille toi.

Fili obéit à l'ordre de son frère puis se plaça à nouveau entre ses jambes, le pouls emballé, le souffle court. Il en avait envie, dieu qu'il en avait envie, surtout que, cette fois-ci, les choses allaient pouvoir se passer différemment.

- Embrasse moi.

Le blond n'avait pas attendu l'injonction pour poser ses lèvres sur la peau de son frère, il ramena son visage face à celui de son frère et posa la bouche contre la sienne en reprenant ses mouvements de bassin, frottant leurs deux érections éveillées l'une contre l'autre. Kili s'arracha du baiser pour gémir fortement.

- Dit le moi.

La voix du brun était hachée et, bientôt, il ne serait plus capable d'aligner deux mots de manière cohérente.

- Je t'aime.

- Montre le moi.  
- Tous les jours si tu le veux.

Et Kili laissa un petit cri de plaisir passer ses lèvres lorsqu'un doigt impétueux se fraya un passage en lui. Il cambra le dos et tenta de plus écarter les jambes pour accueillir cette intrusion. Fili embrassa son visage et lui murmura des mots tendres, amoureux, sincères et en profusion. Un deuxième doigt entra en Kili qui geignait et se tordait tant ce contact était bon. Et le plus vieux était hypnotisé par cette vision.

La première fois, la drogue et le besoin l'avaient aveuglé, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point Kili était érotique et sensuel… désirable. Il laissa ses doigts caresser sa peau frémissante, le long de sa mâchoire, le coin de ses lèvres, sa gorge, son torse, son ventre puis il caressa franchement sa hanche et sa cuisse, qui se releva sous le contact.

- Oh Kili, je t'aime si tu savais.

Kili ne répondit pas, les dents serrées, son corps ondulant au rythme des doigts de Fili en lui, des gouttes de sueurs dévalant son corps, il était bien trop perdu dans les méandres du plaisir pour réussir à parler. Le blond l'embrassa et retira ses doigts et Kili gémit en anticipant ce qui allait suivre. Il en avait tellement envie. Sentir son frère en lui... Il le voulait, plus que tout. Il renversa la tête en arrière, creusa le dos en soufflant difficilement et cria légèrement alors que le sexe de son frère le pénétrait. Il senti la poigne de ce dernier sur sa hanche alors que l'autre s'était emparée de ses cheveux pour accentuer encore l'ouverture du menton et l'accès à la gorge sur laquelle étaient plantés les dents de Fili. Ils gémirent tous les deux lorsque le blond, une fois entièrement entré dans le brun, commença à se mouvoir, profondément délicieusement. Et Kili s'arrangeait pour suivre le rythme, voire même y mettre plus encore de puissance.

Leur étreinte pris en vitesse, ce qui fit crier Kili qui se perdait dans un tourbillon de passion et de plaisir. Fili ne faisait pas que se rassasier de son corps cette fois-ci, il l'honorait, chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, chaque fois qu'il le pénétrait, chaque mot qu'il lui murmurait, il le faisait non pas avec besoin, mais avec passion, avec amour. Et Kili s'en senti transporté. La première fois, Fili lui avait fait voir des étoiles et lui avait donné tellement de plaisir qu'il avait douté pouvoir revivre ça un jour. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent, non seulement le plaisir était là, aussi puissant que la première fois, mais il y avait tellement plus aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas seulement un corps qui prenait possession du sien, c'était Fili qui lui faisait l'amour et la nuit dernière et son lot de sensations puissantes semblait bien fade à côté de ça.

Il jouit après que son frère lui eut empoigné son propre sexe pour y infliger un va et vient en rythme avec celui qu'il imposait à son corps, de plus en plus puissant. Fili succomba à l'orgasme à son tour et se laissa tomber sur son frère en le prenant dans ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques instants à profiter de l'autre, sans parler, puis:

- Tu te rappelles de tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Suffisamment pour t'en vouloir de ne pas avoir remis ça le plus tôt possible. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête. C'est tellement bon.. Pourquoi n'as tu pas voulu me montrer plus tôt ce que tu valais sans aphrodisiaque? Ce n'est pas comparable, c'est tellement plus intense, tu es plus intense.

- Je ne sais pas...

Fili se retira de son frère et s'allongea sur le côté, Kili grimpa aussitôt sur lui et se nicha dans le creux de son cou, ronronnant de sentir la main du blond lui caresser le creux des reins, le brulant délicieusement.

- Tu t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir aimé n'est-ce pas ? De n'avoir vu en moi qu'un corps à fourrer durant l'espace d'une nuit ? Et tu avais peur que ça recommence…

Fili regarda son frère dans les yeux, ne sachant que répondre, tout venait d'être dit.

- Même si voir cet aspect là de toi, durant cette nuit, m'a fortement troublé, je savais que tu étais drogué, je savais que tu n'aurais pas été ainsi sans l'aphrodisiaque, que ça aurait plus ressemblé à la manière dont tu as agis maintenant et dont tu agiras les prochaines fois.  
- Tu as toujours eut trop confiance en moi mon frère.

Le plus jeune gloussa et vint embrasser son crétin de Fili.

- Tu m'as toujours donné raison de le faire… Mon fiancé…

Fili se figea et se souleva pour attraper l'épaule de Kili qui fronça les sourcils devant l'air soudain sérieux de son frère.

- Il faut que tu saches, le conseil ne veut pas nous voir ensemble et est actuellement en train de chercher un moyen de nous séparer, Thorin pense même qu'ils chercheront à nous marier dès qu'ils le pourront !  
- Mais ils ne peuvent pas nous forcer !  
- Je sais, notre oncle cherche à le dissoudre actuellement, mais nous devons nous méfier.

Kili hocha la tête puis sourit malicieusement en regardant son frère dans les yeux d'un œil aguicheur. Il s'allongea sur le dos et ouvrit les jambes dans une proposition indécente.

- Tu t'es montré très fougueux et insatiable la dernière fois, j'espère que ce n'était pas seulement dû à l'aphrodisiaque qui coulait dans tes veines…

Fili sourit en retour et répondit à l'invitation. Il se plaça entre ses jambes qu'il caressa d'une main taquine.

- Et toi, tu t'es montré bien plus résistant et endurant que je n'aurais pu l'espérer… Mais crois moi mon beau, cette nuit là, je me suis retenu.

* * *

- Cette naine est une vraie vérole ! Je ne suis pas certain que Thorin l'ait engagée seulement pour remplir ses fonctions de conseillère !

- Elle va finir par nous nuire et donner à la populace une mauvaise image de nous avec ses lois débiles.

- Concrètement, ce ne sont pas vraiment des lois débiles, en trois jours, la mortalité d'Erebor a diminuée de 2%. En trois jours seulement…  
- Elle reste un fléau.

La cession du conseil quotidien était terminée, mais quelques nains s'étaient retrouvés et discutaient de leur nouveau malheur : la conseillère de la santé.

- Elle a déjà réussit à monter Thorin contre nous.  
- Ils ont vraiment l'air d'être très proche tous les deux, peut être qu'elle pourrait se montrer utile.  
- Dans quel sens ?  
- Vous voulez dire, en tant que point faible ?  
- Bien sûr, si nous menaçons le grand roi d'exécuter sa précieuse conseillère suite à une bourde qu'_elle aurait_ faite, peut-être que celui-ci consentira à signer quelques papiers pour nous. Qu'en pensez vous ?

Beaucoup de nains approuvèrent. Il était évident que Thorin appréciait énormément la conseillère au point de reléguer un peu de pouvoir pour lui venir en aide. Mais ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire.

Ce n'était pas que Thorin en avait rien à faire de cette naine, c'était surtout que cette gargouille était tout simplement increvable. S'ils essayaient de faire ce que les efforts conjugués de Thorin, Kili, Fili et Bilbo n'avaient pas réussit, ils allaient s'en casser les dents.

* * *

Je n'étais pas censée écrire aujourd'hui, ni le reste du week-end d'ailleurs (parce que je suis ENFIN en week-end), mais il se trouve que je suis dans l'un des seul bled en France qui n'ait pas supporté le soudain déluge. (Je vis en ce moment du côté de Troyes dans l'aube si vous voulez tout savoir, en haut d'une colline sur une plaine immense et la seule route qui mène à chez moi est engloutie par les eaux, des deux côtés...). Donc tous mes plans de week end tombent à l'eau. Et à par rester chez moi et faire de l'ordi, ou alors aller me baigner si l'envie m'en prend, je n'ai rien à faire et il pleut toujours. Alors bon, je crois que le bonus de la cage aux oiseaux et que les suites de mes TROP nombreuse fics en cour vont arriver d'ici peu...


	13. Début de la fin

**Je sais que ce chapitre arrive avec beaucoup de retard, mais je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi quand vous le lirez. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans celui là mais il est là pour préparer ce qu'il va se passer dans le chapitre suivant (qui est donc presque finit, j'ai écrit les deux en même temps).**

* * *

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

- Et vous n'avez aucunement les moyens de nous en empêcher !

- Votre place de conseiller ne vous permet pas d'outrepasser les droits et les décisions de votre roi !

- Et votre condition de conseillère ne vous donne pas la possibilité de vous dresser contre nous. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que Thorin dépasse les limites, nous ne sommes pas en dictature, notre souverain n'a pas pleine autorité sur le royaume !

- Et le conseil n'a pas pleine autorité sur le souverain, son époux et ses héritiers !

- Nous refusons de reconnaître Fili en tant qu'héritier s'il s'unit avec son frère !

- Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire !

- Nous ne sommes PAS en dictature !

- Cette affaire ne vous concerne pas ! Occupez vous de gérer le royaume et non celui qui le dirige.

- Cette fois-ci, ils sont allés trop loin ! Fili a démoli le fils de Nilor, ce pauvre nain est maintenant entre la vie et la mort et ne s'en remettra sans doute jamais.  
- Et Thorin a détruit la réputation et la fortune de cette famille, les condamnant à s'exiler d'Erebor sans rien. Je le soupçonne même d'être l'auteur ou le commanditaire de l'assassina de Nilya, la cadette.  
- Nous ne pouvons PAS permettre cela, Erebor court à la tyrannie ! Voyez comme le roi traite ses opposants, qu'est ce qui nous dit que nous ne sommes pas les prochains sur la liste ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec de la politique ! Nihil s'en est pris à Kili, il s'est attaqué à quelque chose de trop gros pour lui et sa famille !

- Cet argument arrange bien Thorin.  
- Ca lui fait un opposant de moins.  
- Mieux aurait valu que ce soit Nihil qui épouse le second héritier, l'union de la maison de Durin et de Nilor aurait pu apporter beaucoup à Erebor !

- Ca ne vous regarde pas !

- Du moins, nous avons un aperçu de ce qu'est capable de faire la famille royale à ses adversaires politiques, Thorin a beau être un leader adoré, un roi sage et un guerrier puissant, les choses ont changé, il n'a pas le droit de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

- Mais il ne s'agit que d'affaires privées, vous le dites vous même, son règne est sage et juste. Vous n'avez rien à lui reprocher !

- Rien à lui reprocher ? Et l'instauration soudaine d'une nouvelle place au conseil pour une roturière qui n'a aucun sens de la politique ? Suivit quelques jours plus tard par l'autorisation pour cette même conseillère d'agir comme bon lui semble…  
- Sans parler de l'union des deux héritiers, qu'il a nommé ainsi sans notre avis je le rappelle...  
- Vous appelez ça sage vous ?  
- Thorin prend de plus en plus de liberté !  
- Il n'attend qu'une occasion pour nous faire disparaître !  
- Ce n'est pas tolérable !  
- C'est pour le bien d'Erebor que nous agissons ainsi.  
- Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

L'infirmière recula face à la colère des conseillers. Quelque chose n'allait pas, la dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, on aurait dit que le conseiller se persuadait de quelque chose, quelque chose de très grave. Puis, la lumière se fit dans son esprit :

- Un coup d'état !? Vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de vous en prendre à Thorin ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour Erebor vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'il n'a plus sa place à sa tête ?

Les conseillers se regardèrent, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la gargouille puisse comprendre ce que cachaient leurs mots.

- Si nous le laissons faire, ce royaume tombera sous un régime monarchique et tyrannique, cela a déjà commencé lorsqu'il a reconnu les deux turbulents fils de Dis et d'un gueux en tant qu'héritiers pour ce royaume, ce qui est inacceptable, ça aurait du être à Daïn de recevoir ce titre.  
- C'est surtout que vous êtes trop attachés à vos places et vos privilèges pour les voir filer ainsi !

La gargouille reculait discrètement vers la porte, elle devait absolument prévenir le roi, ces conseillés étaient devenus fous à l'idée de perdre leur place, leur rang et leur pouvoir.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que l'on va vous laisser partir… La célébration du mariage de Thorin et du semi-homme aura lieu dans quelques heures maintenant… Daïn sera là et je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de prendre le contrôle de cette mine une fois que Thorin sera déchu.  
- Et vous laisser la gouverner parce que lui s'occupe déjà des Monts de Fer n'est ce pas ?

Les conseillers ne dire rien mais encore une fois, la gargouille avait su lire entre les lignes. Ils tirèrent leur épée dans un chuintement sinistre et la naine prit ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste.

* * *

Fili tira un peu sur ses manches. Il n'en revenait toujours pas et se sentait d'une gratitude sans limite envers Thorin. Ce dernier était apparut le matin même, une tenue d'apparat dans les bras. Elle avait appartenue à Shery, son père. Le blond avait beaucoup de souvenirs de lui, notamment quelques chansons, des rires et de l'amour. C'était Shery qui, lorsqu'il entrait dans sa première décade, lui avait apprit à construire des lances-pierres améliorés qui firent beaucoup de victimes dans les Montagnes Bleues, c'était lui aussi qui lui avait appris à natter en l'autorisant à s'entraîner sur sa propre moustache, les même nattes que présentait Fili depuis qu'il en avait la possibilité. Puis un jour, plus rien, le vide, l'absence, la mort. Les escarmouches contres les gobelins avaient apportées beaucoup de choses au peuple des nains, mais ça ne s'était pas fait gratuitement.

Dis s'était laissée mourir de chagrin quelques années plus tard et ce fut Thorin qui les avait pris sous son aile. Cet oncle qu'il avait longtemps perçu comme un étranger, toujours occupé à gérer le royaume, ressasser les souvenirs d'Erebor ou travailler au développement de la richesse des nains était devenu leur seule famille.

La tunique était un peu juste, Fili semblait être plus imposant que son père mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait porté autre chose pour l'événement. Aujourd'hui, Bilbo et Thorin se mariaient et Kili et lui même allaient annoncer leur fiançailles au peuple d'Erebor.  
Lorsque Thorin était venu le matin même dans sa chambre avec l'habit, il lui avait annoncé qu'il l'avait gardé précieusement pour pouvoir la lui léguer le moment venu et que son père aurait été fier de le voir aujourd'hui, le nain blond en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Il avait répondu que tout ce qu'il avait, il le devait à Thorin. Sans lui, les deux frères seraient sans doute devenu les pupilles d'une naine seulement intéressée par la riche pension que proposait le gouvernement pour s'occuper des plus jeunes princes.

Et l'habit en lui même était magnifique. Il n'était pas de haute couture comme la plupart des vêtements royaux, l'on pouvait deviner son origine modeste et certaines des décorations avaient été rajoutées, de la main de Dis. Le tissu était d'un ton bleu, assez pâle, la coupe était parfaite et lui maintenait la taille, la mettant en valeur, qui semblait le grandir plus encore et lui donnait bien plus de prestance, si possible. Une prestance de roi. S'enlaçaient ensuite élégamment des arabesques délicates, faites de fil d'un bleu velouté et très soutenu sur les manches et le long des coutures. L'effet était plutôt sobre. Mais la touche que Fili préférait, c'était cette dent de Warg que Dis avait cousue sur la poitrine. Le warg qui avait faillit tuer sa mère le jour où ses parents se sont rencontrés.

Pour l'événement, le blond avait utilisé des fermoirs en lapis-lazuli pour les tresses de sa moustache et de ses cheveux, dont le bleu était assorti aux décorations de la tunique. Fermoir taillés avec des pierres que son crétin de frère était parti ramasser dans une galerie abandonnée et qui avait faillit mourir parce qu'il les avait volé à un nid de frelons possessifs. Ce n'étaient pas les frelons qui avaient faillis le tuer, c'était le mur qu'il s'était pris alors qu'il courrait le plus vite qu'il pouvait en regardant derrière lui pour vérifier que l'essaim ne le poursuivait pas. Dans sa peur de voir son frère de nouveau amnésique au réveil, Fili n'avait rien trouver de mieux à faire que de le frapper violemment avec une rame de barque sur le front, qui eut le mérite de l'envoyer plusieurs heures dans le coma.

Une fois prêt, Fili sorti de sa chambre, il fut étonné de constater que beaucoup de gardes étaient là. Le mariage était certes un événement important qui allait regrouper la quasi totalité de la population d'Erebor, mais le temps était à la paix et ne nécessitait pas un tel déploiement armé. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il ne reconnaissait aucun des nains qui montaient la garde dans le couloir, mais l'arrivé de Kili lui fit totalement oublier ces détails.

Apparemment, son frère aussi avait eu droit à un héritage. La tunique verte de Frérin lui allait à merveille et lui conférait une grâce qu'il n'avait pas à envier aux elfes. Cet habit était de bien meilleure fabrique que celui de Fili, c'était celui d'un prince, d'un fils de roi, un cadeau inestimable que lui avait fait Thorin. Le tissu était fait de fil de mithril et quelques pierres d'émeraude y étaient incrustées. Une merveille. Mais la beauté du vêtement n'effaçait pas celle de Kili. Les deux frères s'admirèrent l'un et l'autre en se répandant en commentaires sur qui avait la plus belle tenue, qui se valaient toute les deux, puis Fili attrapa Kili à la hanche pour l'emmener vers la salle de réception. Les invités commençaient à arriver et c'était à eux de les accueillir.

* * *

La gargouille se baissa agilement et évita un coup d'épée qui l'aurait décapité avant de reprendre sa course. Il faut dire, des années à œuvrer dans l'infirmerie royale, d'abord en Ered Luin puis à Erebor, des années à soigner Kili tous les jours en évitant les coups de haches de Fili, ça avait de quoi faire travailler les réflexes et développer un instinct de survie extraordinaire. Elle courrait vers les appartements de son roi sans perdre un instant.

* * *

Bilbo se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il était reconnaissant envers Thorin qui avait su respecter sa personnalité simple. Le hobbit avait eu un peu peur de devoir porter quelque chose à la mode des nains, extravagant, coloré, très m'as-tu vu, hors de prix et rempli de pierres précieuses. Mais le grand nain ne lui avait pas donné cette occasion de se sentir gêné, redevable ou pas à sa place dans des vêtements qui ne lui correspondaient pas. Il avait donc une simple tunique d'une coupe très bien ajustée, dont le tissu était évidemment hors de prix et qui lui donnait un air franchement adorable. Thorin ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'avait lui même porté le jour du mariage de Dis une cinquantaine d'année auparavant et qu'il l'avait faite refaire et embellit pour l'occasion du jour.  
Même si la couleur l'avait un peu choqué au début, il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ce noir si profond, qui semblait absorber toute lumière et faisait ressortir le dragon brodé avec un fil de mithril sur son flanc et qui en était le seul ornement. La sobriété du vêtement lui donnait bien plus de classe que toutes les émeraudes, rubis et saphir réunis. Il y avait juste une seule touche que Thorin avait tenu à ajouté lui même sur la tunique : une écaille de Smaug, sur l'épaule. Qui luisait d'un bleu à éclat rouge et n'entachait en rien l'harmonie du vêtement, au contraire, elle lui donnait un petit aspect guerrier assez mignon.

Il avait passé Dard à sa ceinture. C'était l'un des innombrables cadeaux de mariage de Kili et Fili : un magnifique petit fourreau d'ébonite et d'argent, très bien accordé sans même le vouloir avec le reste de la tunique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se sépare de son arme aujourd'hui, un mauvais pressentiment lui nouait la gorge.

* * *

- Non, ce n'est pas un malentendu, Thorin désire réellement prendre Bilbo pour époux.  
- Etrange de la part d'un nain si droit et loyal envers son peuple, le trône d'Erebor ne devrait pas pouvoir se partager avec une créature d'une race inférieur.

Fili serra les dents et ne chercha pas à répondre, il s'inclina respectueusement devant Daïn qui partit se mêler aux invités suivi de ses gens. A Kili qui venait de lui demander discrètement si c'est normal que tous ces nains soient armés jusqu'aux dents, il répondit par un simple « Non ».

* * *

Thorin se déshabilla, passa une légère cotte de maille sur lui et remit sa tenue d'apparat s'arrangea pour que personne ne puisse remarquer toutes les petites lames et poignards qu'il y avait caché, dicté par son intuition. Il accrocha Orcrist à sa ceinture. La gargouille aurait du revenir de la derrière cession de conseil depuis un bon quart d'heure pour lui faire le topo de l'humeur des conseillés. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas apprécié sa manière d'évincer la maison de Nilor, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer le moindre affront envers ses neveux. Il savait que le conseil n'avait jamais voulu d'eux comme héritiers à cause de l'origine modeste de Shery, leur père. Et plus ça allait, moins il avait d'autorité sur ces nains. Thorin avait peur qu'ils s'en prennent à ceux qu'il aime dans un futur très proche.

Un jeune nain entra précipitamment dans sa chambre.

- Messire ! Certains membres du conseil viennent d'accuser la conseillère de la santé de trahison. Ils l'ont condamnée à mort et réclament votre présence pour discuter de la sentence.

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel et mis le nain dehors. Qu'ils la crament ou qu'ils la pendent, c'était une bonne chose, surtout si, comme le voulaient les exécutions publiques, ça se déroulera en publique, ça ferait avancer son plan pour détruire le conseil.

* * *

- Vous ne l'avez toujours pas attrapée ?  
- Elle est plus vive qu'elle ne le laisse penser à première vue.  
- Qu'attendez vous pour l'étriper ? Il ne faut pas qu'elle puisse contacter qui que ce soit ! La réussite de notre plan repose sur la surprise !  
- Oui monsieur.  
- Avez vous des nouvelles de Thorin ?

- Nous venons de lui envoyer un messager, il ne devrait pas tarder à venir ici.  
- Seul ?  
- Ce serait l'idéal.

* * *

Fili marcha rapidement vers les appartements du roi. Quelque chose n'allait pas aujourd'hui, entre les gardes qu'il ne connaissait pas et les invités qui venaient armés, il y avait de quoi inquiéter l'héritier.

Il toqua à la porte de la chambre. Personne ne répondit. Il toqua plus fermement puis entra. Il fit demi tour les sourcils froncés. La pièce était vide.

* * *

- Nains et naines d'Erebor et d'ailleurs, je réclame votre attention !

Kili fit volte face lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Gajïn, l'un des conseillers véreux, s'élever dans la salle de réception. Cela faisait une demi heure que Fili était parti prévenir leur oncle de quelques faits inquiétants. Il n'était toujours pas revenu. Et maintenant, la foule d'invités venait de se tourner vers le nain qui avait pris la parole.

- Aujourd'hui semble être un jour grandiose, aujourd'hui est le jour tant attendu ou l'on voit enfin notre suzerain choisir une personne qui l'accompagnera tous les jours. Que ce soit dans le cadre privé, mais aussi le cadre politique.

Kili s'avança en fronçant les sourcils, il n'était pas certain d'apprécier la suite.

- Mais dites moi, nains d'Erebor, pourquoi ces tenues magnifiques, pourquoi ces sourires réjouis ? Ont-ils leur place aujourd'hui ? Etes vous réellement conscient de ce qu'il se passe dans l'ombre ?

La foule frémit et Kili se tendit, il regarda autour de lui et croisa le regard de Balïn, tout aussi consterné que lui, il vit à ses côtés Gloïn et Dwalin qui rageaient de ne pas avoir pris leurs armes avec eux et qui semblaient prêts à sauter sur l'estrade où se tenait Gajïn

- Comment pouvez vous vous réjouir de voir que la personne qu'a choisi votre roi n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un hobbit, un cambrioleur de surcroît, connu pour ses capacités de manipulations qui ont déstabilisé Smaug en personne !

Des exclamations fusèrent et un petit brouhaha prit place.

- Bilbo n'a pas manipulé Thorin ! Et il n'est pas un vulgaire cambrioleur, c'est lui qui a permis la reconquête d'Erebor !  
- Parce que tu insinues que, sans lui, notre roi n'aurait pas été capable de mener cet exploit à bien sans son aide ? Voyons, nous ne suivrons tout de même pas un leader si incompétent, n'est-ce pas ?

Ori, qui s'était exprimé, se tut et le fusilla du regard à l'instar de Dori et Nori qui l'entouraient. La foule, quant à elle, commençait à s'agiter. Kili cherchait désespérément un moyen de faire taire le conseiller ou alors les mots qui sauraient le contrer. Il attrapa un serviteur qui passait par là et l'envoya immédiatement chercher Thorïn.

Certains spectateurs protestèrent aux mots du nain de la même manière qu'Ori, d'autres approuvèrent fermement, mais la plupart se taisait et attendait de voir ce que Gajïn avait à leur dire.

- Mais si la folie de notre roi s'arrêtait là, nous aurions pu fermer les yeux, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Thorin cherche à prendre de plus en plus de pouvoir et est prêt à détruire le conseil dès qu'il en aura la possibilité. Si nous le laissons faire, Erebor tombera sous le joug d'une dictature où seule la voix du roi comptera.

- C'EST FAUX !

La parole de Kili supplanta tous les cris et réactions de la foule. Le jeune brun monta à son tour sur l'estrade et s'avança sur Dajïn qui souriait de voir le second héritier intervenir ainsi, le débat allait enfin s'ouvrir. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Le conseiller avait des décennies d'expérience pour tout ce qui était joute orale, manipulation avec les mots et réquisitoire. Kili n'avait pour lui que son honnêteté et sa conviction. Il allait pouvoir lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait et ainsi monter le peuple contre la famille royale.

* * *

Thorin marchait d'un pas vif vers la salle du conseil. Il n'avait pas pu finalement. Rester les bras croisés en sachant que la pire espèce animale qui soit sur cette terre, dixit la gargouille, allait se faire tuer, il n'avait pas réussi. Il ne pourrait dire pourquoi, mais on s'y attache à ces bêtes là finalement. L'infirmière avait beau être ce qu'elle était, elle les avait bien aidé jusqu'à maintenant et il ne comptera pas le nombre de fois où elle avait sauvé Kili et Fili d'une mort débile et certaine. Tant pis pour le plan, il allait essayer de faire quelque chose pour épargner à la bestiole une bien terrible fin, tant qu'on ne lui demandait pas trop en échange.

Il pénétra dans la salle et se figea lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'y avait que sept conseillers sur la quinzaine de personnes présentes, que tout le monde était armé et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de la gargouille.  
La porte se vérrouilla derrière lui.

* * *

Bilbo se redressa lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une cavalcade dans le couloir et sortit pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Quelque chose non identifié mais très rapide passa sous son nez à une vitesse effroyable. Bilbo n'aurait pas pu deviner qu'il s'agissait de la gargouille s'il n'avait pas entendu le caractéristique « Messire » hurler à toute voix. La naine se fracassa contre la porte de la chambre de Thorïn et tambourina en hurlant. Mais la porte resta close. Inquiété, le hobbit appela la naine qui, quand elle le vit, lui sauta dessus.

- Messire Bilbo ! C'est terrible ! Ils veulent me tuer !  
- Qui ça ?  
- Eux.

Au bout du couloir se tenaient quelques conseillés et mercenaires qui avançaient, les armes en main.  
Bilbo referma sa porte sans hésiter, enfermant la naine dehors. C'était enfin l'occasion de se débarrasser d'elle. Mais il ne mit que quelques secondes avant de changer d'avis et de sortir Dard pour venir en aide à la gargouille.

* * *

- Puis-je savoir ce que fait le premier héritier si loin des festivités ?  
- Je cherche mon oncle, maintenant laissez moi passer !  
- Pourquoi donc ? Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose que nous discutions tous les deux Fili.  
- Je n'ai rien à vous dire Daïn et je ne vous écouterais pas tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé Thorin.  
- Restez poli jeune prince ! Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me parler de cette manière !

Fili se tut et se sentit grandement inquiété du ton utilisé par le cousin de Thorin. Cousin qui avait toujours lorgné le trône et qui fut bien déçu de voir que le roi et ses héritiers avaient tous survécus à la bataille des cinq armées. Fili était d'autant plus inquiété que cela faisait un bon moment maintenant qu'il cherchait son oncle et qu'il n'avait encore trouvé aucune trace de lui.

- Que voulez vous dire ? Vous êtes actuellement devant le premier héritier de votre hôte, tout roi que vous êtes, je ne vous dois rien !  
- Et tout prince que tu es Fili, il se trouve que tu n'es pas armé et que tu es seul ici, je pense que cela change beaucoup de chose dans la mesure où je n'hésiterai pas à user de la force si tu refuse de faire ce que je te demanderai.


	14. Le milieu de la fin

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

Kili fit un pas en arrière devant l'attitude menaçante de Gajïn, qui avait avec lui les exclamations furieuses de la foule.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas vous pourriez peut-être nous donner une autre raison qui justifierait l'état de Nihil et le déclin de sa maison, beaucoup de nains ici n'ont pas vraiment compris cette histoire.  
- Nihil s'en est pris à son prince !

- Merci Balïn, mais ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse, c'est au second héritier, j'aimerai qu'il me dise pourquoi la maison de son agresseur a chuté avec lui. Thorïn aurait-il décidé de faire justice lui même ?

Cette fois ci, Kili ne refit pas la même erreur de répondre systématiquement à son adversaire, il avait beau être novice dans ce genre de duel, il apprenait vite et avait compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas utiliser certains mots ou bien ne pas compter sur la vérité qui n'était pas la même selon le point de vue.

A l'instar de Gajïn, la foule s'était tue et attendait sa réponse, si oui ou non la famille royale était capable de se défaire ainsi de ses opposants. Kili savait que le roi était derrière l'assassina de la sœur de Nihil et qu'il avait aussi fait en sorte de briser tous les accords commerciaux que possédait Nilor, menant irrémédiablement sa famille à la ruine. En temps normal, jamais Thorin n'aurait agit ainsi. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées normalement. Un nain avait profité de la faiblesse ponctuelle de Kili pour le manipuler et tenter de le violer. Ce qui avait suivit : la démolition du dit nain par Fili, puis la destruction de sa famille par son oncle, n'avait rien à voir avec le trône et la vie politique du royaume. Et si Thorin s'était montré si implacable, c'était aussi dû à la véhémence que montrait Nilor lors des cessions du conseil.

Une fois encore, le souverain ne se serait pas permis de l'évincer d'une telle manière en temps normal. Mais ce nain était l'auteur de plusieurs commandes d'assassina, envers Bilbo ou bien certains de ses opposants, que Thorin ou son infirmière avaient fait avortés avant même qu'elles ne voient le jour. Le roi n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de laisser trainer une telle menace au conseil et l'agression de Kili avait mis le feu aux poudres.

Mais en agissant ainsi, Thorin avait lancé une déclaration de guerre et le conseil y répondait maintenant.

- Nilor n'hésitait pas à user de moyens ignobles pour se défaire de ses concurrents. A trop jouer avec le feu, ses manipulations ont fini par lui retomber dessus, beaucoup de nains présents ici seront d'accord avec moi pour dire que cette famille a fait beaucoup de mal aux petits commerces dans sa recherche de profits.

Gajïn fronça les sourcils. Le neveu de Thorin était censé n'être qu'un batard idiot et sans répartie, à l'instar du gueux qui l'avait engendré. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup à parler comme un politicien, usant de non-dits et de détournement de vérité ? Le conseiller ne doutait cependant pas de sa supériorité en la matière et ne perdit pas l'air outré qu'il avait travaillé pour l'occasion.

- Si je comprends bien, Nilor n'est pas le seul à user de moyens ignobles, vous n'avez toujours pas démenti mes soupçons. Notre roi est-il oui ou non derrière cette affaire ?

Kili se retint de faire un pas en arrière alors que Gajïn avançait sombrement sur lui. Il sentait que la foule, de même que les nains de la compagnie de Thorin qui l'avaient rejoint sur l'estrade, était suspendue à ses lèvres.  
Que le roi soit capable de tuer et détruire ses opposants en mettait plus d'un mal à l'aise. Surtout que personne ne connaissait réellement le contexte. Personne ne se doutait que les conseillers de Thorin seraient prêts à tout pour avoir toujours plus de pouvoir et de richesses et surtout, pour évincer le règne de leur souverain actuel qui ne leur avait jamais accordé le moindre privilège. De plus, personne ne savait que, si Thorin n'avait pas régler cette histoire le plus rapidement possible et retirer tout argent à Nilor, celui-ci aurait sans nul doute engagé une armée des meilleurs mercenaires pour tuer Fili et Kili et se venger ainsi du sort que connut Nihil.

- La question ne se pose pas, Thorin n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille !  
- Votre prince ne l'a pas encore confirmé et, sans vouloir vous offusquer Dwalïn, je pense qu'il est mieux placer que qui que ce soit pour nous en parler. N'est-ce pas Kili ?

Kili retint un soupir désespéré et serra les dents. Pourquoi Thorin et Fili n'étaient-ils toujours pas là ? Il sentait que la tension avait radicalement augmenté dans la pièce qui ne comptait plus que des nains. Les mères de familles et beaucoup de nains méfiants avaient quitté la salle avec leurs rejetons, pressentant que la suite pourrait être mouvementée.  
Kili commençait sérieusement à avoir peur, pour lui d'abord, puis pour son frère et son oncle. Il comprit que la situation était véritablement alarmante lorsqu'il remarqua des nains soldats, qui ne portaient pas l'insigne d'Erebor, se placer dans les points stratégiques de l'immense salle de réception. Il retint sa main de monter à sa ceinture pour empoigner la garde de son épée en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas armé.  
Il se tourna discrètement vers Dwalïn et le grand nain hocha la tête en signe de soutient, les poings serrés, lui aussi avait remarqué la menace. Sur un ordre muet de Kili, il recula discrètement en prenant Oïn, Bifur et Gloïn avec lui et tous les quatre sortirent de la salle pour aller chercher leur roi et surtout, pour réveiller discrètement les armées et la garde d'Erebor.

- Thorïn n'a pas détruit la maison de Nilor, il a éradiqué un parasite dont les machinations gangrenaient l'économie entière de ce royaume.

Des nains poussèrent des exclamations bruyantes en soutient au prince et Gajïn comprit qu'il n'aura pas le plus jeune de cette manière. Même s'il avait l'appui de quasi toute la foule présente, il sentait que sa cause n'était pas acquise et qu'il y avait encore quelques noyaux de résistances et d'incertitudes. Beaucoup de nains ne pouvaient tout simplement pas croire que Thorin puisse être le méchant de l'histoire.

- Tu admets donc que notre roi sois capable de venir ainsi à de telles extrémités pour assurer, dis-tu, la santé de l'économie du royaume. C'est très louable je trouve, dommage que sa majesté ne nous ait pas concerté avant cela… D'ailleurs, Nains et Naines d'Erebor, sachez que ceci n'est pas la seule liberté que s'octroie votre seigneur ! Plus les jours passent et plus le roi décide par lui même des décisions du royaume, outrepassant nos propres conseils et avertissements ! Savez-vous comment cela se nomme ? Une dictature ! Voulez vous vraiment voir votre royaume aux mains d'une seule et même personne ? Je veux bien croire que Thorin soit un excellent monarque qui ne vous décevra pas ! Mais il n'est pas eternel ! Et vous savez tous à qui le trône reviendra ensuite !

D'un geste théâtral, Gajïn montra du doigt Kili, qui s'était figé, sous les exclamations de la foule.

- Savez vous qui il est ? Avez vous déjà entendu parler de ses exploits guerriers ? De ceux de son père ? Avez vous conscience de son âge ? Seriez vous près à voir son frère gouverner seul VOTRE royaume, ériger les lois qui concerneront VOS vies ? Sans personne pour le canaliser, le diriger ou lui imposer des limites !

Kili sentit plusieurs paires de mains l'attraper pour le balancer en arrière et il se retrouva immédiatement caché derrière les nains de la compagnie, à l'abri de la foule qui hurlait son mécontentement.

* * *

Fili accusa le coup en serrant les dents. Il attendit que la douleur de son abdomen reflue un peu pour reprendre la parole.

- Je ne signerai pas ces papiers !  
- Ecoute Fili, je te propose une vie tranquille, loin des tracas de la vie politique. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu vois un soudain intérêt au trône ? Tu te rends compte de ce que cela représente ? De la charge de travail ? Des responsabilités ? Sans oublier ton petit frère que tu ne pourras plus voir autant que tu le souhaiteras…

- Vous avez qu'à aller la vivre vous même votre vie tranquille ! Surtout que je sais que, sitôt vous serez sur le trône, vous ne tarderez pas à nous envoyer des assassins aux trousses !  
- J'ai dit une vie tranquille, pas une longue vie.

Fili frissonna face au sourire de cet oncle éloigné qui lui remit des papiers devant lui.

- Signe les Fili, ma patience arrive à bout.

L'un des gardes qui accompagnaient Daïn prit l'épaule du premier héritier et le força à s'asseoir sur la chaise, face à la table. Le cousin de Thorin lui mit un stylo dans les mains sans ménagement.

- A quoi pensez vous ? Ma parole n'a aucun pouvoir ! C'est à Thorin de signer ces cessions de droits !  
- Non, c'est au roi de le faire. Et si tu ne l'es pas encore, ça ne saurait tarder …  
- Qu'est-ce que … ? NON !

Fili chercha immédiatement à se lever mais un nouveau coup le cueillit au menton et un deuxième sur son flanc qui avait déjà été blessé un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait cherché à se défendre une première fois. Daïn lui colla le visage sur la table, tenant fermement l'un de ses bras dans son dos et posant la lame effilée d'une dague contre sa nuque.

- Ecoute moi bien Fili, si tu ne signes pas ces papiers, je te tuerai, je tuerai ensuite ton frère et le semi-homme, mais j'aurai ce trône, de n'importe quelle manière possible.  
- Vous rêvez, Erebor ne vous appartiendra pas, l'allégeance de son peuple va à celui qui a conquit ce royaume.  
- Mais que crois-tu que je suis en train de faire ? La salle de réception est actuellement remplie de mes guerriers qui n'attendent qu'un ordre de moi pour passer à l'attaque. Et je ne t'apprendrai pas non plus que c'est MON armée qui vous a sorti d'un assez mauvais pas à la bataille des cinq armées, je pense pouvoir affirmer que Thorin n'a pas plus conquit cette mine que moi.  
- Sauf que lui a fait ça pour redonner sa grandeur à Erebor alors que v..  
- IL A FAIT CA PARCE QU'IL VOULAIT UN TRÔNE ! Ton oncle est aussi accroché au pouvoir que je le suis, ne cherches pas à le défendre, parce que tu en es parfaitement conscient ! Beaucoup de morts auraient pu être évités sans son entêtement ! Les elfes et les hommes ne se seraient pas dressés contre les nains s'il avait été plus sage !  
- Votre folie est plus grande ! Vous êtes en train de dresser les nains contre les nains ! HAW !

Fili poussa un cri lorsque, d'un mouvement sec, Daïn releva brusquement son bras, lui devisant l'épaule. Le blond s'empara du stylo et le planta brusquement dans l'une des failles de l'armure de son assaillant qui grogna de douleur. La dague qui aurait dû lui ôter la vie se contenta de lui laisser une entaille profonde qui allait de sa nuque à son omoplate, imbibant sa tunique d'un sang rouge qui se répandit rapidement alors que le jeune nain esquiva le coup d'une torsion agile. Fili donna un coup de pied dans sa chaise qui vola contre l'un des soldats de Daïn, le jetant au sol, puis il se tourna vers son grand oncle en sifflant de rage. Même sans arme et en simple tunique il gardait une redoutable prestance et ses assaillants se contentèrent de l'encercler, attendant les ordres du roi des Monts de Fer.

* * *

Thorin se redressa et rengaina Orcrist. Il se fraya un passage au milieu des cadavres, ne se souciant pas d'avoir les pieds dans une marre de sang. Il s'avança dans la salle du conseil sans desserrer les dents, il s'arrêta devant l'un des conseillers qui hoquetait de terreur et se baissa pour s'emparer de sa gorge, il souleva le nain sans douceur et l'assit sur une chaise face à l'une des rares tables qui avait survécu au carnage.

- Tu me signes ce papier, tout de suite.

Sans réfléchir, le conseiller pris la plume que lui donnait Thorin et signa l'acte de démission, il fit un bon lorsque, d'un geste vif, Thorin balança un poignard à l'autre bout de la salle, récoltant un hurlement de douleur de la part d'un autre conseiller qui cherchait à s'enfuir discrètement.

- Reste là où tu es, ton tour viendra après ne t'inquiètes pas.

* * *

Dans un gargouillis sinistre, le nain s'écroula à terre, la jugulaire tranchée proprement.

- Comment vous avez fait ça ?  
- Cour de dissection au scalpel, troisième année.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de courir et s'engouffrèrent dans un nouveau couloir. Bilbo commençait à considérer autrement cette naine qui venait de mettre au tapis et sans sourciller trois nains qui faisaient le double de sa taille à l'aide seulement d'une seringue et d'un petit scalpel alors que lui-même avait eu du mal à se défaire d'un petit maigre à l'aide de Dard.

- Vous savez où mène ce couloir ?  
- Dans la salle de réception.  
- Vous êtes certaine que c'est le meilleur endroit où se rendre ? Si ce que vous m'avez dit est vrai et qu'un coup d'état se prépare, je pense que cet endroit est le moins sûr du royaume.  
- De toute façon messire, la question est réglée, nous n'irons pas plus loin.

La naine et le hobbit s'arrêtèrent face à trois mercenaires qui leur barraient la route et, sans même avoir besoin de se retourner, ils surent que le reste de leurs assaillants, conseillés et mercenaires, se trouvaient à l'autre bout du couloir.

* * *

Cruel, Daïn fit tourner la lame avant de la ressortir brusquement de son abdomen dans une gerbe de sang. Fili hoqueta et se laissa glisser contre le mur sur lequel il avait été épinglé, y laissant une trainée rouge au passage. Le goût de la rouille envahissait sa bouche et un voile commençait à lui troubler la vue avec une rapidité effarante.

- Tu sais, les choses auraient pu se passer autrement Fili. Je suis même certain que, toi et moi, nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses ensemble, tu es loin d'être l'idiot que tu laisse penser et tu as du cœur. Mais vois-tu, tu m'es surtout un obstacle. Tu as affirmé que tu préférais mourir que de me faciliter la tâche. Soit. Tu mourras donc ici. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras aux côtés de Thorin que tu n'as pas voulu trahir et ton frère ne tardera pas à te rejoindre, mis à part s'il se montre plus futé que toi.

Daïn lui caressa la joue et se releva alors que le nain blond fermait doucement les yeux.

- On y va, envoyez le signal à Gajïn et allez récupérer la tête de Thorin.  
- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que je sois mort !  
- Attent.. !

Les deux nains les plus proches de la porte moururent sur le coup lorsque Thorin les décapita d'un geste. Sur les cinq soldats qui l'attaquèrent, deux autres tombèrent avant d'avoir pu lui porter un coup. Thorin ignora la balafre qu'une lame fourbe venait de lui laisser à l'épaule et transperça un autre guerrier, changeant Orcrist de main, il attrapa la nuque de l'avant dernier soldat et lui donna un violent coup de tête, lui enfonçant le nez, tout en parant l'attaque du dernier soldat. D'un revers habile il fit voler son épée et, reprenant sa propre lame dans sa main droite, il le décapita d'un coup net. Daïn tenta de l'attaquer mais un coup de poing lui martela le ventre, coupant sa respiration et le jetant au sol. Thorin fit tournoyer sa lame et la planta au sol, ne se souciant pas du sang qui gicla.

Son cousin continuait de hurler de douleur alors qu'il s'abaissait pour prendre délicatement Fili dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il en avait eu fini avec le conseil, son cœur lui avait d'abord hurlé de se rendre auprès de Bilbo pour s'assuré que tout allait bien, mais quand l'un des conseillers lui avait fait par des projets de Daïn, il s'était précipité à la recherche de son premier héritier, espérant que ce dernier n'ait pas fait de zèle.  
Après tout, que valait une vie contre un trône ? Il n'aurait pas pensé que son crétin de neveu puisse lui être si dévoué et l'apprendre de cette manière était terrible.

Tandis qu'il marchait aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, il priait pour que le léger souffle de Fili qui s'échouait contre sa peau ne cesse pas et que les battements de son cœur ne soient pas les derniers. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui soit capable de le remettre en état. Il déposa son neveu sur le lit de l'infirmerie, lui fit les premiers soins rapidement, stoppant l'hémorragie et lui faisant ingérer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main comme coagulants, cicatrisants et tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Puis il le couvrit et sorti son épée. Il ne se rendrait aux côtés de Bilbo qu'une fois qu'il sera bien assuré que la gargouille aura fait son possible pour Fili et il comptait faire ça très rapidement.

* * *

- Et surtout, ne faites pas un bruit…

Discrètement, sous les ordres de Dwalïn, les soldats d'Erebor prenaient possession des différents lieux important de la ville. Certains, habillés en tenu d'apparat qui cachait plusieurs armes sur eux, se mêlaient à la foule de nain en colères.

Daïn avait pensé gagner Erebor grâce à une attaque fulgurante, misant tout sur la surprise des nains désemparés qui seraient sans leader. Ils allaient être surpris.

* * *

Kili se dégagea de la protection que lui offraient les nains de la compagnie et s'avança, des éclaires dans les yeux, sur Gajïn. Le brouhaha de la foule était tel maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien dire pour sa défense ou celle de son oncle et le conseiller le regardait venir, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.  
Pourtant, Gajïn ne se sentait pas du tout victorieux. Pour que le plan soit réussi, il aurait fallu que le peuple soit totalement contre la famille royale. Hors, Kili avait su se défendre. Et si quelques nains souhaitaient maintenant avoir la tête du jeune nain, beaucoup restaient incertains et n'avaient toujours pas été converti. Si Daïn passait maintenant à l'attaque, le pouvoir qui sera mis ensuite en place ne sera pas stable.

Kili s'arrêta face à lui, toute sa position clamait une rage contenue.

- Vous allez retirer maintenant ce que vous venez de dire sur mon père. Il n'était pas un lâche ni un gueux. Et il fut le seul nain qui su attraper le regard et le cœur de ma mère.  
- Oui, bien sûr, Dis était au moins aussi difficile que Thorin en matière de compagnon et, comme lui, elle avait des goûts douteux qui sont une menace pour la lignée de Thror.  
- La lignée de Thror se porte très bien et n'a pas besoin de vos conseils !

- Vous trouvez ? Entre son fils qui se met en couple avec un hobbit et ses petits-fils qui copulent entre eux... Petits-fils issus d'un mariage honteux d'une princesse et d'un roturier...

Kili allait répondre, mais le regard menaçant que lui lança Gajïn l'en dissuada.

- ...Mais cette lignée n'aura bientôt plus de soucis à se faire, nous saurons la purifier, d'ailleurs, cela fait un bon moment que nous œuvrons pour sa pureté, grâce à nous, ton père ne lui a pas fait plus de mal. Mon seul regret est que nous nous y soyons pris trop tard, toi et ton frère étiez déjà nés.

Kili resta un moment interdit, digérant l'information, puis, dans un cri de guerre, il se jeta sur le conseiller en face de lui. La foule l'aurait vu massacrer le nain à mains nues si Bofur et Balïn n'avaient pas arrêté son geste avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Venez Kili, il ne faut pas rester là, Dwalïn va bientôt lancer l'attaque.


	15. La fin

- Outch !

Bilbo ferma les yeux quelques brèves secondes, attendant que le voile de douleur lui rende la vue. Il les rouvrit à temps pour voir le deuxième poing de son assaillant venir sur lui. Il parvint à l'esquiver de justesse et serra les dents en entendant les os se broyer sinistrement sur le mur de granit contre lequel il était plaqué. Le mercenaire hurla de douleur et relâcha le hobbit qui chercha à s'esquiver. Il repoussa fortement le mercenaire blessé, se baissa pour ramasser son épée et jeta un œil du côté de l'infirmière qui tenait bon, ses reflexes incroyables travaillés avec les années de pratique auprès des neveux du roi trouvaient enfin matière à s'exprimer. Bilbo, lui, n'avait pas cet agilité. Certes, son époux lui avait prodigué un certain nombre d'entrainements au vu du jour où il se trouverait dans cette situation, mais que valait la dizaine d'heures de travail acharné, même auprès du meilleur combattant de la mine, contre cette dizaine de nains armées et entrainés depuis la naissance ?

- Hé bien alors ? Il ne sait pas se défendre tout seul le petit époux du roi ?

Le hobbit se contenta de resserrer la poigne sur son épée et de se tenir droit face à ses adversaires. Il n'avait plus que ça pour lui de toute façon : son courage et sa fierté. La conseillère se tenait maintenant à ses côtés, un peu blessée elle aussi. Elle lui montra discrètement du regard un petit passage qui n'était pas gardé par leur ennemi et Bilbo hocha sensiblement la tête. Ils s'élancèrent d'un seul geste, la gargouille en première envoyant bouler le mercenaire le plus proche pour libérer le passage, mais elle ne fit pas dix mètres qu'elle buta contre un corps bien trop puissant pour qu'elle puisse lutter tandis que Bilbo fut arrêter par une main lourde qui lui empoigna les cheveux, lui amenant les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur et le faisant glapir de terreur et il rua pour se libérer. L'infirmière chercha courageusement à se défaire du nain qui lui barrait la route mais elle fut balancée sur le côté tandis qu'une voix dangereuse roula dans le couloir :

- Toi, la gargouille, tu vas à l'infirmerie, et que ça saute ! Et toi... Tu vire tes pattes de mon époux. Maintenant.

Il y eut ensuite un éclat de lame eflique, puis le chaos.

* * *

Le vacarme dans la salle de réception était épouvantable. Les soldats de Daïn étaient passés à l'attaque et la riposte d'Erebor fut immédiate, plongeant la ville dans un chaos indescriptible. Le combat ne se déroulait pas dans la salle, mais une autre bataille y avait lieu : les nains d'Erebor se dressaient les uns contre les autres. Beaucoup cherchaient à défendre le nom de Thorin et la vie de Kili, que quelques nains, peu nombreux mais déterminés et en colère, souhaitaient lyncher.

- Assassin ! Je vais te tuer !

Gajïn repoussa in extremis la lame qui l'aurait décapité avant de répondre fourbement :

- Très bien Kili, tues-moi devant le peuple de ton oncle et tu me mâcheras la moitié du travail !

Il profita des quelques secondes où Kili fut déstabilisé par ses paroles pour porter un nouveau coup. Mais le jeune nain était bien plus à l'aise avec une arme qu'avec les mots et, d'un revers agile, il désarma le conseiller avant de poser une lame menaçante sur sa gorge.

- Que le combat s'arrête !

Au cri de Kili, les nains encore présents dans la salle, ceux qui n'étaient pas revenus auprès de leur famille pour les protéger de la tourmente dans laquelle se tenait Erebor, cessèrent leur lutte et se tournèrent vers l'estrade sur laquelle se tenaient Kili et le conseiller de Thorin.

- Ce nain cherche à vous monter contre Thorin, mais savez-vous réellement jusqu'où le conseil est capable d'aller pour prendre toujours plus de pouvoir et assurer le déclin de ma famille ?

Gajïn allait répondre mais Kili appuya plus encore sa lame, faisant couler un peu de sang le long de sa gorge et cherchant à le contraindre au silence. Mais le conseiller n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et trouva une issue à la menace :

- Est-ce ainsi que le roi fait entendre sa voix ? En menaçant quiconque s'oppose à lui de lui trancher le cou pour faire taire les voix dérangeantes ?

Kili tressaillit mais ne fit pas mine d'écarter la lame tandis que les pro-Thorin se taisaient, mal à l'aise et que les pro-Gajïn huaient leur mécontentement.

- Vous voulez parler ? Très bien conseiller, nous vous écoutons, dites nous ce que font ici les nains de Daïn et quel est votre rôle dans ce coup d'état !

Ce furent au tour des pro-Thorin de crier leur soutient. Les événements avaient beau s'être déroulés très vite, tout le monde avait compris de quoi il s'agissait et l'absence du grand roi en inquiétait plus d'un, en particulier Kili.  
Gajïn sourit alors qu'il réussit, une fois de plus, à se soustraire à la question d'une odieuse culbute :

- Dites moi Kili, comment se porte votre frère ? Vous qui êtes si droit, que diriez vous si le premier héritier de Thorin est celui qui a offert Erebor sur un plateau d'argent au cousin de votre oncle ?

Sous la surprise, Kili resta bouche bée tandis que l'angoisse et la terreur qu'il cherchait à juguler depuis qu'il avait perdu toute nouvelle de Fili prenaient lentement possession de son corps dans une étreinte glacée. Tout d'abord, pour que le premier héritier puisse offrir quoi que ce soit, il fallait qu'il soit roi et donc que Thorin soit évincé de n'importe quelle manière, ensuite, le brun savait que son frère préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de trahir le roi. Gajïn profita de sa panique pour le désarmer lâchement et le jeter à terre sous les cris de la populace qui s'était remise en branle et qui chercha à venir en aide à Kili, mais la hache qui se posa sur la jugulaire du brun instaura un calme tendu dans la salle.

- Voyons Kili, pourquoi te mets-tu dans cet état ? Est-ce la peur de perdre ta place d'héritier qui te trouble ainsi ? Ou bien t'inquiètes-tu pour ton frère ? Ou devrais-je dire plutôt… ton fiancé ?

Gajïn avait dit sa dernière phrase suffisamment forte pour que tout le monde l'entende et un murmure consterné monta parmi les spectateurs. Le conseiller ne retenait plus son sourire victorieux.

- Comment ? Les sujets de ton oncle ne sont pas au courant ? Ils sont pourtant les premiers concernés de ce que font les héritiers de leurs engagements… C'est à se demander si vous deux avez réellement compris ce qu'impliquait être des futurs souverains…

Le nain se dressa face à la foule muette, menaçant toujours le plus jeune qui était à terre et qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de trembler.

- Ainsi donc, nains d'Erebor, votre roi s'unit avec un… semi-homme cambrioleur et vos… princes, suivant la même décadence, se jurent mutuellement un amour éternel et inviolable. Et vous continuez de soutenir cette famille qui se joue de vous ? Vous dites que Thorin vous a offert une belle vie dans les Montagnes Bleues ! Vous dites qu'il a reconquis ce royaume et qu'il le gèrent justement ! Mais n'avez vous point oublié ? La cupidité de Thror ? La folie de Thraïn qui chercha, malgré nos conseils et mise en garde, à reprendre le royaume de la Moria, causant un nombre effroyable de morts inutiles ? Et maintenant ?

Kili gémit lorsque, pour appuyer ses dire, Gajïn appuya sur sa gorge, ouvrant une plaie à quelques centimètres de sa jugulaire, faisant couler un sang écarlate en profusion sur le sol.

- Thorin, votre roi, qui monte une expédition pour récupérer ce royaume perdu par son grand père. Certes, Erebor nous appartient désormais, mais ne vous souvenez vous pas ? Si le cambrioleur de Thorin a délogé le dragon, ce n'est pas votre roi qui l'a tué et ce n'est pas son armée qui a défendue la mine à la bataille des cinq armées ! Mais qui se vautre maintenant sur le trône? Et pourquoi a t-il mené cette folie ? Pensez-vous réellement qu'il a fait ça pour son peuple ? Pour vous ? Moi je vous le dis : S'il a fait ça, c'est pour son propre honneur ! C'est pour avoir le plaisir de s'asseoir à la tête du plus puissant royaume de cet âge ! C'est pour ne pas être lésé vis à vis des grands noms de sa lignée ! Et vous ? Qu'avez vous gagné ? Vous êtes dorénavant ses esclaves qui travaillez dans sa mine, exploitant ses galeries et remplissant ses poches ! Qu'avez-vous gagnez, dites le moi !

Les nains qui étaient pour Gajïn hurlèrent leur consentement, beaucoup de civiles incertains se taisaient, ne sachant que penser et quelques pro-Thorin tentèrent de se faire entendre en affirmant que Gajïn ou Daïn ne leur auraient pas offert mieux.

- C'est pour cela que, nains d'Erebor, tout cela va changer aujourd'hui ! Nous, vos conseillers, allons définitivement éradiquer cette famille indigne de vous gouverner et vous offrir une vie de paix, d'abondance et de sérénité !

Kili retint sa respiration sans quitter des yeux la hache qui s'éleva en l'air afin de lui administrer le coup fatal et sentit une larme perler au coin de son œil à l'idée de ne plus jamais avoir son frère à ses côtés.

* * *

- Eloigne-toi de lui.

La voix gronda sourdement et le mercenaire eut le reflexe de renforcer sa prise sur le hobbit tout en reculant doucement, pataugeant dans les flaques de sang qui coulait des corps sans vie des conseillers et mercenaires massacrés.

- Laissez-moi la vie sauve !

Thorin vit rouge lorsque la lame mal assurée plaquée sur la gorge du Hobbit dérapa encore un peu, tintant la peau de ce dernier d'un sang carmin tandis que Bilbo cherchait vaillamment à garder un air digne malgré la peur et la douleur.

- Fais lui le moindre mal et je te promets que tu me supplieras de te tuer.

Le mercenaire trembla sous la menace et sentait avec horreur qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant dans la mesure où il avait posé la main sur l'époux du roi, embrasant la colère de celui-ci. Il tenta le tout pour le tout, balança son otage sur cet adversaire qui menaçait sa vie et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Thorin l'aurait abattu d'un jet de poignard si Bilbo ne s'était pas interposé, lui assurant que beaucoup trop de sang avait déjà coulé. En réponse, le roi prit son époux dans ses bras pour une étreinte sincère, tremblant de la peur qu'il avait eu de perdre l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite et se rendirent tous deux dans la salle de réception pendant que Thorin expliquait à Bilbo les derniers événements qu'il avait vécu de son côté.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la salle au moment où Kili se fit mettre à terre par Gajïn et Thorin assista à l'échange en grinçant des dents, la mâchoire serrée à s'en briser, que ce soit à cause des mots du conseiller, des vérités qu'ils soulevaient ou bien des cris que la foule huait pour les appuyer, sans parler de l'humiliation que le conseiller faisait cruellement vivre à son plus jeune neveux. Et le gémissement de douleur que poussa Bilbo, dont la main tenait toujours celle de Thorin, fut la seule chose qui le contraignit à décrisper ses doigts.

Sentant la catastrophe arriver, il attrapa Dard que le hobbit portait à sa ceinture et lança la petite épée avec précision, tranchant le bras de Gajïn au moment où celui-ci l'abaissait pour assassiner Kili.  
Il traversa ensuite la foule muette de stupeur, Bilbo à ses cotés, pour rejoindre son neveu qui tremblait de tous ses membres sur l'estrade et l'aider à se relever tandis que le conseiller, prostré de douleur, lui lançait un regard ahuri.

- Surpris de me voir en vie ?

Thorin dégaina Orcrist et s'avança sur Gajïn, toujours au sol, celui-ci se recroquevilla en sentant le regard meurtrier posé sur lui. Puis, il avisa le sang que portaient les vêtements de Thorin et vit là sa chance de le détruire totalement.

- Où se trouve les membres du conseil ?

La question posa un froid et Thorin jugea mieux de ne pas trucider ce nain devant la foule, au risque de perdre le peu de crédibilité qui lui restait si une nouvelle joute orale prenait place, mais, au moins, les nains en colère ne chercheront pas à venger la mort de leur leader, ce qui aurait sûrement mener à une guerre civile. Il choisit aussi de parler sincèrement, de ne pas cacher la vérité.

- Si tu parles des membres du conseils qui ont cherché à m'assassiner, ils vont bien, du moins, sont toujours en vie et ont signé leur démission il y a moins d'une heure.

- Vous voulez dire que le conseil n'existe plus? Sous quelles menace les avez vous forcé à démissionner ?

Un brouhaha s'éleva. Il y avait d'un côté les nains outrés que le conseil ait cherché à s'en prendre à Thorin, de l'autre, ceux dont les paroles de Gajïn avaient trouvées un échos et qui comprenaient que le roi ne pensait qu'au pouvoir et n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quiconque lui dicter la marche à suivre. Gajïn prit de nouveau la parole d'une voix forte :

- Et puis savoir où est Daïn ?

Thorin jeta un œil discret à Kili, qui se tenait à ses côtés, heureux de ne plus être seul dans cette joute qu'il avait perdu d'avance, dont les tremblements s'étaient un peu calmés, sa belle tunique imbibée de son sang, le regard dur planté sur ce nain qui venait de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure et qui l'aurait tué si ça n'avait été l'intervention de son oncle. Le roi pinça les lèvres, s'excusant mentalement auprès de Kili pour ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

- Je l'ai tué.

La foule clama sa surprise. Daïn était le roi des Monts de Fer, celui qui avait mené son armée pour libérer Erebor et le cousin de leur roi. Que celui-ci avoue sans remord l'avoir tué de sang froid glaça d'effroi ses plus fidèles partisans, même Balïn fronça les sourcils tandis que Dori et Nori s'échangèrent des regards interloqués. Et si Thorin était bel et bien devenu, à l'instar de son grand père, rongé par le pouvoir et la richesse ?  
Thorin attendit que le brouhaha de la foule se calme avant de reprendre la parole, évitant de regarder du côté du jeune brun.

- Après qu'il eut poignardé Fili, mon neveu, parce que celui-ci avait refusé de lui céder son titre de premier héritier.

Il serra les dents à l'entente du hurlement détruit que poussa Kili, supplantant les exclamations de la foule et attrapa le bras de Bilbo pour empêcher ce dernier de se lancer à la poursuite du brun qui se propulsa hors de la salle. Même s'il était d'accord avec son époux dans l'idée qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser le second héritier seul, Thorin ne voulait pas que le hobbit s'éloigne de lui au vu du climat qui régnait en ce moment dans le royaume. Le couple royal fut soulager de voir, du coin de l'œil, plusieurs membres de la compagnie suivre les traces du plus jeune tandis que la foule s'agitait de plus en plus, certaines altercations entre nains s'élevèrent dans la pièce et quelques groupes commencèrent à en venir aux mains. Thorin et Gajïn avaient tous les deux perdu le contrôle de la population et ce fut l'arriver de Dwalin et des armées victorieuses d'Erebor entrant dans la salle qui y ramenèrent un semblant d'ordre alors que le conseiller, à bout de force d'avoir perdu autant de sang, s'écroula, laissant Thorin seul face à un peuple qui attendait maintenant des explications.

Beaucoup de nains les huèrent lorsque le hobbit, pensant apporter soutient, prit innocemment la main de Thorin avant de la relâcher précipitamment lorsque qu'ils constatèrent la colère qui gronda face au geste. Ils se regardèrent, se demandant bien comment tout cela allait finir.

* * *

- FILI !

Kili pénétra dans l'infirmerie, envoyant bouler l'infirmière à l'autre bout de la pièce sans s'en préoccuper. Il s'écroula au pied du lit, horrifier de voir le visage trop pâle de son frère, de sentir son souffle trop faible et sa main trop froide.

- Messire ! Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais vous !

Malgré les recommandations de l'infirmière, il souleva la couverture qui recouvrait Fili et hoqueta de terreur lorsqu'il dévoila la blessure infligée par Daïn. Il se releva en tremblant, sans voix et l'esprit vide, au moment où Balïn, Ori et Dori entrèrent dans la pièce, s'immobilisant à la vue d'un Fili gisant presque mort et d'un Kili au visage détruit par la détresse et le désespoir.

L'infirmière mis tout le monde dehors et attrapa Kili par le cou.

- Ecoutez messire, votre frère n'est pas mort et sa blessure n'est pas fatale. Je peux le soigner alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de reprendre vos esprits et de m'assister, à nous deux, nous pouvons lui sauver la vie !

Kili secoua la tête et, lorsqu'il eut les idées claires, il s'exclama :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me chante la gargouille ? Elle n'a tout de même pas l'intention de poser ses sales pattes sur Fili ?

Et, sur ce, il lui assena une tape sur la tête et pris lui même le matériel pour soigner son frangin.

- Messire ! Laissez moi faire ! Je vous jure que je vais le soigner !

Et Kili, face à la blessure monstrueuse qui barrait le torse de son frère, aspirant sa vie à une vitesse monstre, dû bien admettre que, pour une fois, l'infirmière serait peut-être utile.


	16. Epilogue

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'avoir une union officielle, je pourrai rester ici, dans l'ombre, à tes côtés, ils finiront bien par m'accepter.

- Tu ne mérites pas ça Bilbo, tu n'es pas heureux ici, je le sais. Si tu n'es pas encore rentré chez toi, c'est seulement pour rester avec moi.  
- Tu ne peux pas me demander de m'en aller Thorin ! C'est un choix qui m'appartient.

Le nain soupira et regarda le soleil se coucher.

Ce calme le surprenait, il avait cru que jamais il n'y goûterait de nouveau, que jamais ce cauchemar aura une fin. Il sentit une petite pression sur ses doigts et tourna son regard vers son ex époux qui était assis à ses côtés, ses grands pieds poilus se balançant dans le vide et sa petite frimousse qui le regardait intensément, attendant une réaction.

- Et si j'émets le souhait de t'accompagner ? De partir avec toi ?

- Erebor a plus que jamais besoin de toi.  
- Erebor vient pourtant de faire son choix.  
- C'est donnant-donnant et tu le sais, le peuple n'appartient pas à celui qui le dirige, c'est le dirigeant qui appartient à son peuple.

- Chose que j'ai malheureusement oublié. Et cela m'a couté bien trop cher pour que je veuille rester ici.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il était conscient que beaucoup de choses avaient changé dernièrement et que le grand nain n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser à quel point tout sera différent maintenant.

- Tu n'as rien perdu Thorin, tu en ressors grandit. Tu es aujourd'hui le roi le plus noble qui m'a été donné d'entendre parler.  
- Je ne suis plus un roi…  
- Tu es pourtant bien plus grand que ton père et ton grand père réunis, bien plus sage que Thranduil et bien plus humble que Bard, parce que tu as fait la meilleure chose qui était en ton pouvoir pour ton peuple : tu lui as donné ta couronne et ton trône et lui, en échange, t'a rendu ce qui ne t'a jamais appartenu mais que tu as toujours mérité.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..  
- Ta liberté Thorin. Tu es libre maintenant. Tu n'es plus enchaîné par tes responsabilités. Les choix que tu prendras dorénavant ne concerneront que toi et ne seront plus alourdis par la destinée de tout un peuple. Tu avais dit que tu rendrais sa splendeur à Erebor et c'est ce que tu as fait. Maintenant, tu as le droit de vivre ta vie.

Thorin ne répondit pas et continua de regarder le paysage, tenant la main de Bilbo, assis tous les deux au sommet de la Montagne Solitaire. Il ne voulait pas le dire, mais il avait peur. Il était né et avait été façonné pour gouverner et porter un royaume. Se retrouver ainsi nu, ainsi dépossédé, lui donnait une impression extrêmement bizarre. Et surtout, il ne regrettait pas. Lui qui avait pensé que les remords et la déception l'auraient enseveli, il n'en était rien finalement. Il se sentait flotté tellement il était léger. Et la main de Bilbo dans la sienne, loin de le rattacher à la réalité, le confortait plus encore dans cette sensation de liberté.

- Tu m'apprendras ?

- Que la vie n'est pas plus belle vue d'un trône ?  
- Qu'il existe d'autres formes de satisfaction que celles qui consiste à compter son or…  
- Ou bien recevoir les vivats de la foule…

- Se retrouver noyé sous les fleurs…  
- Mettre son ennemi à terre…  
- Sont-ce là véritablement des sources de satisfactions ? Je me le demande…  
- En quelque sorte.  
- Tu en connais d'autre ?

- Réussir son dîner.  
- Je n'ai jamais cuisiné.

- Je t'apprendrai.

- Quoi encore ?  
- Travailler notre terre de manière à ce qu'elle sache nous nourrir.  
- Conneries de hobbit…  
- Faire rire les gens qui nous entourent, faire sourire ceux que l'on aime, faire tarir les larmes de ceux qui nous sont chers…  
- Je ne crois pas être capable de ça.  
- Nous verrons bien, moi j'ai confiance en toi.

Ils se turent quelques instants, les yeux dans le vide qui s'étendait à leurs pieds.

- Et que voudras tu faire en premier ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Si je pars d'Erebor et que tu viens avec moi ? Voudras-tu aller vivre paisiblement dans la Comté ou bien préfèreras-tu voyager ? Y a t-il un lieu où tu aimerais vivre ?

Thorin resta sans voix, préférant ne pas répondre. Il n'avait pas encore réfléchi de ce qu'il allait faire de cette soudaine liberté. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours pris ses décisions en fonction de son peuple. Mais maintenant, il pouvait faire les choses pour lui et c'était nouveau et totalement inattendu.

En réfléchissant, il passa distraitement un doigt délicat sur la balafre nette qui courait le long de la gorge du hobbit, très près, trop près de la jugulaire. Thorin avait manqué de devenir veuf le jour de son mariage et la veille de son divorce. Et ce moment terrible où ses yeux étaient tombés sur Bilbo et la gargouille qui se battaient pour leur vie continuerait sans doute à hanter ses nuits pour un bon moment.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Le grand nain et le hobbit se tournèrent et virent Fili, sa pipe à la main, le teint pâle et l'allure raide qui venait d'arriver sur le sommet de la montagne et qui les regardait avec un air surpris.

- Non non, vient t'asseoir, tu n'es pas arrivé trop tôt.

Bilbo et Thorin se tassèrent pour lui laisser une place et il s'assit en allumant sa pipe nonchalamment.

- Kili t'a laissé sortir ?  
- Je me suis enfui de l'infirmerie, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.  
- Il doit être en train de retourner Erebor pour te retrouver…

Fili ricana un peu de la blague qu'il faisait à son frère trop inquiété pour son propre bien et qui était surement en train de s'arracher les cheveux en courant partout au milieu de la population en liesse pour lui remettre la main dessus.

- Ce n'est pas faux, c'est pourquoi je suis venu ici. Mais je ne pensais pas vous y trouver tous les deux.

Il tira une nouvelle bouffée de tabac. Thorin n'avait encore rien dit et regardait intensément son visage livide d'un air absent.

- Tu aurais pu signer ces papiers et gagner la grâce de Daïn.  
- Et ainsi donner raison à tous ceux qui me considèrent indigne d'être votre héritier.  
- Vous prendre comme héritiers est un choix que je vous ai fait subir. Tu n'avais pas à l'assumer de cette manière. Tu n'avais rien à prouver Fili.  
- Si mon geste vous a surpris, c'est que, au contraire, vous n'aviez pas idée de la loyauté que Kili et moi nous vous vouons. Il est temps que vous nous voyez autrement que comme deux gamins qui vous pourrissent la vie.  
- Pourtant, tu n'imagines pas les malheurs que me font endurer les deux sales gamins que vous êtes…

Fili ricana un peu et regarda Thorin.

- C'est pour être sûr que vous n'oubliez pas que, avant d'être notre roi et notre mentor, vous êtes surtout notre oncle.  
- Je ne savais pas qu'il était coutume d'infliger autant de tourments à son oncle, j'aurai plutôt pensé qu'il faille le couvrir de présents et de tendresse.  
- Ha, mais c'est parce que vous valez mieux que ça vous.

Thorin sourit à son tour et passa un bras léger autour des épaules de son neveu. Celui-ci n'avait pas tord : jamais Thorin n'aurait imaginé qu'un seul de ces deux là puisse préférer mourir plutôt que trahir leur roi, chose qui était bien différente que de protéger leur oncle de leur corps. Et les deux jeunes nains avaient prouvé la chose, chacun à leur manière. Kili en se dressant face au peuple en colère et Fili en refusant de changer d'allégeance malgré sa vie qui était en jeu.

La relation entre l'oncle et les neveux avait donc été chamboulée, s'était fortifiée considérablement. Kili et Fili avaient toujours voué une gratitude immense mais cachée envers Thorin qui leur retournait une affection exaspérée et, aujourd'hui, cette gratitude était partagée et non voilée.

- Et vous mon oncle ? Comment allez-vous ?

Bilbo leva les yeux vers son ancien époux, en attente d'une réponse que Thorin préféra élucider.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie perdu mon trône, ma couronne et mon royaume.

- Je n'ai pas été transpercé par une épée moi.  
- FILI !

Kili arriva juste avant que le blond ne puisse répondre à Thorin et vint se placer à ses côtés, transpirant, haletant et tremblant. Il se laissa choir contre son frère qui dû se serrer contre leur oncle pour lui faire de la place et le brun s'allongea en arrière, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Je viens de parcourir… tout Erebor… pour te retrouver… Crétin.

Fili rigola et posa une main taquine sur sa cuisse tandis que Thorin demanda :

- Et alors ? Comment se porte le peuple ? Tu as pu sentir un peu l'humeur des nains ?  
- En joie, sauf certains qui murmurent que, même si vous n'êtes plus roi, vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter la vie politique du royaume. Mais ils vont bientôt tirer des feux d'artifices pour célébrer le changement de régime. Thranduil et Bard viennent d'arriver pour rendre hommage au nouveau chef d'état.

Bilbo prit doucement la main de Thorin dans la sienne.

- Il est encore temps Thorin, l'investiture ne se fait que demain, la place n'est pas encore prise.  
- J'ai fait mon choix Bilbo et le peuple d'Erebor a fait le sien.  
- Tu es sûr que ce système marchera ? Jamais aucun royaume n'a fonctionné ainsi de mémoire d'elfe.

- Je veux prendre le risque. De toute manière, avec ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui et hier, j'ai pris conscience de beaucoup de chose et pas seulement vis à vis du trône.

Thorin regarda intensément Bilbo dans les yeux et ce dernier lui offrit un sourire désolé en retour. Le hobbit était, au fond, plutôt ravi de la tournure des évènements. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir à quel point la gestion du royaume avait pesé sur l'ancien monarque. Thorin n'avait encore jamais vécu pour lui et il était temps qu'il prenne des vacances. Le nain aurait sans doute besoin de temps pour l'admettre, il aurait sans doute besoin de temps pour oublier le rôle qui l'avait façonné et devenir qui il était réellement sous la carapace du roi, mais le hobbit ne doutait pas qu'un jour son compagnon pourrait goûter au véritable bonheur de jouir des choses simples. Le changement était déjà en marche. Depuis ce moment symbolique où Thorin avait déposé la couronne, sa respiration, son regard et sa démarche s'étaient allégés, de même que les plis soucieux qui barraient son visage s'estompaient à vue d'œil. Thorin avait pensé qu'Erebor serait son salut, elle avait été sa perte. Durant la quête qu'il avait mené pour libérer ce royaume, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de forger les chaines qui l'aliéneraient, sans qu'il ne cherche à s'en défaire, au trône d'Erebor, l'asservissant à son peuple. Mais Thorin ayant toujours vécu ainsi, il ne pouvait concevoir que sa vie puisse ne pas être consacrée au développement de la renommée de sa race, il ne pensait pas que son existence puisse avoir une autre utilité. Il ne comprenait pas que, embellir la vie de ceux que l'on aimait était aussi noble, peut-être même plus, que d'enrichir celle de ceux qui nous suivaient.

Mais Bilbo avait bien l'intention d'utiliser le temps nécessaire pour le lui apprendre.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Fili de prendre gentiment la main de l'ancien monarque.

- Vous avez fait les bons choix Thorin. Sur toute la ligne, que ce soit la manière dont vous avez traité les conseillers, l'exécution de Daïn ou bien tout ce que vous avez dit à Gajïn, face au peuple d'Erebor. Vos choix étaient les bons. Vous aviez déjà perdu le trône de toute manière, les conseillers avaient tous préparé sans que l'on voie la chose venir, le roi était condamné à la minute ou Gajïn est monté sur l'estrade, peut-être même avant. Et si ça n'avait été l'intervention de Kili, de Dwalïn ou même la votre, ce royaume serait tombé sous le joug d'une véritable tyrannie et nous serions mort, tous les quatre, assassinés ou bien exécutés.  
- Ne l'était-il pas déjà ? Sous une tyrannie ?

- Vous étiez un roi juste.  
- Cela m'autorise t-il à faire ce qu'il me plait ?

- Dans la mesure ou vous n'agissez pas pour vous mais pour le bien de votre peuple, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.  
- J'ai pourtant manqué de discernement. Et en tant que monarque suprême, je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Je ne pense pas qu'être juste me donne le droit de gouverner tout un peuple sans prendre en compte l'avis de personne. Ces vies ne m'appartenaient pas et je n'en étais pas encore conscient jusqu'à ce que l'on me le rappelle. Une personne ne peut pas gérer seule autant d'existences, j'était tellement obnubilé par les conseillés, par Bilbo ou bien par le trône (et par vos bêtises aussi) que j'en ai oublié ma fonction première.

Fili pressa doucement la main de son oncle et se laissa tomber en arrière, le corps de Kili réceptionna sa chute, récoltant un souffle douloureux de ce dernier.

Le blond avait manqué les événements principaux qui ont arrachés Thorin de son trône et qui l'ont forcé au divorce. D'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, il avait compris que la catastrophe n'avait été évitée que de justesse. Par là, il entendait que tous les quatre (ou bien tous les cinq si l'on considérait que la gargouille faisait partie du groupe), avaient failli y laisser la vie. Fili se rendait compte que la perte du trône, sans vraiment le ravir, ne le désolait pas non plus. Son avenir brisé à la mort de ses parent s'était vu tout tracé lorsque Thorin les avait récupérés et nommés comme héritiers. A partir de ce moment, il n'avait jamais vraiment osé regarder devant lui, face à son destin. Non pas qu'il ne lui plaisait pas, seulement qu'il se savait, à l'instar de Thorin, enchaîné au trône de ce royaume et qu'il n'avait jamais eu le loisir du choix lui non plus.

- On est libres Fili…

Le blond sourit au chuchotement religieux qu'avait lâché Kili et lui prit la main en souriant.

- J'avais pensé que nous l'étions déjà… Mais en fait, les gens libres ne sont pas ceux qui ne comptent sur personne, ce sont ceux sur qui personne ne compte….  
- Moi je compte sur toi…  
- Alors je suis enchaîné à toi…  
- De toute façon, Ce n'est pas tellement de liberté que l'on a besoin, mais de n'être enchaîné que par ce que l'on aime.

Ils entendirent Bilbo glousser tendrement en entendant les deux abominables neveux du roi débattre aussi philosophiquement. Eux qui, quelques jours plus tôt, avaient mis au point une catapulte pour lancer des petits pois dans le corset d'une princesse, semblaient avoir beaucoup appris ces derniers jours. Il posa la joue sur l'épaule de Thorin et ne put s'empêcher de sortir un vieil adage de la Comté pour clore la discussion qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment.

- « Qui aime la liberté aime autrui. Qui aime le pouvoir n'aime que lui-même. »

En réponse, le grand nain vint lui déposer un baiser sur le front et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer plus encore contre lui, se disant que, finalement, peut-être que ce dénouement était le meilleur qui soit, peut-être que, s'il serait resté à la tête du royaume, son avenir n'aurait pas eu cette jolie couleur qui s'affirmait de plus en plus.

Un peu plus tôt, le peuple avait été déboussolé et l'autorité de Thorin et de la famille royale avait été ébranlée, que ce soit vis à vis du mariage inter-race de leur monarque, de la liaison révélée de leurs princes héritiers et de la non négligeable prise de pouvoir par Thorin, qui avait évincé par la force la moitié de ses conseillés et tué la deuxième, sans oublié la tentative de coup d'état par Daïn…

Le peuple avait eu peur que l'on se joue de lui, que les grandes instances qui se battaient pour eux, que ce soient Thorin, Daïn ou le conseil, n'aient totalement oublié de quoi ce royaume était fait : de nains, de naines et d'enfants.

Sous la pression de la foule, le roi avait proposé ce que nul monarque suprême n'avait encore jamais fait : un vote. Ou plutôt, plusieurs votes.  
Le premier serait pour savoir sous quel régime les nains d'Erebor voulaient vivre. S'ils voulaient toujours d'une famille royale à leur tête et donc, d'un pouvoir qui se transmettrait de génération en génération sans demander l'avis de personne, ou bien s'il préféraient quelque chose de plus parlementaire avec un conseil plus nombreux et moins conservateur, dont les membres tourneraient.

Les nains se rappelaient de la cupidité de Thror, de la folie de Thraïn qui les avait emmener se battre dans la Moria et des caprices de Thorin. La différence de voix ne fut pas énorme, mais beaucoup réfutèrent l'idée d'avoir de nouveau une famille royale à leur tête et fut proposée l'idée d'un parlement dont les membres seraient élus par le peuple ou bien leur représentant. Naturellement, Thorin fut le premier pressenti pour le poste de leader, ou bien chef d'état, le terme n'était pas encore défini. Les nains ne concevaient pas pouvoir avoir quelqu'un d'autre à leur tête. L'ancien roi accepta l'idée mais le divorce lui fut demandé. Ce fut Bilbo qui le força et qui signa les papiers en premier. Thorin commença ensuite à élaborer un nouveau gouvernement, mais, malheureusement, le calme tendu qui avait pris place suite à la chute de Gajïn explosa encore une fois : Trop de nains avaient écouté et cru le conseiller et en voulaient à Thorin pour les griefs qui avaient été soulevés lors de la confrontation entre Gajïn et Kili.

L'ancien roi écouta les plaintes et mis en exécution ce qui lui était demandé : un nouveau vote. Les nains réclamaient le droit de dire si, oui ou non, ils voulaient de Thorin à leur tête.

Le scrutin fut ouvert à tous et à toutes qui se sentaient impliqués dans la vie du royaume qui n'en était plus un. Beaucoup de nains votèrent pour Thorin, presque tous, sauf quelques uns parmi les jeunes qui préférèrent voter pour Kili, qui en avait impressionné et ému plus d'un lorsqu'il s'était dressé sur l'estrade. Gajïn, qui avait signé sa démission et qui se remettait de sa blessure eut sa part de voix, mais il se trouvait que les contestataires étaient très peu nombreux en fait, ils faisaient seulement beaucoup de bruit.

En ce qui concernait les mineurs, les guerriers, les artisans ou les commerçant… tous aimaient Thorin et, s'ils lui reprochaient la manière dont il avait évincé son conseil, ils n'avaient rien à lui redire et voyaient en lui la figure de sécurité qui saura affronter les prochains changements dans la vie politique de la montagne. Après tout, il était celui qui n'avait jamais abandonné, qui avait trainé leur destin sur ses épaules et qui s'était battu pour récupérer cette ville.

Mais Thorin avait eu moins de la moitié des voix. Il avait été évincé sans même qu'il n'y eut besoin d'un second tour.

Parce que si tous les nains votèrent pour Thorin, toutes les naines votèrent pour la gargouille. Sans exception. Certaines trouvèrent même des astuces pour voter plusieurs fois en donnant une voix aux enfants qu'elles portaient dans le ventre (qu'elles affirmaient être des jumeux ou bien des triplés), à leur chat ou alors à leur grand mère décédée et beaucoup votèrent deux fois, faisant les yeux doux aux teneurs d'urnes. Ce fut donc la conseillère de la santé qui rafla un peu plus de la moitié des voix et qui se retrouva de manière totalement inattendue sur le trône avec une couronne de laurier sur la tête à appeler « Messire au secoure » sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Mais le messire en question, troublé de se faire évincé ainsi et surtout, aussi soudainement, sans aucun signe avant coureur, remettait ses pensées au clair au sommet de la Montagne où il avait trainé le hobbit avec lui.

Et là, avec comme seul témoin le paysage qui s'étendait à perdre de vue, accrochés sur un lieu entre le ciel et la terre, tutoyant les nuages qui se teintaient de vermeille, Thorin avait pris les mains de Bilbo dans les siennes et avait posé un genoux à terre, lui glissant un anneau rutilant à l'annuaire gauche. Le hobbit lui était ensuite tombé dans les bras pour une étreinte silencieuse qui dura un long moment, avant que le cambrioleur ne remarque l'air grave de l'ancien monarque, blessé dans son orgueil et sa fierté et qui semblait ne pas savoir où il en était et ce qu'il allait faire dorénavant, après avoir perdu une deuxième fois ce royaume qu'il aimait tant.

Et maintenant, la nuit était tombée et les trois nains et le hobbit regardaient les feux d'artifices donnés en l'honneur de la gargouille en se demandant ce qu'Erebor allait maintenant devenir.

Un corbeau fatigué vint à Bilbo et remit une missive dans les mains du hobbit surpris. Il ouvrit la lettre sous les regards curieux des trois nains et laissa échapper un rire en lisant.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- C'est la réponse de Gandalf à notre invitation de mariage.  
- Que dit-il ? Pourquoi ne nous a t-il pas fait l'honneur de sa présence ? Il savait ce qui allait se passer ?

- Non,., il dit qu'il ne peut pas venir à notre mariage parce qu'il a une affaire urgente à accomplir à Fondcombe.  
- Urgente ? Qu'y a t-il d'urgent à faire dans ce trou ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, il a toujours eu des missions mystérieuses et surement périlleuses sur lesquelles il ne voulait jamais s'étendre.

- Heu… Dites… ?

- Oui Fili ?  
- Je me demandais juste… Thorin, as-tu l'intention de rester ici ? Je veux dire, pour assister la gargouille ?

- J'y ai pensé… Mais finalement, je crois qu'il me reste beaucoup à apprendre.  
- Comment ça ? Tu sais déjà tout !  
- Tu te trompes Kili, je n'ai jamais su rempoter des tomates, je pense qu'il est temps que je m'y mette.

- Ho ! Tu vas vivre dans la Comté ?

Bilbo planta immédiatement la tête dans l'épaule de l'ancien roi pour que personne ne constate l'immense sourire qui barra son visage à ce moment. Thorin venait implicitement de faire comprendre qu'il se laisserait tenter par une vie à Cul de Sac, c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Lui était un hobbit et possédait donc un caractère voué à une vie simple et pourtant, pour rester avec Thorin, il était prêt à tout : à voyager, à rester à Erebor malgré le fait qu'il n'y soit pas le bienvenu ou bien à partir avec les sujets les plus loyaux de Thorin derrière celui-ci pour créer une nouvelle mine qui rivalisera un jour avec Erebor. Mais, au fond de lui, la Comté lui manquait et il rêvait de faire découvrir à son ex époux et nouveau fiancé ce qu'était le bonheur de se prélasser devant un second petit déjeuner après une grasse matinée qui leur aurait fait manquer le lever du soleil, mais, ce ne sera pas grave parce qu'ils le regarderaient se coucher après une journée certes paisible, mais bien remplie, en fumant et en discutant de tout, ne se souciant de rien.

- Ma foi… Pourquoi pas ?  
- Mais… Et nous ?  
- Débrouillez vous ! Il n'y a pas assez de place à Cul-de-Sac pour vous accueillir !

- Bien sûr que si ! Vous ne vous rappelez pas Thorin ? Il y avait suffisamment de chambres d'ami pour loger toute la compagnie !

- Il s'agit du Smial de Bilbo ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous inviter ainsi !  
- Mais Bilbo il est d'accord !  
- Heu… Je n'ai jamais dis une chose pareille !  
- Vous n'allez tout de même pas nous abandonner ici ?  
- Vous pouvez aussi aller vous faire pendre à Goblinville ça vous ira très bien !  
- Mais nous sommes vos neveux, à tous les deux !

- A soixante-dix ans passés vous avez l'âge de vous installer en autonomie, trouvez vous un village assez solide pour vous accueillir et aller y vivre votre vie sans embêter la notre !  
- Mais Thorin, comment veux-tu que nous vivions en autonomie ?  
- On ne sait même pas laver notre linge nous même…  
- Faire la cuisine…  
- Mettre l'eau dans le bain…  
- Faire chauffer l'eau du bain…  
- Sans oublier la gestion de nos économies !  
- Ca veut dire que l'on va devoir trouver un métier ?  
- Et travailler ?

- Comment va t-on manger ?

Thorin regarda Bilbo qui haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent face à la crise de panique des deux plus jeunes.

- Si on les accueille avec nous, tu n'auras pas la vie paisible dont tu rêves.  
- Ils ne resteront sûrement pas toute leur vie... Nous pouvons leur réapprendre les bases puis les lâcher dans la nature…  
- Comme le font les parents avec leur enfants..  
- Avec un retard de soixante dix ans, c'est raisonnable.

Thorin sourit et posa un instant ses lèvres sur le hobbit, avant de se tourner vers ses neveux qui continuaient de se lamenter :

- Soit, nous allons vous faire une place dans le Smial, mais au moindre faux pas vous pouvez êtr…  
- Chouette ! On ne vous décevra pas, vous pouvez en être certain !

- On part quand ?

L'ancien roi ferma les yeux, maudissant sa trop grande bienveillance en allant planter son visage dans le cou de son hobbit, cachant son exaspération dans les bouclettes, se remémorant dans un mantra incessant ce qu'il avait promis à sa sœur. La cohabitation à Cul-de-Sac avec ses deux-là allait se montrer quelque peu… Explosive et Thorin se demanda même s'il n'allait pas proposer à la gargouille de venir s'installer du côté de Hobbitebourg lorsqu'elle aura fait son temps ici, afin de s'occuper de la santé fragile de ses deux neveux. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas encore passé une seule journée à Erebor sans que l'un des deux ne frôle la mort alors que ce royaume était censé être l'un des lieux les plus sûr de la terre du milieu. Qu'allait t-il se passer dans la Comté ? Avec tout le matériel de jardinage du hobbit, les arbres qui poussaient partout, les racines qui sortaient du sol et tous ces dangers qui grouillaient en ces terres ?

* * *

- Alors Gandalf mon ami ?  
- Voyez vous même : « Bilbo et Thorin vous invite à leur mariage blablabla se tiendra à Erebor blablabla »  
- Wow ! Impressionnant ! En combien de temps ?

- Deux ans.

- Bravo ! C'est un recors pour une union inter-race et inter-rang, je dirai même que ça relève du coup de génie si ce n'est pas du coup de maître ! Comment avez vous fait aussi vite ?  
- Simple : d'abord, on les force tous les deux à participer à la même aventure dans laquelle ils découvrent chacun la valeur de l'autre, ensuite, on fait en sorte de les lier ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire, on laisse décanter : et voilà !

- Vous voulez dire que la quête du dragon, c'était uniquement pour ça ? Pour gagner ce pari ?

Gandalf se rassit dans son siège en jouant avec la bourse emplit d'or et de pierre précieuse en ricanant. Pourquoi d'autre aurait-il lancé cette aventure insensée ?

- Vous êtes vraiment vicieux... Vous imaginez s'il y avait eu des morts ? Thorin n'y est pas passé loin il me semble lors de la dernière bataille.  
- C'était un risque à prendre…  
- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que vous réussiriez ce défi-là un jour, un roi nain et un hobbit de la Comté, je ne connaissait pas plus difficile... Et qu'en est-il du dernier que je vous ai lancé ? Réussir à caser un haut elfe et un misérable humain sans racine ?  
- J'ai trouvé l'Eldar, descendante des hauts elfes et je pense avoir trouver le vagabond.  
- De qui s'agit t-il ? Du moins, pour l'immortelle, parce que je doute connaître le nom de tous les humains qui errent sur ces terres.  
- Il s'agit de la fille du seigneur Elrond pour l'elfe. Ensuite, l'humain que j'ai déniché est un descendant des Dunedains, un rodeur du Nord. Je l'ai fait venir à Fondcombe usant comme prétexte sa parenté avec Isildur. Il est déjà sous le charme de la belle, je vais bientôt y retourner pour voir comment ça évolue.

- Soit, j'ai bien peur qu'aucun des couples que vous cherchez à mettre ensemble ne vous résiste de toute façon.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Tada! J'espère que ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'à là ont apprécié l'histoire.  
Je me disais, de manière parfaitement fortuite, que je pourrai peut-être ajouter un bonus à cette histoire, un machin qui ressemblera à "Que se serait-il passé si c'était Kili qui avait bu l'aphrodisiaque plutôt que Fili?" (chapitre classé M, personne n'en doutera). Bon, après, c'est juste une idée que j'ai eu alors je ne sais pas si ça se concrétisera un jour.


End file.
